Childsplay
by vivelarevolution
Summary: What if Guy, Marian and Robin had grown up together? What if Guy and Robin had gone to fight for the King in the Holy Land? Would they be able to hold true to what they believe, whilst remaining loyal to those they love? G/OC R/M Please R
1. The Next Generation

**Ok, this should hopefully be one of those fics were the ideas just keep coming *fingers crossed. **

**I really wanted to write a long term Guy/OC Marian/Robin Fanfic. **

**I do not own Robin Hood *sniff and only the OC's and plot line are mine. **

**So, here goes...**

*******

It was the time of the year, when the harvest was nearly at an end. The late September sun was warm and hazy, heating the fields of corn and rye below. Wheat sheaves sat, golden and crackling on the hillsides and the warm autumn wind whipped dust from the rolled hay bales and up into the air.

The sound of children's voices could be heard across the fields,

'Robin!' a little boy came pounding over the crest of the hill, closely pursued by a smaller girl, her dark hair spilling out behind her.

The boy in front capered across the field, a smile plastered across his face as he managed to keep well ahead of the younger girl.

'Robin!' She slowed and a frown creased her small face.

Robin, the little boy, slowed his incessant running and turned back, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear, and waited till the girl had caught up with him. She laughed and flopped down on the ground, arms and legs spread-eagled, like a little duckling.

'Marian!' a howl of annoyance came bouncing over the crest of the hill, and the little girl leapt to her feet, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

Another two children came pounding across the wheat field towards Robin and Marian, one well in front, the other trailing. The boy with the shock of black hair was the first to reach them, a scowl on his pale face, and he narrowed his eyes at Robin and Marian's wide grins.

'Guy's got short legs!.' began Robin, the words soon forming chant. 'He can't run fast.'

Marian gave a little giggle as Guy's scowl deepened.

Robin repeated his chant louder this time.

'When I'm older,' ground out Guy, his small face white with rage. 'I'm going to be tall, much taller than you, and then you'll be the one with short legs.' And with that he flew at Robin, barrelling into him like a small missile.

But Robin had been ready, and with a short, sharp shove to Guy's shoulders, he pushed the other boy backwards onto the ground. Hard.

By the time the little girl who had been trailing behind, reached the spot where Guy sat, his fists clenched in fury, and a murderous look in his eye, Robin and Marian had gone whooping off towards the wheat sheaves the other side of the field.

The little girl stopped by Guy, her brows furrowed in concern, dark hair falling into her eyes and held out her hand. Guy took it grudgingly and stood, brushing himself down with all the dignity he could muster.

Then Marian called across the field.

'Alice! Guy! We'll go without you!.'

Guy was off in a flash running towards where Marian and Robin were standing. But Alice was left alone in the middle of the field.

***

**Next Chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**Please review, if you liked this chapter. All comments are very welcome, but please, be kind =)**


	2. For the King!

**Ok, here's chapter 2!**

**This is set about 14/15 years after Chapter 1.**

**There's a lot of OC's in here, so sorry if you get confused =)**

***** **

'I think it would be an excellent idea.' Jacob of Locksley stood resolute before his wife, a frown creasing his usually jovial face. 'It will turn them both into men. Not only men, but men of honour. To fight for King Richard at such a young age is an honour indeed.'

'But the Holy Land Jacob, it's so far away.' Fae glanced quickly at her son and his friend, who sat in two chairs by the fire, listening intently to the conversation going on.

'Listen Fae, you can't keep Robin at home for the rest of his life, he needs to get out and learn a little about himself. As for Guy, you know he's been eager to travel for a while now, this is the perfect opportunity. My good friend Sir William of Frensham is planning on travelling out to join the King within the next month, he would be happy to travel with Robin and Guy.'

Fae looked as though she was about to say something, but a glance at her son's eager face made her check herself.

'I suppose if Sir William will be going, they would be in good company.' Fae said grudgingly and smoothing down her dress, turned. 'I will be in my chamber if you wish to speak to me. Guy, Robin, goodnight.' And with that she padded across towards the staircase, her gown catching a little on the wood boards.

Guy and Robin stood up respectfully as she left, then turned with eager faces to Jacob.

'Father-' began Robin, but Jacob held up a hand.

'Not a word Robin, not one word, you know how much I hate to go against your mother. I have done it, and I do not want one more hint out of you.' Then a humerous glint returned to his eyes. 'But then again, the Holy Land, eh boys?' And with that he grabbed the two young men's shoulders and shook them good-naturedly.

'I know you'll do me proud.' He stood back a little surveying them both.

Guy had grown tall, his hair even darker than it had been. Robin still retained the mischievous grin he had sported for most of his life, and his eyes bore the same good humour as his father. In the past few months he had matured, his face loosing its boyish roundness, and his limbs shedding their ungainliness.

Jacob smiled at them and then turned to glance out the windows which looked across the woodland close to the Locksley Manor. The sun had fast set, and the sky was dark and heavy with clouds.

'You two had best be off, I'll go and reconcile with your mother.' Jacob gave them both a meaningful look and turned his face to the fire.

Robin left the hall swiftly, but Guy lingered behind, his eyes darting from Jacob's face to Robin's retreating back.

'Sir Jacob,' Guy asked tentatively.

Jacob winced at the formality of Guy's words. His ward had always been uncomfortable calling Jacob 'father' or anything similar.

'You knew my father-' he cleared his throat slightly, and then continued. 'You knew him better than any man he was acquainted with. Would he- Is the Holy Land what he could have wanted.'

Jacob sighed. 'When I came became your mentor Guy, I swore to your father, I would allow you to do as you wished, within reason of course. He trusted me to make the decisions as to what you could and couldn't go ahead with. Are you happy to go to the Holy Land?'

Guy's face lit. 'Yes!,' he said vehemently. 'That is to say, I will miss Locksley-'

'Of course, of course.' Jacob clasped Guy's shoulder warmly and then let his hand drop. 'You had best go to bed Guy, we shall have to fit you and Robin with a Destrier on the morrow.'

Guy nodded silently, excitement starting to course through him.

A war horse. Fit for a warrior.

_This was truly happening. _He told himself. _The Crusades, with Robin... _

_***_

Alice and Marian sat under the oak by the grazing field, watching as the horses trod slowly across the grass, heads down, chomping.

Marian twisted a strand of her dark hair between her fingers and frowned.

'What do you think of Robin?' she asked suddenly.

'What?' Alice had been preoccupied watching the clouds over head whisk by.

Last nights rain had left the grass and trees greener and wet with rain, but the dark clouds had dispersed, and now, with a warm south breeze, white clouds scudded overhead.

'Robin?' Alice glanced across at her friend, eyes slightly narrowed. 'Why?'

Marian pretended to be affronted, but a small smile twisted the corner of her mouth.

'I just wondered.'

Alice, intrigued, sat up properly and turned so that she could see Marian properly.

'He's-' she struggled for the words. 'Grown.' She said lamely.

Marian frowned, and then laughed, as Alice continued to look confused.

'I just wondered whether you thought he'd... matured.'

This time Alice laughed.

'Matured! Robin?'

They caught each other's eyes and Alice laughed even harder, Marian joining in.

'Ok, ok-' she said, once she had regained some breath. 'Not matured, its just he- I was just wondering!' she said, realising she wasn't going to get anything of much use out of this conversation.

They fell silent for a while, Alice leaning back on the tree, and Marian picking at the daisies and stems of grass around her feet.

'Good afternoon ladies!' A shout came across the field, and both Alice and Marian looked up to see Robin and Guy coming towards them through the long grass. Robin was grinning, and swiped aimlessly at the long stems either side of him, making them sway back and forth.

Marian blushed and Alice knew she was worried that Robin could have overheard their conversation.

But he seemed completely oblivious as he vaulted the fence in front of them followed by Guy, and came to join them under the shade of the oak.

A side smile twisted Guy's mouth as he looked at both girls.

'Marian, Alice.' he said quietly, and walked across to lean on the trunk of the tree above Marian.

Alice noted this without comment, and looked down at her fingers, plaited closely in her lap.

Robin was shifting excitedly from foot to foot, he was obviously itching to tell them something and Alice knew sooner or later he would come out with it.

'Father has agreed to us going to the Holy Land to fight for King Richard!' he was eager, his face bright with enthusiasm.

But rather than the happy elation he had been expecting from both girls, his outburst was met with a rather heavy silence.

'The Holy Land?' Marian was the first to speak. Her voice was quiet, a little disbelieving and a worried frown creased her forehead.

Alice didn't say anything, but looked up quickly at Guy's face to gauge his reaction to Marian's obvious dismay.

His face remained unchanged, but she thought she saw a flicker of surprise behind his eyes, before Robin spoke again, protecting his cause.

'Yes.' he said simply, his voice becoming a little defensive. 'The Holy Land, for King Richard. Its an honour. Father says it is.'

Marian's mouth became a thin, set line.

'When are you going?' she asked tightly.

This time a scowl settled for a moment on Guy's face.

'Next week.' he growled, his defence almost as strong as Robin's.

'Oh.' Marian's mouth formed a small 'O' shape, Guy so rarely ever spoke up to her, that she was always slightly surprised when he showed her the cold shoulder.

There was another rather uncomfortable silence.

Alice shifted slightly and then looked up at Robin. 'Who are you going with?'

Robin, obviously eager to spread his animation on the subject, turned his attention to Alice. 'Sir William of Frensham. You know him, he was down to visit my father that time you and Marian got stuck in the stables.'

Alice blushed at the memory.

'Well anyway,' Robin ploughed on. 'He's going out to join with the King's Personal Guard at the end of the month, and we go down to meet with him next week.' Alice saw his eyes stray to Marian, who was sitting silently fiddling with a thread on her sleeve.

All of a sudden, her friend got up and curtseyed neatly to Robin and Guy. 'I'm going inside, mother is expecting me in before lunch.' Her head dipped slightly as Robin caught her eye.

She swept past Guy and started across the field towards the house.

Robin, without a word of farewell, hurried off after her.

Guy seemed unsure of what to do.

Alice stood up slowly and brushed her dress down.

'Are you glad Guy? To be going to the Holy Land.' She asked quietly.

'It will make a change, yes.' And with a murmured 'good day' he followed Robin and Marian towards the house.

***

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**Please Review =) I have cookies *grins and waves cookie jar temptingly**

**And thanks to Emma, without her enthusiasm, a lot of this would not be happening. **


	3. The Hell Horse

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far =)**

**Oh and sorry to those of you who have me on story alert, I had to keep editing chapter 2, hope I haven't cluttered up your inbox. Heh. **

**Well here goes with Chapter 3!! Exciting!**

*******

Jacob, Robin and Guy rode into the yard of the stud farm, the hooves of their three horses ringing across the cobbles. The sky had turned from pale blue to being overshadowed with clouds again. Robin was still thinking of Marian. Guy- well it was always hard to tell what he was thinking.

A tall man came out to greet them. He was broad chested and greying, with a narrow scar across one cheek.

Guy and Robin dismounted quickly, gripping the reins as their two coursers stamped and nickered slightly, as the smell of hundreds of horses assailed their senses.

'Sir Jacob!' The man who had come out to greet them hurried over and shook Jacobs hand warmly as he dismounted.

'Garrick,' Jacob smiled. 'Its been quite a while.'

Guy wandered over to the stable door and peered in, leaving Sir Jacob and Robin in the stable yard.

At least 40 horses heads turned and stared inquisitively back at him.

Greys, Duns, Piebalds, Blacks, Roans and Chestnuts, all with that same curious nature and one or two of them nickered as Guy's own horse tried to press his head round the corner of the door.

'I'm supposing that these two young men, are the ones here for their first Destriers?' Garrick had walked over to where Guy and now Robin stood, gazing in the horses.

'Yes, yes.' Jacob smiled encouragingly. 'OK boys, lets see what they've got.'

Garrick got three of the stable lads to bring a few horses out into the yard. They where tethered to posts were Guy, Robin and his father could look at, inspect and ride if they wished.

All the horses were large. Both tall and broad, most of them stood a good foot or two in height above Robin and Guy's coursers. Where the coursers were bred for speed and manoeuvrability, these horses were bred for war.

Robin walked through the line of shifting horse muscle, idly stroking a velvet nose here, and patting a flank. They were all impressive animals, but he knew he had to find the right one. After all, he thought as a darker idea took him, his life would depend on this horse. If the horse fell, well, so would he.

He came to the end of the line, and stood next to a huge dun, was a stocky Blue-Roan. It turned its head as he came towards it and stared at him. Robin stared back. Then, the horse stretched out it's muzzle and nosed his arm, quite roughly, but with a sense of respect.

Robin stared at it for a bit longer, a smile beginning to form.

'Ah!' Garrick had joined him. 'Yes, I thought you might find this one. Fine spirited horse, a little bit tetchy if you ask me, but better stubborn than downright timid.'

Robin was nodding, his hand unconsciously stroking the velveteen fur on the horses muzzle.

'Thor is what the lads named him, a bit foreign for my liking, but suppose it suits him well enough-' Garrick was saying.

_Thor. _Robin thought _Yes, a strange name indeed, but I think I could get used to it._

Guy was walking slowly round the horses, having studied each one carefully, he hadn't found one that was quite... right.

Jacob wandered over to him.

'Found one to your liking, Guy?' He asked turning to look over the horses.

Guy frowned and shook his head.

All of a sudden there was cacophony of shouts, stamping hooves and high pitched braying.

Robin, Garrick, Jacob and Guy all looked round in alarm.

A horse came galloping into the yard, hooves flailing, mane and tail tossing wildly.

Without warning Guy found himself face to face with a pair of large, brown, stubborn eyes. He scowled back, and the horse stamped nervously.

Man and horse stood eyeing each other warily.

Then the horse backed off slightly, stopping its stamping and dipping it head slightly.

'Well will you look at that,' murmured Garrick, a tinge of awe in his voice. 'He's backing down.' He gave a shirt laugh and then came over to where Guy and the horse stood, still regarding each other closely.

'If you want him, he's yours. I'll not sell him to anyone else.' He clapped his hand onto Guy's shoulder.

'He's slight for a Destrier,' said Jacob, obviously amused, as he came over to survey the horse.

It was tall, 16 or so hands, with a thin nose, and no markings on its face or legs. It was in fact, almost completely black, but for a small white marking on its right flank. However, compared to the other horses snorting in the yard, it was not as broad chested or thick legged.

Robin was also amused. 'It's temper suits you Guy.' he said.

Guy scowled.

'It kicks like a bloody mule,' Garrick was telling Jacob. 'Bites too. God damn stubborn, the lads have taken to calling it the Hell Horse.' A flicker of a smile crossed Guy's face.

'The Hell Horse eh?' Jacob was still highly amused. 'Well Guy you'll have to think of a better name than that for such a stubborn animal.'

Guy was silent for a moment, still watching the 'Hell Horse' as it snorted nervously.

'You do want it don't you Guy?' Jacob watched his ward carefully.

'Yes, this horse will do me fine.' And this time he did smile.

***

By the time Jacob had sorted out what he owed Garrick it was beginning to spot with rain. Both Thor and Guy's horse had been sorted with new, stiff, leather saddles. And as Guy swung smoothly up onto its back, the horse shifted uneasily. He calmed it by running one hand down its neck, and reached down for his coursers rope that one of the stable lads was holding out for him. Robin was seated on Thor, looking as though he had been born for the horse.

Jacob, the humour still high in his eyes, surveyed both young men.

'Well thank you Garrick, I think you've fitted us out well.'

It was a good 45 minute ride back to Locksley and the Manor House.

Guy trailed behind, listening to Robin and Jacob's talk with only half an ear.

'You thought of a name for that horse yet?' Jacob slowed his horse slightly so that Guy could catch up with them.

Guy bit the inside of his lip. 'Not yet-'

***

Alice finished folding her dresses and placed the whole pile back in her chest at the bottom of her bed. She sighed. She had thought perhaps, today, Guy would take the hint from Marian. A part of her wished Guy and Robin had overheard their conversation about Robin. But then she felt instantly guilty. Let Guy fall for who he wanted, it wasn't up to her after all.

'Alice!' her mother's quiet voice drifted up the stairs.

Ridding herself of any thoughts that involved Guy, she closed the door of her room softly behind her and padded down the stairs.

Unlike Robin, Guy and Marian, Alice did not live in a Manor house, or on some grand estate. Instead, her father was Jacob of Locksley's Steward and had been for as long as she could remember. A good friend of Jacob, there was no debating that, but nonetheless a Steward.

He was, at that moment, asleep in his room. Alice's mother Brianna blamed it on the long hours that Jacob had made him work for the past few weeks. But Alice knew that her father was failing. The chill nights were getting to him, and although during the day he had seemed his usual energetic self, in the evenings he looked haggard.

Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, a neatly wrapped parcel in her hands.

Brianna gave Alice a weary smile.

'The cloth that Robin's mother wanted is in here.' She pressed the package into Alice's hands. 'Be careful with it.' She regarded Alice sternly for a second and then her eyes softened. 'It's drizzling outside. Take a cloak.'

Alice walked the journey to Locksley Manor slowly. She didn't mind the rain, she didn't really mind the wind, she just needed to get out of the house. To be alone these past days was such a novelty.

She huddled the package under her cloak, and kicked droplets of water from the grass which she and Marian had walked through earlier that day.

There were no longer any horses in the grazing field. Alice supposed they had all been taken in. She felt a twinge of jealously at the thought of Robin and Guy coming back with two _new_ horses, when she had never had one of her own. When she had to depend on the charity of others in order to have the little luxuries that would so easily afforded by her friends.

But she didn't begrudge them, it wasn't in her nature. She would have liked to live in a large house, surrounded by all that she could desire, but she didn't crave it. All she wanted was a little recognition. And that brought her back to Guy.

She decided to stop thinking for the rest of her walk. It would be easier that way.

She dropped the cloth off at the big house, leaving it with one of Fae's maids and stopped only for a second in front of the fire to dry and warm herself a little.

_I wonder if Robin and Guy have come back with their horses? _Alice was contemplating just going back home now, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she tugged her hood up over her head and hurried across the rain splashed courtyard, towards the stables.

***

Guy was restless. He had been back an hour from the Stud Farm, and still hadn't thought of a name, still hadn't decided he had made the right choice and still hadn't plucked up the courage to go round to Marian's.

He wasn't sure what he would say when he got there, but an unconscious urge was eating at the edge of his thoughts. He needed to distract himself.

He glared out the window. It was still raining.

_What did he care?_He told himself.

Frustrated, he left his room hastily and trudged out across the slippery courtyard, planning to visit the stables and take a good long look at his horse.

Straw was strewn over the cobbles outside the stables, the scent of the horses wafting out to greet him; hay and dung, warmth and horse breath.

He opened the door slowly and slipped inside.

To his surprise, there was someone down the other end, standing by stall that he had walked his new Destrier into just an hour before.

He frowned.

She was murmuring gently to the horse, who stood, ears pricked forwards, watching her intently.

Alice.

His frown became one of puzzlement.

What was she doing here. More to the point what had happened to his 'Hell Horse'? The biting, kicking, stubborn creature Garrick had warned him of?

He moved closer, walking down towards her, his soft leather shoes making little noise on the straw covered floor.

'Easy, easy...' Alice was saying as the horse reared its head slightly, before allowing her to stroke it's silken muzzle again. 'Alvanor, that's a good name. Do you have a name Alvanor?'

Guy waited, intrigued as the horse shoved its nose into her hand.

'Alvanor-' she whispered again, this time more quietly.

'What did you call the horse?' Guy had not meant it to sound accusatory, but he knew by the way she spun round that he had scared her.

'Guy-' she said, a little breathlessly. 'You startled me-'

'I'm sorry,' he did look remorseful, his eyes were downcast.

'I called him Alvanor.' Alice gave an apologetic little smile. 'Alvanors a fine name for a horse, don't you think?'

Guy felt that she was almost challenging him. But he found himself smiling slightly and nodding.

'A fine name.' He moved round her and patted Alvanor's neck.

They stood in silence for a moment, Alice looking down at her hands, and Guy stroking Alvanor absently.

He glanced down at her, and noticed for the first time how dark her hair was, the way it fell neatly in front of her face.

'I- ' He tried to grasp at some threads of thought in order to start a conversation. 'I was thinking about visiting Marian later.'

But Alice, instead of quickly picking up on the dialogue, scowled.

Guy was taken aback. Alice never scowled, she was, well she was Alice, she never got angry. In fact. she never really got anything. He knew she was much more at ease with Marian, than she had ever been with Robin and himself. But Alice, scowling?

'Really?' Alice tried to conceal her annoyance.

'Yes. I wanted to speak to her before Robin and I leave next week.' He knew instantly he had said something wrong.

'To speak to Marian?' her voice was small, and he saw her knuckles clench white.

'I was-' He started.

'Its always Marian isn't it?' She said matter of factly and for a moment he thought she had calmed down. 'Even when she used to push you back when we were little, it was always Marian. When Robin used to taunt you, and she used to join in. It was always Marian.'

Guy clenched his hands into fists.

'Marian never hurt me! It was Robin,' he spat, angry now, angrier than he had ever been around Alice. 'What the hell do you know of my feelings for Marian? She's not the one who taunted me! It's him, its this place, its this God Damn village. Don't you ever blame Marian!'

Alice stood surprisingly un-swayed by this outburst.

'Oh use your eyes Guy!' Alice retorted, her eyes blazing heatedly. 'She uses you! All that time, each hour of everyday!.'

Alvanor knocked against the edge of the door, sensing the tension in the air and reacting to their raised voices.

Guy was fuming. 'That's a lie.' he hissed.

'Oh is it?' Alice was almost as angry as he was now. Alvanor butted his head against her shoulder and she continued. 'It was always me that picked you up off the ground Guy. After they'd trodden you down into it. Always me.'

And with that she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the stables, slamming the door behind her and hurrying away into the rain.

Guy watched her go, his breathing slowing, as the anger ebbed from him.

Alvanor nudged his sleeve a little and Guy brushed him roughly off.

'Hell Horse.' he muttered under his breath.

***

**Wow, I had no idea I would be able to write the chapters this fast!**

**I will warn you, they may not all come out this quickly. Sorry!  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.**

**I will start work on Chapter 4 ASAP =)**

**And thanks again to Emma! **


	4. A Silver Cross

**Finally Robin and Guy are away to the Holy Land!**

**I was looking forward to writing this Chapter =)**

**Anyway, enough of me, on with the story...**

*******

Guy hadn't seen Alice the whole of that week. His and Robin's departure to the Holy Land was imminent and though he had promised himself he would go and see Marian before the end of the seven days, he found himself thinking more of Alice than of Marian.

What had he said that had made her so angry? And why in God's name had he shouted at her like that? He winced at the memory.

Yet Marian was still first in his mind; his unreachable prize. He had sworn to himself, that against all the odds he would win her.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, had she been right? Unthinkable, Marian was his friend, and would later be, or so Guy hoped, something even closer.

He scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Guy!' Jacob shouted up the stairs.

Guy ground his fist into the desk, scraping his skin against the rough wood, and drawing blood.

After all that waiting, now that the time had come to go to the Holy Land he wasn't ready.

'Guy!' Jacob called again and Guy strode quickly from his room.

Robin was outside, talking animatedly with his father, the sight of him made Guy fume silently. He grabbed up his saddle bag and walked out into the courtyard.

The air outside was clean and crisp, there had been a frost on the ground earlier and the sky was now clear and bright.

Guy took a deep breath in, and threw the saddlebag over Alvanor's back. His courser would be left behind, there would be no need for such a horse when they reached the Holy Land.

His armour had been fitted two days past. Lightweight and strong, as was the new fashion. The large, cumbersome, but nonetheless effective suits of armour were no longer favoured. Instead, weight was the key, and the length of your battles depended more on the skill of your sword hand, than the permeability of your armour.

But Guy still felt uncomfortable in the chain mail and plates of rolled iron. The leather protection, he had been used to all his life. But even the lightweight armour, had felt heavy and clumsy.

He fingered the hilt of his sword absently, as travelling chests were loaded onto some spare horses that would be needed for the journey and watched blankly as Sir Jacob's servants hurried to and fro.

The past two days had been a flurry of activity in the Locksley Household. All the preparations going towards his and Robin's departure. Robin had lapped up the attention and relished the adoration of the local children, especially the boys not yet old enough to be thinking of going away to the holy land. Guy, on the other hand, had just wanted the waiting to be over, and thought, one or twice, of what it would have been like, had his father and mother still been alive.

Jacob had looked on in silence as his two 'boys' had been drawn closer to the day, and saw with an eye well accustomed to his son's and his ward's behaviour, the growing tension between the two.

This worried him. He was not a naïve man, nor was he an idealist. He knew full well that ever since Guy and Robin had been little, there had always been a certain tension in their relationship. Things left unsaid. By the clench of a hand whilst the other talked. The tightening of a jaw at the praise of the other. He watched and worried, but knew, if the two did not pull together, he would be lucky to see both his boys again.

Alvanor was restless.

In the week he had been Guy's, he had learnt how quickly Guy's temper could be stretched. Although Guy was relatively gentle with Alvanor, Robin's occasional taunts tensed his rider's body, and made the horse twitchy.

Jacob called his son over, as the last of the trunks were strapped onto the third horse.

'Robin-' He placed a guiding hand on Robin's shoulder and led him slightly aside.

Robin was restless, shifting, never quite meeting his father's gaze. Jacob could see the anticipation burning behind his eyes.

'Robin!' he snapped, his annoyance, for the first time in a while getting the better of him.

Robin's head turned sharply, his eyes widening slightly, and regarded his father attentively, a slight gleam of shame in his eyes.

'I am trying, to talk to you.' Jacob sighed and then began again in a quieter voice. 'I won't be there out in the Holy Land, Robin. When you're caught up in the blood and confusion of battle, I won't be there to guide you in what's right and what's wrong.'

'I know father-' Robin was looking down at his feet.

Jacob cut across him. 'You need to be able to make certain decisions yourself. I'm not saying, don't trust your own judgement, only be careful. Its a different world out there, to the one back here in Locksley. I've taught you well Robin, now its up to you, to put all that into practice.'

Robin nodded without comment, and then looked up to meet his father's gaze.

Jacob stared intently at his son for a second, before tugging him into a tight bear hug and then stepping away.

***

In the end it was Marian who had persuaded Alice to go with her, in order to say goodbye to Robin and Guy. Not knowing anything of Alice and Guy's argument, Marian had presumed her friend was just unwilling to say her farewells.

Alice knew how she would feel, if the last words she had ever said to Guy, were ones spoken in anger, and the thought that he might die out there, even if his last thoughts were of Marian, remembering her unkindness to him, hurt her.

So she had laced her boots and walked the half a mile to Marian's slowly, watching the clouds fly high overhead, and crunching through the last of the ground frost that had covered the banks and footpaths.

Marian was waiting impatiently when Alice arrived, her face bright from the cold morning air, and her long hair pulled back and braided slightly.

'Ready?' Marian asked, and looped an arm through her friend's.

They half ran, half walked the rest of the way to Locksley Manor, and arrived, breathless and laughing at the fence that marked the perimeter of Jacob's land.

Marian stopped for a moment on the bottom rung, leaning her elbows on the top of the fence and looking out across the stretch of meadow down towards the Manor House.

'Will all this go to Robin?' she asked, and followed the curve of the land round towards the grazing meadow and the river beyond.

Alice stepped up beside her, pondering. 'I suppose so. I think Sir Jacob is planning on leaving Guy a sum of money when he dies, and Robin will receive the Estate.' She stopped, lost in thought. It must be hard for Guy, knowing that his own family were unable to provide. It must feel to him like he was taking what was not wanted from Robin.

Then, in a childish fancy, Alice climbed quickly over the fence and said. 'I'll race you there!'

In the most unladylike fashion, she and Marian pelted across the field and slowed only when they reached the outer wall of the courtyard, Alice stretching out a hand to touch it first and smiling in triumph as Marian caught up a few seconds later.

They made their way quietly into the courtyard, in order to make up for their unbecoming arrival and Marian, a slight smile curving the side of her mouth at the sight of Robin, excused herself from Alice's company and made her way over.

'So-' said Robin, his thoughts still partially on his father's talk, but a smile returning to his face nonetheless at the sight of Marian. 'You've forgiven me?'

'I'm not sure.' Marian gauged his reaction, but he could tell she was joking and smiled.

'I may not be gone for so very long.'

But Marian snorted. 'Not so very long? Your father said 8 months at least, and the reality will probably be a year.' She it her lip and glowered at him.

'Can you wait that long?' Robin reached out a hand to touch her arm, but she met his hand halfway with one of her own.

'Of course.' She squeezed his hand tightly.

***

Guy was busy glowering at Robin and Marian, when he felt a hand gently touch his arm.

It was Alice. He hadn't thought to see her again. He thought she would have still been furious.

She was looking at him strangely. Guy frowned slightly.

Then her small hand was pressing something into his.

'They say its easy to forget who you are out there. This'll help.'

She stretched up on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'Sorry,' she whispered in his ear, before backing away.

Guy's eyes had lost the ability to view reality as it was. The walls of the courtyard swayed strangely in and out of focus.

'Guy!' He shook himself, and subconsciously put a hand up to the spot where her lips had brushed his cheek.

He looked down at his hand and unclasped it. A small silver cross lay in in his palm, with a long chain.

He felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth and quickly slipped the chain over his head, tucking the cross under his shirt before Robin could see it.

Then the stab of jealously returned to his heart, as he saw Marian clasp Robin's hand.

Alice and Marian watched from the side as Robin and Guy mounted their horses and turned one last time to raise a hand in a last farewell.

Fae stood, her face a blank mask, watching as her son rode away from her. She didn't feel Jacob's hand slip round her waist, or really hear Robin's last shout of goodbye. Her thoughts were on the time when she would see her son next. She prayed it would not be long.

***

The inn smelt of sweat, dirt and the whiff of barley and hops. Floor, doors walls and windows were encrusted with the filth of ages. A few rowdy locals sat up by the bar, laughing noisily and clunking heavy tankards onto the wooden counter, splashing ale onto the floor and leaning heavily against one another.

A man sat in the corner watching them with disinterest, a mug of ale untouched on the table before him. He was alone, but for a huge dog that lounged lazily at his feet, it's head on it's paws, watching each and every person with yellowed eyes.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the bar, one of the men had toppled backwards off his chair. The man in the corner stood quickly. His hand reaching down as if towards the dog, calling it away. The dog rose easily to its feet and loped after its master, out of the inn, the ale on the table left untouched.

The men at the bar, cheered loudly as their friend on the floor made a valiant attempt to get up. But their cheers died and the room became deathly still, as a tickle of blood dribbled from the man's parted lips.

He coughed once, then a long breath escaped his lips and his breathing was stilled.

***

**Oooh!**

**Ok, so a sort of bitty chapter here, with some drama at the end – and a bit of mystery if I say so myself. Will begin work on Chapter 5 (yay =) soon!!**

**Any reviews are welcome as motivation, crits, or otherwise. But they do make me HAPPY =D**

**V xxx**


	5. Glory and Gold

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To all of you wonderful people who have reviewed! **

**I hope this chapter will keep you going for a bit, and give me time to write the next few =)**

*******

There was a red sky that morning.

It crept across the water of the harbour, stretching long fingers towards the ships anchored there, staining the sea scarlet.

Guy sat brooding, long fingers clenched together until his knuckles turned white.

The week that had passed since his and Robin's departure from Locksley had been slow and tiring, they had been plagued by wet weather since the second day of travelling. The heavens had opened and had emptied themselves on England, making sure everyone and everything was utterly drenched. Guy and Robin had arrived at Sir William of Frensham's Manor late on the fifth day, their clothes weighed down with water, and hair plastered to their heads. Alvanor and Thor stood unimpressed as the two men dismounted in pouring rain, their manes and tails matted and dripping. Alvanor made sure to give Guy an extra soaking by shaking his mane out and spraying water everywhere. Guy growled and grabbed the horse's reins threateningly, pulling his head still. Alvanor had the good grace to look penitent, but stamped his hooves impatiently all the same.

Sir William of Frensham's house was large, larger even than Locksley Manor, and Guy and Robin were led through into the great hall by a tall manservant.

'Good Lord! Who drowned these two wolf pups?' Sir William was a bulky man, his height and breadth reminiscent of some of the Destriers Guy and Robin had looked over at the Stud Farm, his face however was jovial, and his fox coloured hair spiky.

Guy scowled at being called a 'wolf pup' but Robin smiled graciously and went forwards to shake Williams hand.

'So, you two must be Robin: Jacob's boy, and Guy.' He glanced once at Guy, and Guy got the feeling there was an air of disapproval in his gaze. He brushed it off by folding his arms defensively across his chest.

'You must both be tired from your journey, and wish to change into some fresh clothes. Shall I call a servant to show you to your rooms?'

Robin smiled. 'Thank you Sir William-'

But Sir William cut across him. 'Please! we are to be comrades in arms are we not? I should like to be 'William' to both of you.'

A flicker of a frown crossed Guy's face, but he masked it by pushing a hand through his dripping hair.

William called for one of his maids, and watched as both young men were led out of the Hall their clothes dripping slightly onto the wooden floor.

'Come down and get something to eat once you're ready!' he called after them, and then settled back into his chair, thinking.

Later, Guy lay on the bed that had been provided for him. The room that Sir William had put him in was relatively spacious, it's walls covered with tapestries and a small mirror next to the window. A chest and wardrobe sat to one side.

Subconsciously, he reached for the cross that had lain next to his skin for the past five days and pressed it between his fingers, running the chain through his hands.

As he felt sleep reach for him, he thought for a fleeting moment, not of Marian, but of Alice. and a smile turned up one corner of his mouth.

***

Guy was about to stand up from his seat by the water's edge when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, fingers biting into it tightly.

Guy shoved the hand forcefully off and stood up.

He found himself face to face with Robin.

Guy could smell the alcohol on Robin's breath and his body tensed slightly, stepping back a pace as he glimpsed the almost crazed look in Robin's eyes.

'What do you want?' Guy asked aggressively, his voice coming out in a low growl.

'A fight.' slurred Robin. 'Now.'

Guy glared. 'I don't fight tavern brawls.' He turned, as if to walk away from Robin.

'Coward Gisborne?' asked Robin, quick as a whip.

Guy had turned in a flash, his hand reaching for Robin's throat and holding him hard and fast. 'Don't you _ever _call me a coward.' He ground out. 'Got it?'

Robin licked his lips cautiously, planning his next move.

As Guy let go of the jaw lock he had held him in, Robin struck fast. His fist connecting with the side of Guy's cheek, sending him stumbling sideways.

Guy righted himself, seething, his right eye slightly closed.

'Think you're good enough for Marian, do you?' Robin crowed, his infatuated state, making him feel temporarily invincible.

Guy was so surprised, that he froze. 'What did you say?'

'I said, so you think you're good enough for her, pauper?' The last word was said viciously, and Robin knew he had hit a nerve.

He was ready as Guy, blinded by his fury, flew at him. Hitting with power, but not really doing much damage other than to his already bruised knuckles.

Reeling away from a blow, Guy forced himself to concentrate.

Robin he knew, was drunk, and would sooner or later start making mistakes. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, and began to circle, watching Robin carefully.

He could feel the blood pumping fast through his body, and a cold trail of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. But he ignored these, concentrating instead on his opponent's every move.

Robin was stepping clumsily, his feet not working quite in sync with the rest of him, his fists falling loosely every now and then.

A swell of anger mounted up inside him again, as Robin's vicious words replayed in Guy's head.

Guy struck hard, his fist connecting with the side of Robin's nose, and then bringing his other fist into his stomach.

'Guy! Robin!' There was a loud shout of outrage, and William came storming from the now brightly lit alley to the right. The newly risen sun was shining bright into his eyes, the outlines of the two fighters dark against the backdrop of sea and sun.

Guy, as if shaken from a state in which he had been unable to control himself, straightened and shook his head slightly.

William was ashen faced, his eyes blazing furiously.

'What the hell do you think you were doing?' he looked angrily from man to man, his eyes burning with displeasure.

Guy got the impression William was very much a tutor in full swing, telling off a truant pupil, and it made him feel distinctly hot under the collar.

He looked up at Robin, who was still clutching his stomach, his nose bloody and red smears lacing his face and upper lip. Guy imagined he didn't look much better.

'Well?' William glared at them both.

'He attacked me.' Guy hated blaming someone else for the start of a fight, it felt childish. But on this occasion, he could think of no other alternative; he would not reveal his feelings for Marian so easily.

Robin, on the other hand, was thick with the liquor clouding his judgement, and began. 'He needed to be taught a lesson, about what sort of woman he falls for.'

William's eyes narrowed.

'What is he talking about Guy?'

Guy ground his teeth together. 'Nothing.'

'Thinking men don't have fights over nothing.' William sighed. 'Is it about a girl?'

'No!'

'Yes.'

Robin and Guy glared at each other.

'He thinks he's good enough for her, when she loves me. Me!' Robin was slightly hysterical, his voice rising octaves at a time.

'Robin!' said William warningly. 'Let it rest.'

'How does he know?' Guy was staring at Robin now, a flicker of realisation lighting his eyes. He had never mentioned his love for Marian in front of anyone, let alone Robin.

'Because I've read what you've written in that letter. All of it, all your lies, all your manipulation.' Robin spoke like one possessed, and William stepped subconsciously between the two of them, as if to form a barrier between the opposing forces.

Guy's face grew like thunder. 'You read my letter?' his voice was low and threatening. He had written a letter to Marian before they had left Locksley, planning to slip it under her door, or give it to her some time in private, but he had never got round to it. It had sat at the bottom of his trunk, unopened, unread, until apparently now.

Another spark of anger was kindled in the pit of Guy's stomach. He made a quick move towards Robin, but was held forcefully back, as William leapt forwards and pinned his arms behind him, letting him struggle.

Robin, taunting now over, backed away, stumbling on the cobbles, and turned his back on them both. It took him a while to make it across the quay and into one of the alleys, Guy's gaze searing his back.

Finally, when he was out of sight William let Guy go.

Guy gave William a long hard look, and then turned on his heel, striding swiftly away not knowing where he would go, but going all the same. Needing to get away.

***

A voice was singing quietly in one of the upstairs rooms when Marian arrived at Alice's house, her dress splattered with mud and a mischievous smile playing about her face.

Marian whispered a quick hello to Brianna and then hurried up the stairs.

As she neared Alice's room, the singing grew slightly louder.

_My loves gone away O'er the sea today_

_My loves O'er the sea today_

_When he's coming back O'er the sea to me_

_This song for him shall I play_

_He's gone and he's left me a fine golden ring_

_He's gone and he's left me a ring_

_When he's coming back O'er the sea to me_

_This song for him shall I sing _

Marian smiled and opened the door. 'For whom were you singing Alice?'

Alice jumped, a slightly guilty look on her face, but it gave way to mild annoyance as she saw who had interrupted her.

She fixed Marian with a quick glower, but it didn't last very long, and soon she smiled and put her needle work to one side.

'That would be none of your business Marian.' She said, enjoying her position of secret keeper.

Marian pouted slightly. 'I think its Guy.'

Alice blushed furiously.

'Do you want to know why?' Marian ploughed on. 'Because I _know _he's sent you a letter, and I _know _you've received it.' She smiled triumphantly, but Alice concentrated on looking demure.

'If I have received a letter from Guy, it would still be none of your business.'

Marian frowned, a little upset that her friend was so obviously unwilling to share _anything _of that nature with her.

'Fine!' She said, and bounced down on the bed next to Alice.

Alice smiled secretly, and thanked God that she had placed the letter from Guy in her desk, a few minutes before Marian had arrived.

'Oh!' Marian, now animated again, bounced slightly on the bed. 'Did you hear about the murder, up at the Kings Arms? One of the locals was stabbed in the back. You knew him. He was Bessie's husband.'

Alice stared. 'Oh poor Bessie. How she must be suffering.' Alice thought of Marian's mother's maid, her sweet temperament and cheery nature. 'Why didn't I hear of this?'

Marian merely smiled patronisingly.

Alice lapsed into thought.

'I'd better go-' Marian said suddenly, she had glanced out the window and seen the sun now lowering in the sky. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

Alice nodded, knowing that she wouldn't have much choice in the matter whatever she said.

She watched as her friend hurried from the room, and glanced over her shoulder once, to grin cheekily at Alice before disappearing the other of the side of the door.

Alice placed her sample back in the small wooden box her father had given her one Christmas for her needle work and set it to one side, her eyes straying back to where she had hidden Guy's letter.

Carefully, making sure not to disturb the papers on the top of her desk, she lifted up the drawer and took out Guy's letter. She turned it over in her hands, then with a sort of ceremony, opened it and slid out the letter itself, running her hands over the imprints of the letters where he had pressed on the nib of the quill too hard.

She unfolded it and read, again.

_Alice,_

_We have reached Messina, an Italian port on the edge of the Mediterranean Sea. It's all noise and bustle here, as I have found in all the other foreign towns. Messina is our last stop on allied territory before we reach the Holy Land, for it is the last port on our journey. We sail for Acre on Friday and I am looking forward to seeing some action within the next few weeks. _

_I wish I could explain to you the anticipation I feel as I sit here and write to you. Outside men are calling to one another in different tongues, each one more exotic and strange to me than the last. Sometimes I wish for the simplicity of life in Locksley, but then I feel the excitement in the air, and know that I would never be anywhere else but here._

_I, would have you know, that the necklace you pressed into my hand that last day, it has never left my person. I carry it now. It has helped me. Thank you..._

_***_

As the stream of soldiers left the old centre of Messina, their horses hooves clopping noisily on the stones, men, women and children came out to see them go. Some cheered, others waved. Some stood and stared in awe as the Knights, squires, and footsoldiers went past, weapons all gleaming in the early morning sun.

They marched their way down to the docks, where the ships were waiting.

One little boy stood up on a pile of fish crates and pressed down on his grandfather's head, leaning up to get a better view.

'Where are they going Granda?'

He grandfather swung him off the crates and onto his shoulders.

'To the Holy Land, across the sea.'

The little boy craned his neck.

'What are they going for Granda?'

His grandfather sighed. 'For glory and gold, my boy. For glory and gold.'

***

**Mwahaha, and that is all I am giving you for now!!!**

**Again, reviews do make me happy *nudge nudge**

**And the next chapter should be up sooner, as the Christmas Holidays start tomorrow!!**

**V xxx**


	6. Guy and the Lion

**OK here's chapter 6. Sorry its a bit shorter than the previous few, but chapter 7 should (fingers crossed) be up soon!**

*******

The first thing that struck Guy about the Holy Land, was the heat. It sat, like a great hazy fog,

clouding through everything, and stifling everyone. As he walked Alvanor down the gangplank, the horse snorted slightly at the strange new smells wafting from the strange new land he was now in. Guy laid a hand on Alvanor's neck and shifted round in the saddle to take a last look behind him at the belly of the ship where he had stayed for the majority of his journey. The dark horse boxes and the smell of men and manure, the hard bunks and the foul tasting ale and food.

Thor was being stubborn, Guy could make out Robin trying to haul himself up onto the horse's back as it turned right circles, not allowing him to get a firm grip on the saddle to pull himself up. Guy suppressed a smirk and dug his heels gently into Alvanor's sides letting the horse walk down and onto hard packed earth.

Their first step on Saracen soil. A ripple of excitement shot through Guy and Alvanor whinnied impatiently, stamping one hoof on the ground before moving off to where Sir William sat astride his sturdy war horse Galdon.

Ever since the fist fight at Portsmouth, Sir William Frensham had kept a sharp eye on both of them. Guy felt as though someone was constantly breathing down the back of his neck, and it made him irritable and foul tempered.

Now, he decided, all that would change, Sir William would no longer have the chance to treat him as a petulant child. Here in the Holy Land was his chance to prove himself, to Robin, to Marian, to Sir William of bloody Frensham. He would show them what he, Guy, could do for King, for Country.

***

The King's camp was outside the city, on the outskirts of the hot desert sand, all white tents and red crosses. There was a long stream of them, all riding out from the city, a winding trail down towards the camp.

Robin, having managed to drag himself onto Thor, rode beside Sir William, his heart pounding in anticipation. So close! So close to the king, to the Holy Land, and his dream. He glanced across at Guy, who rode, stony faced, not even sweating in the heat.

Robin rolled his eyes and told himself Guy was being his usual stubborn infuriating self, so as not to feel that twinge of guilt that had first pierced him once he had sobered up the afternoon after the fight.

Guy, was not going to spoil it for him. Robin gritted his teeth, and urged Thor on a little faster, so as to be slightly ahead of his colleagues.

As they entered the camp, the first of the tents appearing either side, sentries stood either side of the coulomb, scanning the crowd carefully for any intruders who could pose a threat to the King. Robin glanced quickly behind him and saw the city still glimmering slightly and the sea just on the horizon beyond that, before Guy obscured his view.

Robin sighed and turned again, following Sir William as he rode confidently through the camp.

Robin hadn't realised before, what authority Sir William actually had, until he came to the King's tent. The other knights rode respectfully past, only a few stopping, and those few being told politely to move on, 'the king would see them later.'

However, as soon as Sir William dismounted immediately outside the King's tent, a man rushed forward to take his horse.

'The King has been waiting for you Sir William.'

William nodded graciously and waited whilst Guy and Robin swung themselves down from their horses before stepping inside the large tent.

The floor of the tent was covered by a massive rug, woven with intricately patterned designs and laid directed over the sand. There was a curtained off section at the back which Robin presumed was the King's sleeping quarters, and the rest was a large open space. To the side were some wooden chairs and a large table, and set in the very centre was a large, high backed chair.

On the chair, sat an impressive looking man, his mane of blonde hair was thick and newly cut, he had a small beard, and his eyes, set in a relatively young face, told of knowledge beyond his years. King Richard the Lionheart, watched them as they came in, a plain crown was fitted on his head, and he was dressed in a dark red tunic with three golden lions emblazoned across the chest, a simple belt was tied round his waist and his sword hung easily from it. He had the authority and air of a King, but he was not dressed for battle, in fact King Richard had been waiting.

'Ah! Sir William, you have decided to grace us with your company at last.' The King smiled widely and got up to clasp William's hand warmly.

Sir William smiled and managed to bow just before the king could shake his hand.

'Your majesty – procedure.' He chided, before taking the King's hand.

Robin stared. Sir William was treating the King as if he were a new addition to the royal court and untutored in the ways of the monarchy.

But King Richard merely laughed loudly, and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

'Your majesty, these two young men are Robin of Locksley, Jacob of Locksley's son, and Guy of Gisborne, Jacob's ward.'

Both Guy and Robin bowed low before the king.

'I am at your service, majesty.' said Robin devoutly.

'An honour to meet you your highness.' Guy was less grovelling, and noted the King's amusement at Robin's performance.

Richard turned back to Sir William.

'You have come in good time, William, I have planned an offensive on one of the larger towns a couple of miles to the east of Acre. We have made progress, yes, but we must push home our attacks.'

'When is your assault planned for?'

The King wandered aimlessly over to the large table and fingered the corner of a map. 'This coming Tuesday.'

'Your Highness, that's two days time. Your new recruits will have very little time to prepare themselves.'

The King surveyed William. 'But then surely that is what the Saracens least expect, and it will give our new soldiers the perfect chance to prove themselves.'

Sir William nodded accepting the King's words.

'Very well then, we shall leave you anon-' He turned to leave.

'I presume Sir William, you will be taking your place in the Knights Templar?'

Sir William nodded. 'Yes, yes I will. Thank you your Highness.'

He bowed, and Robin and Guy followed suit.

They left the Kings tent and waited whilst their horses were returned to them.

_Two days! _Thought Robin, excitement coursing through him. _Two days, then action. _

***

**And for the beginning of Guy and Robin's adventures in the Holy Land, you shall have to wait till next chapter! Please Review if you want to, and I may bring out the cookie jar again! **

**Hope you all have a Happy Christmas, if chapter 7 isn't up before then!**

**V**

**xx**


	7. Sacrifices

**Here is Chapter 7 at last. Sorry about the wait, and I know this kind of Christmas based chapter is a little late considering. **

**Hope you enjoy, but I have to say I will not be posting Chapter 8 until I get some more reviews =(**

***

_Alice,_

_I pray that this letter reaches you in the best of health, and that the winter in Locksley is not as harsh as it was last year. It is strange out here, for although I am sure it must be nearing Christmas, it is hotter than it would ever be during summer back home. _

_We had our first taste of action a few days back, and escaped unscathed, although others were not so lucky. I never really imagined what it would be like, but now I have experienced it, it is hard to put into words that you would be able to comprehend. _

_It is a swirling mass, of dust, and blood and confusion, where you no longer know yourself from those lying dead around you, least of all your own side, and afterwards it is no clearer in your head than thick fog. _

_But now I may sign, Sir Guy of Gisborne, for in the midst of the confusion I managed some act of foolish bravery, and to the King I am now Sir Guy. Robin also, as I am sure Marian will happy to hear. _

_Yet, we did not achieve anything in that battle, even the King finds it hard to justify the loss of life on that day, he is a good man, for all his dreams of glory and valour. _

_Next time, I am sure we will make progress, push through and gain the upper hand. The Saracens in the town we wish to take are not many compared to the numbers here. I am confident that by the New Year, the King will have achieved one of the goals he set down for his new crusaders. _

_I will write again soon. _

_Give my well wishes to your family and to Sir Jacob and Lady Locksley._

_Yours,_

_Guy_

Alice slumped down onto her window sill and pressed her forehead against the cold glass.

He had written _yours. _Hers, she smiled.

And yet, he had not signed, Sir Guy. She wondered.

He seemed strangely uncertain and disdainful of his new standing, when the Guy she knew would have been so proud. And he barely mentioned Marian, were the Guy of before would have been eager to hear news and pass on his well wishes, in fact the Guy she had known, would not have writ to her at all, this letter would have been for Marian. Instead this new Guy seemed to pass over her, before moving on.

She could hear a racking cough through the wall from her fathers room and a weight fell on her heart. Since December had set in, her fathers weak condition had worsened, he had become entirely bedridden, and had to be constantly taken care of.

Her mother was through there now, she could hear her gentle voice through the wall. Sir Jacob had sent a manservant to help her father with bathing, and the things she and her mother were unable to assist him with.

It pained her to see him so weak and defeated. Where was the strong father figure of her childhood? Her mother told her that illness struck everyone, but Alice couldn't understand why her father of all people should be the one to suffer.

Marian's visits had become less frequent recently, Christmas was fast arriving and her mother needed her at home, also, Marian wasn't comfortable in Alice's house. She was jumpy every time Alice's father coughed harshly, and found herself very hot under the collar when Alice talked about him. She had known Daniel since she had been very small, and Alice got the feeling Marian was very uncomfortable at the thought of illness and failure, old age and suffering.

So the last few weeks had been quiet, and this letter from Guy brought a flicker of hope to her, it made her heart leap in her chest, and she clutched it tightly before placing it in her desk drawer, with the bundle of other letters he had sent her.

***

'Guy! Robin!' Sir William's urgent voice cut above the shouts of the soldiers, as he came hurrying quickly over.

'William?' Robin stood up and offered the man his seat.

'No, no! No time.' William was obviously flustered, his usually immaculate tabard bearing the red cross of the Templar was creased and his sword belt was not buckled properly.

Guy, who had been sitting to the side, avoiding Robin as best he could as they shared a small tent, looked up from his polishing

'You must move quickly, scouts have sighted a large party of Saracens moving towards the camp. They're moving fast on horses. You must come!'

Guy dropped the new leather bridle which he had been softening and reached for his plate armour.

'No time!' Sir William turned quickly, his sword swinging loosely. 'Just your leather guards, your swords and horses. Now hurry!'

Robin and Guy exchanged glances and buckled on their guards quickly.

Alvanor and Thor stood patiently outside as Guy and Robin threw saddles roughly on their backs and swung themselves up.

'Where do you think the King is?' Robin asked Guy as they cantered through the camp, their hearts beating fast in anticipation of the battle.

Guy gave Robin an amused glance. 'Right at the front probably.'

***

A huge dog rounded the corner of the corridor as it opened out into the meeting chambers, and Amil retreated back into his chair, his heart pounding as the massive animal loped towards his pedastal.

'Fenris! Heel!' A sharp voice cut through the chamber, and the dog whined and slunk back towards the man who came striding in.

Amil straightened and tried to regain a more regal and commanding posture.

'You have come early-'

'I come when I must.' The newcomer cut in, his voice as harsh with Amil as with the dog.

Amil fell silent a little abashed for reasons he couldn't place. But the man continued.

'There is a man among the English crusaders who would be very useful to us. His father is in close conference with the King. He would be a vital source within their camp if we were to capture him.'

'But the raiding party has already left, I cannot call them back now-'

Amil felt himself being scrutinised carefully, and he didn't much care for it.

'I shall ride after them- Make it my personal duty to find this man. He will of course be in the party sent out to defend the King.'

Amil found himself nodding in order to retain some control over the situation, he felt he needed to confirm the decisions so as to retain his position.

'Very well, you may go-'

But the man had already exited in a swirl of linen and dog scent.

***

Guy found the anticipation the worst part. Just the waiting.

It clenched his stomach, and made his heart beat faster.

Waiting.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, his mouth dry and every inch of him tensed, unable to relax his muscles. Alvanor stamped uneasily, his hooves sending great clouds of sand billowing about him, and making Guy irritable.

He tugged a little too sharply on Alvanor's bit and the horse snorted angrily pushing his head stubbornly forward to avoid Guy's chastising.

Guy scowled, and tried to swallow back his annoyance.

Suddenly, there was a great shout from the ranks of men, and a surge forwards, as over the crest of the hill opposite, came a line of horsemen, riding fast and furiously.

Guy dug his heels sharply into Alvanor's flanks, and the horse sprang smoothly forwards, already beginning to outstrip the horses on either side of them.

The Kings Crusaders flew across the sand towards the oncoming Saracens. Guy reaching for his sword as they galloped ever closer, his blood pounding in his ears, breath coming hard and fast.

If all had been silent before, as the first of the men from each side collided in a clash of sabres and swords, an eruption of sound hit Guy as he and Alvanor covered the last metres of desert. Such was the pace that the horses had set up, that they almost shot right past each other, missing each other at the vital point and riders swinging their rearing mounts round in the race for their lives.

A Saracen swung past Guy slashing his sabre menacingly, and Guy turned Alvanor, parrying the blow easily and stabbing into the man's stomach, sending him toppling off his mount.

'Its all show.' Guy muttered to Alvanor, swinging the horse round, and urging him on.

The sand blew across the faces of the fighters, obscuring their vision even more, and panicking the horses.

A sharp point sliced Guys cheek and he flinched away instinctively, pushing Alvanor forwards to meet another man, who swung at man and horse.

Alvanor reared, his hooves flailing and Guy clung on to his back desperately. One of the horse's hooves struck the Saracen rider in the side, and there was a crack. The man gave a short scream, and his horse skittered sideways, becoming lost in the mass of fighting men.

Alvanor placed all four hooves back on the ground, and Guy quickly patted his neck.

'Good work Alva.'

All of a sudden, Robin had bolted up next to him, tugging back an over exited Thor, who was almost snarling at the Saracen horses.

For the first time, in a very long time, Robin gave Guy the briefest of smiles as he stared at the bristling Thor, before the rush of men whisked them away.

Guy glanced through the sand at the dune which the Saracens had come down, as a lone rider cantered down towards the battle. He watched, suspicious, until he was interrupted by a sabre whistling past his ear.

Guy wasn't sure how long he fought. The metallic, festering scent of blood rose in the heat of the nearly midday sun, and congealed. Guy cut, thrust and parried, keeping one hand tight on Alvanor's reins until it ached, and the other gripped tightly round the hilt of his sword. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and blood cracked on his hands as it dried.

All of a sudden, the Saracen's horses turned and poured, as one, back up the sand towards the dune.

Guy tried to turn Alvanor about, to face the Crusaders camp, but the sheer weight of horses wouldn't let him. He was caught up in the stream. He glimpsed Robin behind him also, Thor fighting against the onslaught of horse flesh.

In the background, the crusaders were fleeing as best they could towards their home defences.

Guy found he could do nothing but ride with the flow. He dug his heels into Alvanor, hoping to outstrip the Saracens, but they kept pressing on.

_What the hell do I do?_ He thought desperately, as the slope of the dune came ever closer.

If he just pulled Alvanor to a halt, they would both be crushed by the horses behind them. His best bet would be to ride on, and try to double back somehow, once the rush had slowed.

Robin rode behind Guy, desperate thoughts filling his head. How to get back? How to return to the camp?

Then, he noticed a flash of steel to his right, and braced himself for the blow, which fell, not on him, but short. His horse reared.

Guy heard Thor's scream of pain and urged Alvanor on.

He now realised what they were doing, trying to corner him, pull him away from the rest of the crusaders. To trap him.

As the horses around him slowed, he held his sword ready. His heart beating out a staccato rhythm in his chest, so hard against his ribs, he thought it might burst out of him altogether.

As the first of the Saracens turned towards him. He swung at him, steel meeting steel with a clash.

He was in a ring of the Saracens, his chances very little against such numbers. But he fought nonetheless.

Then, there was a sharp pain to the back of his head, his vision exploding into piercing lights. Guy collapsed forwards in the saddle. His fight finished.

***

It was Christmas day, and the feasting had been going on for the past hour. Locksley Manor Hall was filled with candles, three great tables laden with food. Musicians played down one end, and the guests of Sir Jacob of Locksley talked avidly.

Jacob surveyed the scene with a contented gaze, his goblet of mulled wine held loosely in his hand, as he leant on the table watching.

_Everything, was perfect. _He glanced to his right where Fae sat. _Almost perfect. _

Robin and Guy were not here for the first time in many years, to celebrate this feast with them, and he knew that that was weighing heavily on his wife as she sat so quiet next to him.

He let his goblet rest, and reached across, covering her small cold hand with his larger warm one. Fae glanced at her husband, a grateful expression flitting across her face, along with a small smile.

Alice sat beside Marian who was picking at her food absently.

Alice grabbed her friend's wrist, as Marian began to shred her venison into small and smaller pieces. She shook her head, and then sank back into her seat.

Marian was silent for a moment, then, as if unable to remain quiet for any longer said. 'Its strange without Robin isn't it?'

Alice nodded in answer, but thought of Guy.

'Its quieter-' she said, and Marian gave a short laugh.

'Do you think they're celebrating Christmas now? In the Holy Land?' Marian looked at Alice, making her friend a little uneasy under her constant unblinking gaze.

'I don't know Marian- I don't know.'

There was a gust of cold wind and all the heads in the hall turned towards the doors.

A man stood, shivering slightly, a long travelling cloak wrapped tightly around him, in his hand was a rolled parchment.

'I have ridden direct from Portsmouth,' called the man stepping into the hall. 'I have a message for Sir Jacob of Locksley.'

All eyes flew to Jacob, who sat at the other end of the Great Hall, his face a sudden unreadable mask.

'I am he.' he said after a moment, and then stood. 'Any message you hold, you may deliver to me.'

The messenger came forwards, his riding boots shedding snow on the stone paving and handed Jacob the letter across the table.

Sir Jacob nodded to one of his footmen to pay the messenger and sat back into his chair, staring at the parchment in his hand.

Alice's heart was suddenly in her mouth, for a reason she could not comprehend, and she waited with bated breath as Jacob opened the message, his hands shaking slightly.

He read the letter quickly.

His face went the colour of the parchment that he was holding, and Alice thought she saw a tremor pass through him.

Eventually he stood, leaning heavily on the table his hands shaking almost imperceptibly, but Fae had noticed.

'My son-' He passed a hand across his face, and next to Alice, Marian took a sharp breath in.

'My son Robin has been wounded, and Guy-'

Alice froze.

Jacob took a shaky breath inwards.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne is dead.'

***

**Mwahaha. **

**And for Chapter 8, you shall have to review! **

**Happy New Year.**

**V xx**


	8. Burning, Drowning

**Hehe, Thank You to all those of you who have reviewed =) This chapter is for you! Hope this one balances the shock at the end of chapter 7, I couldn't resist the cliffhanger *smiles apologetically.**

***

Guy stood, or rather hung, in the dark void.

He knew nothing. Nothing but the pain in his head. The ache from his wrists and the wrench on his shoulders.

Blackness. Pain. And then nothing. All Revolved around his head. Everything.

Everything, and then nothing.

He blinked.

Small sounds, crept close to his ears.

The drip of water. Water. _God he was thirsty. _Wind, blowing, whistling through spaces. The spaces in his head felt empty. Sandy, full of dust, and emptiness.

His mouth was full of sand too. His tongue pressed into the roof of his mouth. Gritty, and dry. He ached for water.

A sharp pain pierced his side, and consciousness flooded back to him, cruel, unforgiving and harsh.

Strange voices spoke quickly in a strange language, that he couldn't follow.

He tried to lift his head, which was resting on his chest, but found his shoulders couldn't take the strain and let his chin drop.

'Do you all give up so easily?' A mans voice, sharp as a scythe, caused Guy to jerk his head up quickly.

'Good.' said the man, as Guy winced in pain but kept his gaze steady.

It took him a moment to take in the man's pale skin, hardened and darkened by the sun, and a moment more to realise he could understand him.

'You're English!' He spat, disgusted.

'Well done.' the man said sarcastically, and dropped cross-legged to the ground to observe Guy levelly.

This unnerved Guy slightly.

He was hanging, suspended by his wrists, and found he couldn't look the man in the eye properly, so he straightened his head, and concentrated on looking as squarely ahead as he could.

'Got some pride in you then?' The man observed cooly.

Guy ground his teeth, and felt a swell of anger rise in him.

'Pride come from your father? Or did you let your head swell to the same size as those other preening bastards the King calls his Knights Templar?'

Guy clenched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes, seeing red. They had lain dead around him as he had swung Alvanor round on the sand. Drawn up in the tide of horses, all those 'preening bastards' had been strewn; mutilated and bloody, lifeless.

'What? No quip to throw back at me? Nothing?' The man sat on the floor staring up at Guy as he swung, the fury clenching his mouth tight shut.

Guy closed his eyes again and- _from your father? Pride from your father?_

'You knew my father? How? What do know of my family?'

'Knew?' Guy couldn't see the mans face, but he thought he heard a note of surprise lift it. 'Of course.'

'You want to know eh? Eh?' He was standing now, and with each word he slapped Guy lightly on the cheek.

Guy wrenched his head angrily away.

_Anger._ The man smiled. _Good. _

'Sir Mordred-'

The man on the floor stood with a single fluid motion and moved into the shadows, out of Guy's line of sight.

Mordred speared Amir with a steady gaze and stood whilst the other man tried to stand himself a little taller.

'Well?' Amir glanced over Mordred's shoulder at Guy.

'He doesn't know.'

'What? Doesn't know what?'

'About his father- He knows nothing.'

'Well then, what use is he to us?' Amir gave Mordred a superior glance, which he quickly lost.

'He can be... Manipulated.' Mordred looked back at Guy for moment. 'He has anger in his soul. All we have to do is play to it.'

Amir was starting to like this idea, torture to him, had always felt far too straight forward and basic, an animal instinct. But manipulation? And playing to the anger in peoples souls. That sounded like a craft worthy of his courts.

'How-' he began.

'I will see to it.' Mordred, was already planning, his long fingers twining and untwining.

He stalked back to Guy, and stood surveying him intently.

Guy glared back.

_Stubborn_. Thought Mordred. _Like that God Damn Horse. _He put a hand unconsciously to his shoulder where a large purple bruise was forming.

Alvanor had not taken well to Mordred.

Guy cleared his head slightly by shaking it, and scowled darkly at Mordred. The man was tall, taller even than Guy, and his hair, though dark and sleek was greying slightly. He had dark eyes, sharp and searching in a thin, hollowed face.

Guy wondered what had made him so bitter, bitter enough to turn against King and country, probably family too.

Mordred spoke some harsh guttural words to two men standing to the side, and they stepped toward Guy.

Guy eyed them warily.

They unchained his ankles first, which had been bound together by a cuff bolted to the floor, then stood and set about releasing his wrists from their metal confines.

He knew that as soon as they let the second cuff open he would drop onto the paving stones, and readied himself for the fall.

He had not expected his shoulders to be so stiff, so when he dropped he wasn't prepared for the jolt of agony that ripped across the back of his neck and shoulder blades.

Biting back a cry, he hissed in pain and pushed himself into a sitting position.

His wrists he found, were bleeding, and as he was dragged to his feet, he gripped his left wrist with his right hand, rubbing to ease the sting.

'Come.' Mordred signaled for Guy to follow him.

Guy stumbled the first few steps, his legs still unaccustomed to bearing his weight, but soon he shrugged off the two men holding him up, and walked on unhindered.

Mordred was leading him through huge stone caverns, underground Guy supposed.

A cool breeze whipped through the cavern and Guy shivered violently. He was wearing nothing but his breaches; they had stripped him of everything else after they had knocked him unconscious. His chain-mail, sword and leather guards, his plate armor sat freshly polished in the tent back at the camp.

Suddenly Mordred stopped in front of him, and turned, a smile flitting across his sharp features.

'The torture chambers of his lordship Amil Ak'Salib.'

As they stepped into the next cavern, Guy found himself suddenly surrounded by noise, and heat. Sweltering heat, and smoke and steam. Screams and cries cut through the acrid fog, and Guy could just make out figures through the screen of heat.

_This is what men call Hell on Earth_, Guy thought desperately as he was led through. _If there is a God, then he is not here. Not in this place, no God can reach here. This Hell is of Satan's making. _

As he thought this Mordred came looming back out of the mist towards him, and his teeth flashed slightly in the fires from the furnaces.

He came up next to Guy and wrapped an arm round his shoulders. Guy went rigid, disgusted by his touch, but somehow unable to draw away. Mordred leaned conspiratorially closer.

'Here, we can make men think they're burning, drowning.' He breathed, his whisper loud in Guy's ears. 'Anything to make them talk.'

And Guy knew in that moment, he too would burn, and drown.

***

**Ok! For chapter nine, you shall have to wait =)**

**But thank you so much for all the support you Reviewers have given me! And please, keep reviewing, reviews do make me type faster. =P And I may bring out the Cookies again. Hehe.**

**A massive thank-you again to Emma, who has kept me writing. **

**V**

**xxx**


	9. Gone

**Wow, Chapter 9, I never thought this far ahead. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As ever, please review =)**

*******

Alice had wept until she found she could cry no more.

Marian had gone home with her father soon after the messenger had left, and had managed a weak smile for Alice, before her face fell. Alice knew that she was wishing she was with Robin, rather than here, having to wait upon letters to bring her news. Alice kept up her facade in front of her mother, but as soon as she had escaped the Great Hall, she found she couldn't contain the horror and anguish that had filled her since the news had been announced.

_Sir Guy of Gisborne is dead. _

She flew into the forest, running as fast as she could and not stopping until her feet ached and every breath hurt her lungs and her eyes stung with tears. She had thrown herself down at the roots of an oak tree and huddled there, letting her misery wash over her.

It was the cold that drove her home in the end. After she had stopped crying, the bitterness in the air took hold and she remembered how numb her fingers were, and how much the wind made her shiver.

Now, as she gazed out the window onto the snow covered fields, close to the back of Marian's Manor House, she only felt a gnaw of sorrow tug at her heart, before she pulled herself firmly together.

The door burst open, jolting Alice from her revere, and Marian toppled in, her arms overflowing with clothes and a rough leather hold all.

'What on earth are you doing?' Alice couldn't conceal a short laugh as Marian dropped the bundle on the bed and retraced her steps across the room, retrieving the odd clothes that had gotten mislaid along the way.

'Packing.' Said Marian simply, an air of decision in her voice, that Alice had seldom heard before.

'Packing? Marian- packing? What for?' She stood up. 'What's going on?'

Marian fixed her with a long stare. 'I'm going.'

Alice took a moment to absorb this. 'Where? What are you talking about?'

When Marian didn't answer, she made her way round the bed. 'Is this about Robin?'

Marian held back a small gulp, and turned to her friend.

'I want to go to the Holy Land-'

'Not you too!'

'Alice- Robin might need me!'

'I'm sure Robin is quite alright, busy getting better by himself, in a man's world, doing things that men do when they're so far away from home.'

'A man's world? Who's to say it can't be a woman's too Alice?'

Alice was silent for a second.

'Can I come? Can I come with you?'

Marian was stunned. 'But- Guy...'

Alice glanced up at the ceiling and let the tears drain from her eyes at the mention of his name.

'Would not have wanted you to go alone.' She finished definitely. 'I'm coming.'

***

It had not been hard to persuade Alice's mother that a break from Locksley with Marian would be a good idea.

Her father's health had been deteriorating since the harsh winter had started, and Alice was sure she had been getting under her mother's feet during the weeks since the news on Christmas Day.

They had left in the early hours of the morning, paying the man who had been instructed to travel with them to Marian's Uncle south of London with the money Edward had given his daughter for the journey. What the man had done with it, neither girl knew. But they had been free to travel down to Portsmouth unhindered, except by the weather and the occasional unfriendly landlord.

Marian was wet, cold and very angry. She and Alice, had been wandering the dockyard for the past hour, trying to get passage on a ship bound for Messina, from where they could board another ship on to Acre and the Holy Land.

But so far, no luck.

All the Captains took one look at the two girls, and immediately found some excuse for not letting them aboard. Most of them, Alice thought, were pathetically weak and superstitious.

'There is nothing even remotely dangerous about having a woman on board a ship!' Marian was arguing loudly. The man was sticking obsoletely to his guns, his arms crossed across his chest, not budging.

'Urgh! I give up!' Marian turned angrily on the spot, and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her back down the gangplank and onto the cobbles.

'Marian-' Alice had spotted a smaller vessel bobbing farther down the quay, and pointed towards it.

'Over there.'

They hurried over, nimbly avoiding the puddles and pools of salt water that laced the stones. The ship was smaller, a single wooden gangplank leading up the main deck, and its exposed boards in need of some attention.

'It looks a little- decrepit.' Marian stared with some apprehension at the ship, but Alice urged her on.

'Its the only one we haven't tried. We have to give it a go.'

Just then, something rammed hard into the back of Alice's legs, nearly toppling her over. A large, furry and slightly damp something bounded back round to face them.

'What-?' Marian stared at the grinning dog.

Footsteps on the paving behind Alice made her spin round on the spot.

A tall man, his red-blonde hair falling in wet strands across his face, and a dark traveling cloak wrapped about him, stood watching them.

'A little young to be out aren't we ladies?'

***

You were never far from the heat Guy found.

Even as he sat with his back to the wall, hands clenched in front of him, the cold of the stone seeping into him, the heat was still there. Almost a dull agony. A reminder of the corner he had driven himself into.

Mordred paced back and forth in front of him. Suddenly he stopped, and whipped round to face Guy.

'How much do you know about your father? I mean, really know?'

Guy was rather taken aback.

Ever since that first day, when he had woken up hanging from the ceiling of the underground chamber, his ankles bolted to the floor, and cuffs holding his wrists, he had been moved into this small room at the back of Amil Ak'Salib's palace. Nothing had been said to him, no human contact for what must have been a week. His meals twice a day pushed around the door, and let out morning and evening to relieve himself and quickly stretch his legs out in the corridor, before being escorted back into his 'cell' as he thought of it.

In truth, it was not anywhere near as bad as it could have been.

He had a window, high up on the wall, through which streamed sunlight late in the morning, and he could sometimes hear the call of unfamiliar birds. His ears ached for the song of the robin, or the shrill call of the blackbird. Sounds of England. Of home.

'Well?' Mordred asked impatiently.

Guy had been drifting.

'Nothing.' he said truthfully. What good would it do to lie? Guy could see no reason. He knew, nothing. Nothing about his family. Nothing of his father's life, or deeds. Truthfully, nothing.

Mordred, he could tell, was absorbing this information.

'So you don't know?' A flicker of a smirk played across his face. 'Not a thing?'

Guy felt the heat rising. No. He didn't know. But what the hell did it matter to this slimy bastard?

He took a deep breath.

'Nothing.' He said again, through gritted teeth.

'You'll be interested to hear then, that he was murdered.' Mordred's eyes gleamed.

Guy felt his gorge rise.

Why?

Why had Jacob never mentioned anything of his father?

Why had he never entrusted anything to Guy, never said anything?

'Who?' He managed to rasp out.

Mordred took a minute to answer, as if weighing up the options carefully.

'Your precious King Richard.'

Silence.

'Did you hear me?' Mordred asked.

'King Richard the Goddamned Lionheart, had your father murdered in cold blood.'

Guy shook silently.

'DAMN IT! DID YOU HEAR ME!' Mordred was suddenly furious, and Guy reacted the only way he thought he could.

He slammed his fist hard into the wall, not feeling the pain.

He was breathing raggedly, trying to control the surge of hatred that had risen up inside him.

Mordred was watching, his eyes still blazing, but inside he was crowing with glee.

It had been so easy. So easy to make him that angry, that fast. And through it all, Mordred had barely had to bat an eyelid. Besides, he enjoyed shouting

Guy had finished punching the wall, and turned back to Mordred, eyes fiery.

But Mordred had not finished yet.

'Your father was branded a traitor.' He said, in a disturbingly quiet voice. After his outburst, it was almost more threatening than his yelling. 'So he had him murdered, and left your mother to die of a broken heart.'

Guy's jaw clenched, the muscles on his neck taught and his hands balled into fists, ignoring the pain from broken knuckles where he had cracked them into the wall.

'So what do you want Guy?' Mordred watched the man almost warily.

Guy took a moment to answer, as if swallowing his fury down into himself, to let it burn at his core.

'I want my father's revenge.'

***

**Oooh! What shall happen to Marian and Alice?? And what is Guy going to do to exact his revenge? Will Mordred get his evil way?**

**For Chapter 10 you shall have to wait. =)**

**I will be very happy with anyone who reviews, and may think about cookies. *retrieves cookie jar from the shelf and waves it eagerly.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed/added me to story alert/ added me to your favourites list!**

**It makes me very happy!**

**Also, thanks again to Emma**

**V**


	10. Rupert D'Lacy

**Chapter 10!!! You have no idea how exciting this is for me =)**

**Sorry this is such a late update, I've had exams this week. =P the next one should be up by next weekend.**

**As ever Please Review!! **

**Well, here goes...**

*******

'A little young to be out aren't we ladies?'

Marian and Alice stepped instinctively together, watching warily as the tall man crouched down and pulled the dog by the scruff of the neck towards him. He batted it hard on the nose and whispered some words of reprimand in its ear, before rising and looking straight at Alice.

'I hope he didn't hurt you. He doesn't mean to be boisterous, he's just made that way.'

The dog smiled up at them adoringly and then flopped down, head on paws.

'No- I'm fine.' Alice was somewhat unnerved by his unblinking gaze, and glanced quickly at Marian for support.

'Whether we are out by ourselves, or indeed not, is no concern of yours I am sure.' Marian glared at him and gripped Alice's wrist tightly. 'Thank you for your concern.'

She began to walk briskly away, towards the lane leading down towards the market place and the centre of the harbor town.

'You'll have to make sure people don't get the wrong impression then ladies. I was only worried for your safety.'

'Yes, well. We can look after ourselves, thank you.' Marian replied scathingly, not bothering to turn and address him properly.

He muttered something incoherent, and watched as the two girls hurried away from the quay, hearts sinking.

'Is he following?' Marian glanced quickly behind her, but could not see the man behind them in the crowd. 'What do you think he wanted?'

'Maybe he was just genuinely concerned?' Alice gave Marian a quick glance, but could see she was in no mood for arguing.

They walked slowly, avoiding the larger puddles and pulling their cloaks tight around them. The streets were relatively crowded, and growing darker by the minute, and Alice felt herself being jostled and shoved by numerous passers by. She concentrated on keeping up with Marian, who was forging a path through the people a few meters ahead.

All of a sudden, Marian disappeared.

Alice looked frantically at the crowd milling in front of her, searching for a gleam of Marian's chestnut hair.

She caught a flash of movement at the edge of the street and a muffled cry. She pushed her way through, her heart beating fast and adrenaline beginning to pump through her system.

'Marian?'

A large man, his back to Alice had Marian pinned against the wall, a short stubby knife held up to her throat.

Alice froze, fear coursing through her. _Oh God. What did she do? _

Someone shoved past her, pushing her roughly aside.

They thwacked the man who held Marian hard on the back of the head and wrenched the hand holding the knife hard behind their back.

The man crumpled, hitting the ground with a wet thump and Marian's rescuer held out his hand to her.

'Rupert D'Lacy. And I did warn you.'

Marian's expression, which had been one of relief, became one of stubborn annoyance.

'Not you again!'

Rupert laughed, and shook his hair out of his eyes.

'I can wait till he comes round again.' he nudged the man on the floor with his foot. 'And leave you to it, if you wish?'

Marian scowled and it appeared she had gotten over her panic of the past few minutes. 'Thank you. For saving me the trouble of dealing with him myself.'

Alice stood at her elbow, watching Rupert carefully.

'I have a feeling that is the best thanks I will receive.' He smiled.

He fell silent for a moment, and Marian looked as though she were about to excuse them and walk away.

'Wait-' He said suddenly. 'You want passage? Am I right?'

Marian stopped and turned.

'You want a ship that can take you to Messina? And from there to the Holy Land.'

Alice stared at him, suddenly suspicious. _How..?_

'I confess, I did not let my dog run into you without intention.' He pulled a wry smile. 'I thought I might be able to assist you- Sailors take more kindly to ladies accompanied by a gentleman, than by-'

'And you count yourself a noble do you sir?' Marian raised both her eyebrows.

'I did not say nobleman Miss. I am no nobleman, but a gentleman I consider myself to be. Gentleman enough to assist those who look to need help.'

Marian was cowed.

Instead Alice spoke up.

'If we accept your offer sir, what would you want in return? I know enough of the world, to be sure that anyone who offers anything, must surely be after something in return. We have nothing of value, and little about our personages anyway. I fear that you will have to make your way back here alone once we have reached the Holy Land.'

Rupert looked down at his boots, and then glanced at both girls.

'If I were to say, as a friend, I would be happy to accompany you both to the Holy Land, and ensure your safety on the journey, would you accept my offer? Sans charge.'

Alice scrutinised him.

'As far as Messina. For now.'

He smiled briefly, and Alice turned back towards the quay, where the ships were still bobbing.

Rupert made to follow, but Marian grabbed his arm.

'Anything funny, or out place. And I'll make sure this is pressed hard against your throat before you can take two steps towards either of us.' She revealed the hilt of a small dagger, hidden at her belt, and let him have an eyeful of the dark, sharp metal.

Rupert nodded briefly, but did not move on. 'You can trust me.' He said sternly, before turning and following Alice towards the ships.

•••

Guy pushed the rough cloth back from his wrists and picked up the long, thin scimitar. He weighed it in his hands and let the blade balance for a moment, flat on his palm. It was thinner and lighter than his heavy, two bladed broadsword, but almost as long. He ran his fingers along the length of the blade and then swung it once through the air. It make a swish, like the rustle of silk, and the blade sang for a second, the sound hanging in the hot, dry air.

A guard shouted from somewhere in the battlements and Guy glanced up at the walls of the courtyard, rising high above him, dusty and the colour of red ochre.

It had been another week, since his talk with Mordred, and the anger was still hot and scorching in his soul. Later that day, Mordred had come back with some clothes for Guy to exchange with his earth coloured breeches. A long tunic, and loose breeches, all of the same dark material, and a pair of worn riding boots.

The clothes were not new, the boots were cracked, and for all the new found hatred in his heart, guy did not feel as much his own person, as he had when Marian taunted him as a child.

There was a single tree in the courtyard, whose walls provided shelter from the sun for most of the day round, and a well stood to one side.

The women of the palace drew their water from the well and stood, chattering around it in the morning and evening, their bright voices and ringing laughter reaching Guy, even when he retreated to the confines of his room.

The women often glanced at him, his pale skin and his foreignness, a novelty to them. He was so quiet, they sometimes wondered if he were mute, and his manner so harsh and uncompromising, that they supposed he had been hired, or brought from a far off country to help the Englishman.

They didn't like Mordred. His smile was always too false, and his charm too slick to tempt them. He was the right hand for Amil Ak'Salib and both his ears. In fact, the women sometimes wondered if Mordred didn't have Amil's hands pinned behind his back and that short dagger of his, pressed into his ribs.

Oh yes, they wondered. But they never said anything.

'Gisborne!' Mordred came striding out across the courtyard, scattering the women by the well.

They hurried away, water pails swinging.

Guy turned and sliced the scimitar quickly down through the air.

For a second, he thought he saw a flash of unease in Mordred eyes, as the weapon came slicing down through the air. Guy laid the scimitar down on the ground and ran his fingers over the handle.

'Beautiful weapon.' He said quietly. Before standing up and taking a step over the scimitar, and towards Mordred.

***

**Ok! Thank you for reading! =)**

**Please Review, and thanks to all those of you giving me such encouragement!**

**Love **

**V**

**xxx**


	11. To Kill a King

**Hello! I am very excited about how far this fic has got! Hehe. Ok, here is chapter 11!!**

**Hope you enjoy it, and sorry it took such a long time to update. Thank you so much to all my dedicated reviewers and readers.**

*******

It had been two days since the last port. Messina had been hot and colourful, it's swirling patterns and voices buzzing around Alice and enchanting her. She fiddled with the silk cloth tied tightly around her wrist, tracing the strange symbols and embroidered patterns.

The stalls she had wandered through had been packed with vibrant colours; fruits; cloth; fishes and gems.

'Alice?' She turned from the stall she had been pouring over, the silks slipping through her fingers.

Rupert regarded her with his solemn blue eyes, Loki his dog, snuffling about his feet.

A frown passed across her face.

'You left us days ago, I would have thought you were on a boat back to Marseilles by now.'

He grimaced slightly and looked down at his boots.

'I wasn't entirely honest with you and Marian when we first met-'

Alice took a wary step backwards, but Rupert glared at her, hurt.

'Oh Please! Have you not even began to trust me?'

She did not step towards him, but managed a small smile of apology.

'I had always intended to continue to the Holy Land. I was looking for a boat myself when I came across you and Marian. I overhead you having troubles with the Captains, and hoped that a little kindness was still acceptable.'

'We were grateful-' Alice said, trying to reconcile him.

A side smile curled his mouth.

'I have found that the only ship continuing on from here to Acre is the one you were planning on taking, and I find myself at your mercy.'

Alice frowned again. 'What-?'

'Will you allow me to accompany you to Acre-'

She opened her mouth to speak.

'Please! Do not ask me my business. Only know that I will continue to protect you as I have done these past few weeks.'

She considered, her fingers playing over the knot of embroidered silk still in her hands. 'And as a friend?'

'We are friends are we not?'

'Yes, I believe we are.' And she smiled awkwardly.

'Alice? Oh.' Marian had appeared over her friend's shoulder and Rupert smiled slightly sardonically at her.

'Hello again.' He grabbed hold of Loki who was trying to chew a chunk of wood off the leg of a stall to their right. 'Troppo di pesce.' He explained apologetically to the owner.

Marian stared. 'What?'

'Too much Seafood,' he translated. 'He's hankering for something to clear his stomach. Silly Dog.'

'Aren't you-'

'Meant to be back in Marseilles?' Rupert finished. 'No. I was bound for Acre since the moment I met you in Portsmouth. Alice has agreed that I may accompany you on to the Holy Land.'

Marian raised her eyebrows in an 'oh really' way at Alice, who stared right back.

'Well, I'd better go and make sure the Captain is certain of our arrangements before next week.'

'Will you be alright?' Alice asked as Marian turned to disappear back into the crowd.

'Of course-' She said, giving Rupert a hard look.

Rupert rolled his eyes slightly and Alice had to hold back a laugh. He glanced at the cloth still in her hand.

'Here-' He took it from her, indicated to the store holder to cut a long thin strip and tied the patterned fabric loosely around her wrist.

'There-' Rupert smiled softly and turned to pay the man.

•••

King Richard tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the large wood table, on which all his maps, battle plans and strategies were ranged. He scanned them slowly, his mind running like clockwork over the outcomes of possible conflicts and skirmishes.

His trained mind however, began to wander.

The men were getting restless. The lack of conflict and the oppressive heat weighing heavily on their spirits and they had become idle and listless. The King was also troubled. No news from Amil Ak'Salib's palace for the past few weeks, and his suspicion made him cautious. If he struck too soon, that would be as suspected and a counter attack could act quickly. However, if he waited for too long, then Ak'Salib's men would have been able to prepare themselves.

He rubbed his hand across his brow and stared blankly at the parchments on the table.

He found himself thinking of those he had lost to the Saracens. Because of a fault of his own? The King shook his head. Defeatist talk. He could not afford to think like that, as a leader of a nation, he must be strong, take loss and mistakes in his stride.

This was war, and people died in wars.

There was a gentle cough from over by the tent flap and King Richard turned quickly, jolted from his reverie. William stood by the entrance, his long crusader's sword hung loosely by his side.

'Your Majesty.' He bowed quickly and stepped onto the richly carpeted floor, covering the hot sand of the desert below.

Richard turned to glance once more over his maps, before picking up a goblet from the table and taking a long swig.

'How is Robin faring?' He asked after a moment, and glanced up at William to gauge his reaction.

'Better- He is up and about now. But they are saying the horse will have to be killed.'

Richard looked inquiringly at the William, who raised his head to look into his King's eyes.

'Right foreleg, just below the knee broken. Even if it survives it'll be lame and useless as an old packhorse.'

Richard nodded. 'Yet- this is Robin's horse we are talking about. Do you think he will allow anyone to end its life without his consent?'

William shook his head. 'No. No he would not.'

'Sir William, did you send word to Sir Guy's family?'

William seemed to stiffen, before nodding. 'To his ward Sir Jacob of Locksley, yes. He was a good man.'

'Who? Sir Guy?' Richard eyed William carefully.

He nodded. 'An excellent fighter too. It is sad one so young should be sacrificed.'

'Sacrifice?' King Richard was stern. 'Sir William, you forget yourself, this is war. Men choose to come or not to. Whether they survive to tell the tale, is up to God and God alone. We can only fight our hardest and honour those who did not make it through.'

Sir William looked down and nodded. 'Was that all you wanted of me, your highness?'

'Yes.' Richard picked up his goblet again and drained it. 'Oh! One thing.'

William turned.

'I have someone arriving from England in the next week or so, with news and updates on my brother John. I will need you to hand, in case anything goes- amiss.'

Sir William nodded curtly. 'Sire.' He bowed and left the tent quickly, a heaviness weighing on his heart.

***

Guy settled back into the seat nearest the door, and steepled his fingers under his chin, watching the other three men in the room carefully.

He had learnt from the weeks he had spent in Amil Ak'Salib's palace, not to pay attention to exactly what was said, that was all protocol and formalities, but to watch the body language. A simple turn towards the person speaking, often meant which side of the argument Mordred would take, and a slight inclination of the head meant that Amil was not happy. He had watched and absorbed, primarily unnoticed, until his name was brought up, or his opinion queried.

Mordred, Amil and a man who Guy did not know, were moving into chairs around the long table. He took a moment to commit the other man to memory.

Short, and stocky, with a short dark beard and a long turban wrapped around his head. His nose was verging on the bulbous, and all his features were aging in the way that made his face look malleable. Like clay or wet sand.

'Gisborne.' Amil clicked his fingers in the imperious way that made Guy want to give him a long hard glare. 'You know why we're here, and Mordred has assured me that your heart is in our cause.'

_Our cause. To kill the King. _Guy rolled the phrase round in his head. _To kill a King. Regicide, punishable only by death._

Then the hot swell of anger rose up in his heart. A King who had falsely won his loyalty, when Guy's own father had been betrayed and killed by the monarch Guy had fought to protect.

'Mordred thinks that it would be better for you and Farraj to carry out the task alone. You will go by horse, over the dunes and through the King's camp from behind. You can speak to the guards as you pass them. They will not suspect you under cover of darkness, and you should pass unnoticed.'

He regarded both Guy and Farraj carefully, and Guy could see Mordred shifting uncomfortably in the background. Amil was obviously eager to take full responsibility of this plan.

'You know, of course, where the King's tent is?'

Guy nodded shortly.

'Then I presume we can trust you to carry out this task without too much guidance?' Mordred spoke, his voice a cold, hard sneer.

Guy turned his gaze to Mordred, and let his eyes bore into the other man for a second, before answering. 'Of course my Lord.' He said, careful not to let an ounce of insincerity into his voice.

Mordred seemed to flinch a little. But Guy thought perhaps he had mistaken it for one of the many coded movements he and Amil seemed to use.

'Three days time.' Amil looked from Farraj to Guy.

Guy inclined his head in acceptance.

He realised that throughout the meeting, the man Farraj had not said a single word.

He glanced inquiringly at Farraj, but it was Mordred who spoke.

'He'll not speak. He's mute.'

Guy's eyes widened in comprehension.

Farraj opened his mouth wide to a reveal a short stump at the back of his throat where his tongue should have extended from.

'King Richard had his tongue cut out.' Mordred drew out his dagger and unsheathed it, pressing the point to his finger and spinning it slowly.

Amil had sat back into his chair, observing.

'So Guy? Are you ready?' Mordred asked and Guy knew it was a test. 'Are you ready to kill a King?

He flipped the dagger over in his hands and threw it down onto the table. It stood tip down, quivering.

***

**OK! Next chapter should be up as soon as I can manage, unfortunately I can't put an estimate on that, so thanks for your patience!**

**V**

**xxx**


	12. Breakages

**Hello! Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 11, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter should be up quite soon! As its half term week =P**

***

'Loki! Heel!' Alice tripped down the gangplank of the huge ship, the dog scampering ahead of her, eager to be away from the lurching vessel and onto dry ground. He stopped to investigate some dry camel dung and Alice managed to catch him off guard, grabbing him by the scruff and dragging him backwards from under the hooves of a tall horse.

Rupert had followed her down, and stood on the parched, sun hardened earth, breathing deeply. Marian stood behind him, eyes wide with wonder at the strange buildings and the exotic smells wafting past on the hot breeze.

The city of Acre sprawled out before them, streets and allies leading off in all directions from the bustling port.

'Here you are ladies.' Rupert grinned. 'At long last.' He spun on his heel, gauging direction and time, with a quick glance at the buildings and one up at the sun. 'You have about four hours before the sun even begins to set, and the King's Camp is over to the west of the city, fifteen minutes or so ride from the West Wall.'

Alice stared. 'Wait a minute- you're not coming with us?'

'No, I have some business to deal with. But I shall join you later. Anyway, you can look after yourselves.' He shot a sly glance at Marian.

***

Robin was sitting with his feet up on a crate, enjoying the last of the hot evening sun and easing his stiff muscles into more comfortable positions. The sun was a white blaze low in a tangerine sky, its sinking rays silhouetting the horizon in dark purples and reds.

The dull ache in his shoulder was no more than an underlying irritation now, and he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the blazing sun. Just coming over the crest of the closest dune, he could see two figures dark against the sky. He watched as they rode closer.

As they reached the outskirts of the camp, Robin could see both riders had long hair. He squinted to see their faces, presuming they were men from the city guard, who tended to let their hair grow long and wild. They were stopped by the sentries on the outermost post, but they soon passed through.

Robin sat himself higher in his seat, curiosity getting the better of him. They were very strangely dressed…

As the man on the first horse turned, dark hair spilling over a pale cloak, Robin felt his heart jolt. _Impossible. _His mouth was dry, and he leant heavily on the tent pole, trying to stand up to get a better look at- _No, it couldn't be!_

'Marian.' He breathed.

As if she had heard his whisper, she turned back round the other way, eyes scanning the tents, and her gaze locked with his.

'Robin!' She shouted, and dismounted.

He stood, heart beating fast, as she ran towards him.

It was a dream. A wonderful, impossible dream. He was hallucinating. Maybe his wound was infected.

But as she thudded into him, nearly knocking him off-balance, and threw her arms around his neck, he knew that it was not a dream.

He felt a sob rise in his throat as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Marian, thinking she had hurt him, stepped back. 'Sorry! Did I hurt you.'

Robin swallowed. 'No. I- Marian-' He gazed at her, his eyes telling him what his mind would not dare to believe. 'I never thought I'd see you again.'

She reached up a tentative hand to touch his cheek and smiled weakly. 'Well, I'm here now.'

'Before-,' he swallowed, unable to say or even think 'we' for the hole that marked Guy's absence. 'Before I left for the Holy Land, I thought I was not man enough for you Marian-' He faltered.

Marian looked at him closely. He had grown another inch, and his face had lost its boyish roundness. He looked tired, older, and less trusting. His eyes were not laughing. Her forehead creased.

'You're not the boy I knew Robin.'

He looked up quickly, dismay obvious in his eyes.

'You're a man now.'

He looked down, and reached across to twine his fingers with hers. 'Thank you for coming, Marian.'

***

'You are certain it was John's man?' King Richard rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyes on the short report that had been laid before him.

'Yes.'

Richard flipped the parchment over and scanned the other side. 'Close to Acre you say?'

'The palace of a wealthy man called Amil Ak'Salib, about half an hours ride from the Eastern Wall.'

'His name? I presume you know him?'

'Yes. Modred. Formerly, Sir Mordred.'

The King glanced quickly up.

'Dangerous?'

'Unfortunately, yes. Slimy piece of work, very- persuasive. Knows how to twist men's minds.' The King cleared his throat and took a sip from his goblet.

'Does he pose any immediate danger?'

'I couldn't say, your majesty.'

King Richard placed another roll of parchment over the report he had been reading and looked over to the guard who stood by the tent entrance.

'You may send Sir William in now.' He smiled.

***

Alice was the closest to biting her finger nails she had been since she was seven years old. _What should she say when she met the King? Your Majesty, or your Highness? Or Sire? _

In fact, the first thing she said when she stepped carefully into the King's tent was-

'Rupert!' He turned to glance at her, and a small smile tugged at his mouth.

'Your Majesty,' William turned to the two girls. 'This is Lady Marian of Knighton, and Alice Parry.'

Both girls curtseyed hurriedly and Marian shot Rupert a curious glance.

'I see you both know my friend Rupert D'Lacy.' King Richard sat back into his chair.

William and Rupert shook hands, and Marian and Alice stood awkwardly to one side.

'Rupert.' Hissed Alice, as he broke away, looking round for where the girls had gone. 'Come here.'

He sauntered over.

'Business?' Asked Marian one eyebrow raised. 'With the King?'

'I told you no lies, Marian.'

'But what you omitted to tell us was that you worked for the King!'

Rupert made hushing noises and put his back between the King and William, and the girls.

'Do you think we would have gained such safe passage, had I been heralding my relationship with his majesty? More to the point, would you have trusted me, had I claimed to be in conference with the King?'

Alice looked down at her feet, but Marian twisted her mouth. 'No, I suppose not.'

'Now, would you like me to show you to your tent?' He extended his arm to Alice, and raised his eyebrows at Marian. 'Or shall I leave you to find your way yourselves?'

***

Guy stood in the darkening courtyard, the new dark cloak and head scarf he had been given making him feel tainted with the blackness. Farraj stood across from him, his head bowed, fingers tracing the edge of a long blade.

Guy clenched his hands, letting his fingernails dig into his palms. He could hear the clop of horses hooves and looked up as two were led into the courtyard. Not Alvanor.

He felt something tug slightly at his heart. Alvanor. His short tempered, stubborn horse. He hadn't even given him a second thought.

Thinking of Alvanor made him think of Alice.

His hand flew to his throat, fingers searching for the cold chain that had been pressed into his hand all that time ago. His fingers scrabbled at thin air.

He let his hand drop, fingers brushing the scimitar that hung at his side.

He stopped himself from thinking of anything except what he had to do tonight. No distractions. He glared at the sorry looking horse that was lead across the hot stones towards him.

As he swung himself up into the saddle he turned to glance round and saw Mordred standing in the shadows, his eyes fixed on Guy.

Guy took a long moment to give him a hard glare, then, circling his horse round, he dug his heels in and galloped out of the courtyard, Farraj following.

It was a good half hour before Guy saw the first of the tents, dark against an even inkier sky.

He swallowed, throat dry and slowed his horse slightly.

Mordred's voice appeared in his head.

_Scared Gisborne? Lost your nerve? _

Guy suppressed a growl and pushed the horse into a canter. Confidence; if he crawled nervously into the King's camp, head down, 'shifty' etched all over his face, he would be stopped before he could get within thirty meters of the King. He was a lord, come to pay his respects.

This thought brought a wry smile to his lips. _Respect. Oh yes, respect indeed._

'Who goes there?' The first guard shouted as he entered the outer ring of tents.

'Lord Robert D'Alembourd.' Shouted Guy confidently, not slowing the horse's stride. 'Come to see the King, he's expecting me.'

He did not stop to hear the guard's reply, and rode on with baited breath for the whistle of an arrow and the thud as it found it's mark. Nothing.

Not a shout or cry of warning.

Guy permitted himself a small smirk.

_Idiots. That had been so, easy._

He slowed the horse to a trot and circled round the innermost ring of tents. Not much stirred as he and Farraj rode silently by, the sand muffling the horses light hooves.

He could see his goal from twenty paces.

There was a candle flickering in the King's tent. Guy squinted, but he could see no movement from behind the thin canvas.

He brought the horse in a sharp circle, halting it at the back of the tent and dismounting silently. He pulled the scarf up to cover the bottom of his face and gripped the hilt of his scimitar tightly. Guy found his hands shook slightly and clenched his teeth together.

_Revenge. Revenge for your father and your mother._

Silently, Farraj following close behind, he cut a slit down the back of the tent, the fabric tearing easily. He winced as the sharp blade snagged and the noise it made seemed deafening to Guy's hyper sensitive ears.

Dragging aside one flap of the slit he had made, he slid into the tent, sword before him.

He was in an area at the back of the King's tent. In one corner stood a stand with a bowl and the other a chest. The King's dressing room.

He moved across the floor, which had been roughly strewn with rugs, both his and Farraj's boot muffled easily.

There was a noise from behind the partition.

'Hello?' Richard's voice seemed to dig into Guy's soul and he swallowed his fury.

'Guards? Is there anyone there?'

Controlling his rage, Guy padded over to where the tent opened out and stood for a second behind the canvas, which billowed slightly in a breeze. Then with a grunt of effort, he flung himself around the corner.

The blade of his scimitar met with a clang and jolt of effort, the broadsword of Richard the Lionheart. Guy tried another swipe and put the whole of his weight behind the blow, sending the King's sword swinging awkwardly away.

'Guards!' Bellowed the King, as Guy advanced again, managing to slice the tip of his scimitar into Richard's forearm. The King hissed in pain and raised his heavy broadsword to deflect another blow.

Guy could hear the shouts of alarm being raised outside the tent and cursed under his breath, trying desperately to back the King into a corner. But Richard would not be moved. He stood, feet firm, defending and matching each of Guy's blows, their collisions ringing clear in the night air.

'You majesty!' Guy's head whipped up as a group of guards burst through the main entrance to the King's tent, the scarf falling from his face.

His eyes locked with one of them for a moment, and he saw the man's eyes widen with realisation.

Robin.

He swore and threw himself away from the King, aiming a last useless blow at the King's chest.

As the guards and Robin began to advance, he ducked back the way he had come, the blood pounding in his ears, heart beating fit to burst in his chest.

Without a glance over his shoulder, he swung himself up onto the horse, turning the frightened animal in a full circle, his eyes squinting through the dark for Farraj. He cursed again. He couldn't afford to wait, or he would be caught too.

Growling, he whirled the horse round and whacked the flat of the blade, hard across it's flanks. Terrified, it reared and shot off, hooves pounding a fast rhythm on the sand. Dust billowing up behind it.

***

Alice woke to the sound of alarmed shouting. Still groggy with sleep, she rolled off the low wood bunk and stumbled to the tent flap.

As she emerged out onto the sand, the sound of thundering hooves began to grow louder. Frightened, she stepped back a pace, and a rider came hurtling past, dark cloak whirling in the wind slapping past. The flame from a brazier caught his face in the flickering light, illuminating it for an instant.

Alice staggered back against the tent, the canvas sagging beneath her weight.

_Guy._

***

**Mwahaha. Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it =)**

**Dunno when the next chapter will be up - hopefully soon. But don't hold your breath. =P**

**V**

**xx**


	13. Mistakes

**Hiya! I can't believe I've managed to write this quick =) **

**Unfortunately, when school starts again they'll be back to about one a week or so =( **

**Sorry!**

**Ok, here goes-**

*******

'The only person who passed us was Lord Robert D'Alembourd.' The unfortunate guard tried to keep his head up as a hiss of pain proceeded from the King. 'He said he was to talk with you.'

King Richard winced as the last leech was removed from his arm by the physician, and straightened himself to look at the guard before him. 'At that time of night?' He gritted his teeth as a rough dressing was wound tightly around his forearm.

'Do you know a Robert D'Alembourd?' Rupert asked. He was stood slightly behind the King, arms folded across his chest.

'No.' Richard clenched his jaw, mind whirring.

'Then we must presume the man was either sent by the Saracens as a simple assassination attempt, or-' Rupert was quickly silenced by Richard.

'Guards, leave us.' The King shot Rupert a warning look as the men filed out.

'You think it was John?' He asked once they were alone.

'Most probably. If he's got a man in with Ak'Salib then it would have been easy to arrange an attempt.' Rupert creased his brow in thought and breathed in through his teeth. 'But its far too obvious-'

The King glanced at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Prince John is not an idiot. We know about his man but forty minutes ride from here, and Prince John will know we know. He's not about to give up a vital asset just because he can't get rid of you quick enough. Also, if this was John's doing don't you think the attempt might have a been a little more- Well, a little more successful.'

Richard smiled ruefully.

'What do you suggest?'

Rupert chewed his lip. 'I-'

'I know it was him!' The angry shout came from just outside the tent, and both the King and Rupert looked up quickly.

'You cannot storm into the King's tent without any evidence Robin!' A woman's voice, quieter, more level.

The tent flap was pulled roughly aside, and Robin strode in, followed quickly by Marian and Alice.

'Please forgive the intrusion, your majesty,' said Robin hurriedly, the impatience obvious in his voice.

The King lowered his head slightly. 'There had better be a good reason Robin.'

'Did we ever find Guy's body?'

The question was so abrupt that no-one spoke.

'Robin, this is very out of sorts.' Richard frowned, noting the younger man's agitation cooly.

'Your majesty, did we ever find Sir Guy of Gisborne's body?'

Alice took a shaky breath inwards and Rupert glanced inquisitively at her.

'No,' replied the King carefully. 'We did not… Robin, the desert hides things; men, horses; bodies go missing.'

'But we never actually found him?' Robin persisted.

'No.'

'Then your majesty, I believe that Sir Guy of Gisborne, attempted to assassinate you last night.'

There was a silence.

It was Rupert who broke it. 'I'm sorry to seem ignorant but, who is, Sir Guy of Gisborne?'

'A knight of mine, who we lost when the Saracens made their most recent attack.' Richard explained.

'Dead?'

'So I presumed.' The King eyed Robin warily.

Robin gritted his teeth together. 'He was in here, when I came in answer to your call, your highness. He turned when the guards and I entered. I saw him, and he saw me.'

'You are sure?' The King said slowly, his eyes never leaving Robin's face.

'I would vouch my life on it.' Robin replied firmly.

Rupert's eyes strayed from Robin across to Alice, who stood, her lips pressed shut, eyes darting warily from the King to Robin and back again.

King Richard inclined his head. 'Very well. Thank you Robin, I shall investigate as to Sir Guy's situation, dead, or alive.'

***

'Alice!'

She turned quickly, slowing her pace as Rupert came jogging to catch up with her.

'I just wanted to check if you were alright, you didn't seem yourself back there.'

She looked down at her hands. 'Robin's right. It was Guy.'

Rupert just stared.

'I saw him, as he rode away. Even if the King won't believe Robin, that man who you caught will confirm it.'

Rupert frowned. 'He's mute Alice.'

Alice gave a short, slightly hysterical laugh. 'Oh!' She said and fell silent.

'Are you sure everything is alright?' He paused. 'If you're so sure it was Sir Guy, why didn't you speak up when the King was questioning Robin?'

Alice looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and wet with tears. Rupert took a step forwards, concerned. 'Because he'd never do anything like this!' She said quietly. 'Not Guy.'

'You knew him?'

'I- Yes- I knew him, at least, I thought I did-' She trailed off, hands twisting anxiously.

'Why would he wish to kill King Richard?'

Alice shook her head. 'I don't know. He was always so proud to be going to fight for the King-' She looked back up at Rupert. 'I don't know.' She finished simply.

There was a silence between them, then Alice spoke again.

'You know where he is, don't you Rupert?' It was more a statement, than a question, and Rupert frowned.

'How-'

'The walls have ears.' She gave him a lopsided smile and he narrowed his eyes at her.

'You know, I could have you before the King for that.' He tried to look menacing.

'But you won't.'

'No.'

'Tell me, please?'

Rupert sucked his teeth.

'I need to see him, to talk to him. I need to know why. If he's guilty, you've got me to help you recapture him. If not, then we can get him back and away from whatever terrible place he's in.' Alice stared at Rupert, eyes silently pleading him.

'You'll never get within three miles of the place.' He said finally.

'I'll cut my hair short, and go in as a saracen girl! Please Rupert. Please help me!'

There was a pause.

'Ok. I think you're mad! But- I will help you.'

She smiled.

***

'How the hell did you get within meters of him, and not manage to kill him!' Mordred sucked in a ragged breath, seething.

Guy sat numbly, absorbing the tirade of insults and unspoken fury as if it fueled his own passionate hatred. He had lost the will to fight when the sad, tired horse had made it at last into the courtyard of the palace, and Guy had stumbled to his room, one man down and the King still alive and kicking.

And Robin! Guy ground his head into his hands at the thought he had been so stupid as to let Robin recognise him. He knew the moment the other man's eyes had opened wide in surprise that he had made the biggest mistake.

He had let down his father; his mother.

He, Guy, had not been strong enough, fast enough, not been clever enough. Not enough. He raked a hand through his hair and tuned back in to Mordred's ranting. This was his trial. His punishment. Although Mordred's words did not really penetrate his own superficial self loathing, they scolded him like hot water.

'You shall just have to bring him to me.' Mordred was watching Guy, his eyebrows raised and his eyes dark and dangerous.

Guy looked up confusion clouding his vision. _Bring him? The King? To Mordred?_

'How?' He croaked.

***

**Sorry this was a relatively short one! But I felt it needed to finish there. =)**

**Chapter 14 may even be up by the weekend, just depends on how fast I type!**

**V**

**xx**


	14. Loyalties

**Helloo! Sorry this took a long time, but blame fanfiction!! **

**Vxx**

***

'There-' Rupert laid down the knife and stepped back to survey his handiwork.

Alice reached up a hand and tugged at the short ends of her hair. It felt strange. Cropped and incomplete somehow. As soon as she began to run her fingers through it, it finished. She twisted it experimentally, and chewed her bottom lip.

'Will it work?'

Rupert rummaged around behind him and drew out a bundle of materials.

'Put these on and keep your head low, and it'll work fine.'

He ducked out of the tent, and stood, arms folded whilst she changed.

_What was he doing? Letting her go into that place alone, without any idea of the dangers? He couldn't just let her wander in- _Rupert rubbed a hand across his face, suddenly fixated by the flapping of a flag in the wind. He watched it, eyes glazing slightly.

'Rupert?'

He turned and forced a smile. She looked- well, different.

Alice tugged the scarf up over her head, the way she had seen the girls in Acre doing and smiled nervously at Rupert.

'Ok.'

'Leave the horse outside the city walls, you can't afford to be noticed before you've even got into the Palace. There's a man by the gate house - Jamir, he'll take the horse for you.'

'Thank you Rupert.'

He smiled awkwardly.

***

'This is Karim Al'Fayyad, King Richard's confident in Acre and the surrounding towns.'

Guy kept his arms folded tightly across his chest, but nodded slightly at the man across the room from where he stood. 'Then what's he doing with us?' He asked, his voice a low growl.

Mordred gave an indulgent smile, which was more disconcerting than his raging. 'Karim might be the King's confident, that doesn't mean he doesn't work for us.'

Guy nodded. So much double dealing. So much back stabbing. An uncontrollable smirk tugged at his lips, and he covered it by rubbing a hand across his jaw.

'The King calls a meeting once every month.' Karim paced towards the table. 'I am there to supply information on the Saracen forces, on Amil Ak'Salib,' here, he turned and bowed slightly to Amil, who sat at the head of the table, watching. 'And also to assist in any plans or strategies his royal highness has been emulating. I am a reliable source for him, and I have to make sure at least ninety percent of what I feed to the King is correct, or he will start to notice and I will not longer be an asset.' He leant on the table. 'I will call a meeting in a week or so, telling the King I have important news concerning the raiding party he has been keeping an eye on to the South East of Acre.'

He glanced round the table at the three men stood about him. 'It will be in an open courtyard, very easily accessed. Anyone standing in the centre would be an easy target.'

Guy's eyes widened slightly. Lure the King into potentially enemy territory, then target him.

'But surely, if our attempt is- unsuccessful, you will no longer be in a position of power…' Amil frowned at Karim.

'Oh! I have no intention of being part of this assassination attempt. Get your man here and his men to take me by force.' He indicated Guy. 'Nothing too violent though, I have a generally non-violent disposition.'

Mordred gave a quiet snort. Whether or not Karim heard it or chose to ignore it, he made no indication and carried swiftly on.

'A carefully placed archer on one of the rooftops should be sufficient. You could kill the King with one fell swoop.' He smiled slightly. 'I will confirm that the King has accepted my invitation by the end of the week.'

Mordred watched as he left and turned silently back to the table, his brow creased in thought, fingers twining round the hilt of his sword.

Guy watched him carefully.

'One archer.' Said Mordred suddenly. 'One archer will not attract attention and one archer will do the job.'

Amil raised his eyebrows. 'I think you over estimate the skills of my archers.'

'I will do it.' Mordred swung round to face Guy. 'You will keep the King's attention inside the courtyard. Is that understood?' Guy nodded curtly.

'It will not be hard to stop the heart of the Lion.' Mordred smirked.

***

Alice walked slowly into the courtyard. It had not been hard to get past the gate. A group of other laughing girls were passing through as she arrived, and she had latched on behind, passing under the eye of the guards unnoticed.

She stared in wonder at the colourfully tiled walls of the walkways, patterns swirling across the surfaces like water. The sun was high and hot in the sky, but the large courtyard was open and shady. She stood at the side, nervousness suddenly gripping her.

_What if she was caught? How would she find Guy in the first place?_

Calming herself, by taking a couple of deep breaths, she padded softly into the courtyard, and towards what looked like an archway through into the building rising either side of her. She passed under the branches of a strangely fragrant tree, and a ray of sun had trickled through the leaves. Something on the ground shimmered in the light. She frowned and bent towards it.

A silver necklace, with a plain silver cross lay in the dust, partly covered by the sand, its end shining in the sun. Heart in her mouth, she picked it up and examined it.

It was the necklace she had given to Guy. She clenched it in her hand. _Guy._

Finding new courage, she made for the archway.

Behind the opening was a corridor and to the left a set of narrow stairs. Alice stopped.

_Which way did she go?_

She peered down the corridor, and then glanced up at the stairs. _Up_, she decided and set her foot on the first step.

It was a quick climb, and the stairway wound up into the heart of the building, coming out onto a narrow corridor with arched windows along one side, looking out onto another courtyard. Alice kept to the right, away from the windows.

Footsteps sounded along the corridor ahead of her. Heart pounding, she ducked into an alcove to her right and waited with baited breath. The footsteps stopped, and Alice forgot to breathe.

Fear coursing through her, she risked a peek down the corridor.

She caught sight of a dark shirt and black hair, as a door was opened and promptly closed.

_Guy._

She breathed out. God was smiling on her. There was no way she would have been able to find him otherwise.

Quietly, she slipped out of her hiding place and walked softly along to the door she had seen him disappear into.

_Should she knock?_

She rapped on the wood twice, and waited, her breath catching in her throat. _Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, what if he really had changed? What if-_

'What-?' The door had been opened and Guy stood in the doorway.

Alice looked up at him. Had he been so tall before?

'Guy-' She began, but she was quickly cut off as he clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He turned to her, the shock on his face obvious.

'Guy-' she began again, but realised she didn't know what to say.

Still he didn't speak, and wondering if he didn't recognise her, Alice pulled the scarf from her head and smiled slightly.

'It's me Guy.'

'Alice' He breathed, and sat down quickly on the low bed, his eyes never leaving her.

There was an awkward silence and Alice plaited her fingers together, wondering what to do. He looked in shock. Maybe-

She stepped forwards in concern. Guy had lowered his head into his hands and was shaking silently.

'Guy? Are you alright?' She sat down on the bed next to him, and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch at her touch and took her hand away, hurt.

He looked up after a moment, and wiped a hand across his face, eyes slightly bloodshot.

'Alice, what- what are doing here? You shouldn't be here.' He stood up and walked over to the window, his movements agitated.

Alice laid her hands in her lap and watched him. 'I came to find you Guy.'

He laughed slightly. 'You? To find me?'

She pursed her lips. 'Yes.'

'You should not have come.' He said suddenly, and she cringed at the anger in his voice and eyes.

He was changed. She stared at him, almost transfixed. His eyes were wilder and they did not smile. His face thinner and gaunter, and he seemed defeated; a shell, of subdued fury.

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly. 'I wanted to find you. To ask you- why…'

'Why what?' He snapped.

'Why you tried to kill the King! Guy, I saw you! Robin saw you.' She stood up. 'You cannot deny it!'

'I don't.' He had slipped back into despondency.

'Then why?' Alice stared at him. What had happened to make Guy this cold, this indifferent? 'Why did you do it?'

'I didn't.' He ground out through clenched teeth. 'Thats the whole point, I didn't kill the king.'

'Fine then!' She said angrily. 'Be uncooperative. Guy! I'm trying to help you!'

He frowned then, his head on one side. 'You?' he asked, a smirk playing about his mouth. 'You've come to help me?'

Alice clenched her fists. 'The Guy I knew, did not attempt regicide for no reason. The Guy I knew, was at least courteous. He-'

'King Richard killed my father!' He almost yelled.

Alice stood frozen.

Guy took some shaky breaths, his hands clenched by his sides. 'He killed my father, and labelled him a traitor. My mother, died, because of what the King did. I wanted my parent's revenge.'

Alice looked down at her hands. Torn between compassion and horror. 'Who told you?' She asked quietly.

'What does it matter?' He snapped angrily.

'I don't believe King Richard killed your father.' She said in a small voice.

He turned on her, his eyes flashing. 'What?' He growled dangerously.

'I do not believe, that your father was killed by King Richard.' She said, slower this time.

Guy looked as though he would hit her. He gripped her arm tightly.

'Why should I care what you think?' He whispered shakily, only just controlling himself.

'Guy, you're hurting me.' Alice tried to twist her arm away from his grasp.

'Why should I care!' He shouted.

'Because I care about you!' She shouted back.

He let go.

Alice staggered back against the wall.

'Alice-' He said, his voice cracking slightly. 'Alice, I'm sorry-'

'I came here, because I wanted to get you back. If you don't want to come back Guy. I'll go now.' She turned toward the door.

'No!' He grasped her arm again, but more gently this time. 'Please, talk to me.'

She looked at him, and saw the desperation in his eyes.

They sat back on the bed, Guy sat awkwardly next to her, his head hanging.

'How is Marian?' Guy asked, his eyes downcast.

'Why do you ask?' Alice narrowed her eyes.

'Because-'

'Because what Guy?! You love her?' Alice surprised herself at the fury in this outburst.

'Yes!' Guy said bitterly.

'Then why isn't she the one here?' She stood up angrily.

Guy caught her hand 'No! Wait, Alice I'm sorry, don't go-'

'I have to- I can't risk being caught.' She pulled her fingers from his grasp.

Guy lowered his head into his hands.

'I found this-' She held out her hand awkwardly, the silver chain swinging from her fingers.

He held out his hand and she let it drop into his palm. A faint, flicker of a smile crossed his face.

'I'm sorry' He said.

'No you're not.'

'Alice-'

'Goodbye Guy.'

'Will you be back?' There was such pleading in his voice that she almost relented.

'Maybe.'

'Alice! Please…' He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Guy, I can't understand you. First of all you weep to see me, next you are furious I came to find you, then you tell me you love another girl who couldn't care less if you died or not-'

Guy began to retaliate, but Alice cut across him.

'-Then you want me to come back.' She finished.

'I do-' Guy lowered his head.

'Then prove to me I'm not wasting my time!'

***

**Ooooh! Hehe, thats your lot for probably another week. Sorry! **

**I have school starting again and I don't know when I'll get a chance to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and any crits/thoughts are welcome! =)**

**V**

**xx**


	15. Precautions

**Heya! Chapter 15 at last. =)**

*******

'Karim wants a meeting.' The King's frown deepened as he finished scanning the creased parchment.

Rupert placed the cup he had been drinking from down on the table and glanced up at King Richard.

'Sire?'

'My confident in Acre, Karim Al'Fayyad. We meet every month and discuss my options of advance. He's a very valuable asset.'

Rupert frowned. 'But his arranging an unplanned meet is unusual?'

The King nodded. 'He's never felt the need before-'

'Your majesty, with respect, would it be wise to agree to this arrangement?' Rupert rubbed his chin.

Richard shot him a searching glance. 'You believe I shouldn't agree to a meet?'

'I just think you should be careful, sire.'

King Richard ran a hand through his hair and leant back into his chair. 'If it is important news as he writes, I cannot afford to miss it.'

'I am not suggesting you do not attend sire, only that we take precautions.'

The King smiled. 'As you will Rupert.'

Rupert left the tent swiftly, his thoughts dark. If it were a trap, his lack of precaution could get the King killed. However, if he had anything over three men on guard, the Saracens would start to suspect something. Foul play or no, this was going to prove difficult.

'Rupert!' He swung round and found Alice standing directly behind him, her eyebrows slightly raised.

He gave her an inquiring look.

'You were with the faeries,' She said with a trace of a smile. 'Any progress?'

_Progress? What- _He took her arm and led her into a gap between two of the tents.

'I've been asking around. You're lucky, if this was any other invading force you wouldn't get any answers. But lineage is important for this lot.' He gave a wry smile. 'I've not got anything in stone, but a few are pretty positive; His mother was originally Guinevere of Gisborne. She died giving birth to her first and only child: Guy. The child was given to her brother, Ranulf, who cared for the boy until his early demise just over twenty years ago. The child was then entrusted to a good friend of Ranulf-'

'Jacob.' Alice breathed.

'Jacob of Locksley, yes.'

Alice beamed at him. 'Thank you Rupert.'

He shrugged non-commitedly.

Then her face clouded. 'But, what of Guy's father? That's who he wants revenge for, his father.'

Rupert frowned. 'No one could give me any information on who his father could be. Sorry Alice, I've drawn a blank.'

'Oh.' Her face fell.

'But, I know for sure. He was not killed, nor labelled a traitor. If you have anything to tell Guy; it's that. The King did not kill his father, whoever he was, or is.'

***

Robin stood, watching Thor eat the hay he had laid out in the trough for him. His horse's right leg was wrapped tightly, a splint visible above the bandaging, but otherwise, his was his usual stubborn self. Robin grinned as Thor stretched out his neck and nibbled the sleeve of Robin's shirt experimentally. The horse would probably never be fit for battle again, but to kill him, Robin could never have allowed that.

He rubbed the patch of white on Thor's forehead with his knuckles and chewed on his bottom lip. When he closed his eyes, Guy flashed before his eyes, the scarf falling from his face. Robin gritted his teeth. It had been him. Had the King even bothered to listen? Bothered to check?

'Robin?' He opened his eyes as a hand was laid lightly on his arm.

Marian gave him a brief smile and glanced at Thor. 'He's doing well.'

Robin nodded silently.

'Are you Ok? Is your shoulder paining you?'

He shook his head.

Her fingers brushed his cheek. 'What is it then?'

'Gisborne.' He said through gritted teeth. 'I know he was the assassin. I just fear that the King will not listen to me.' He was silent for a moment. 'You know he wanted you, Marian?'

'What?' She said her eyes widening.

'He wrote you letter, I suppose he was going to give it to you before we left.'

'And you read it! Robin! That was dishonest!'

Robin stared at her. 'He was being manipulative! Telling you lies! I had every right to-'

'Robin! What Guy did or didn't write to me in a letter, is no business of yours! How could you! No wonder he was angry.' Marian glared at Robin. For all her dislike of Guy, she couldn't understand what had driven Robin to reading his private letters.

'You are defending him?!' Robin snapped back, immediately regretting it.

'Robin! Guy's feelings for me are nothing to do with you.' She glared at him.

'He's a traitor!'

'Maybe! Maybe not. You have no proof Robin!'

Robin ground his teeth together.

'Why did you come out here Marian? For me? Or for him?'

Marian's hand came up and slapped him hard on the cheek.

'I don't know what's eating you Robin, but I hope it spits you out soon.' She said, her eyes starting to smart with tears.

She turned on her heel and stalked away, wiping her eyes angrily with the back of her hand.

Still upset from her encounter from Robin, Marian stormed away from where the horses were kept, intending to head towards her tent.

'Ooof.' She bumped into someone in her haste, and staggered backwards.

'Alice?'

'Marian!' Alice tried to hide her frustration. 'Were you going back to the tent?'

Marian nodded, and then frowned.

'Where were you going then? It's getting late.'

Alice shrugged. 'For a walk.'

Marian's frown deepened. 'Alice-'

'Marian, you're not my mother, or my guardian to tell me what to do. Go back to the tent, and I'll see you later.' She pulled her scarf up over her head and hurried away.

***

'Aaargh!' There was a yell of frustration and the tip of a quill was smashed with such force into the desk, that it splintered into fragments, ink spraying the dark wood. A fist soon followed the quill, and all the ornaments on the table jumped heavenward, before clattering onto the table in disarray.

Growling, the man threw himself into the chair at the head of the table, and took a long draught from the goblet on the table, half of its contents already spilled across the papers and documents scattered there.

_This- _He threw a hand towards the piles of parchment. _Was not good enough. Everything should have run smoothly and to plan. Sooner or later he would have to take matters into his own hands._

_***_

When she arrived at the gate, Jamir was waiting for her.

'You be very careful, Miss.' He said as he took the reins from her. 'Ak'Salib not a nice man.'

Alice gave a nervous smile and nodded. 'Thank you.'

'I be here when you come back.' He patted the horse's neck and rubbed it's silken nose with his palm.

Alice hurried up through the streets to the gatehouse of the Castle. Pushing through the crowds winding their way home or still bartering goods in the last rays of the dying sun.

Two men were on guard.

She paused. _Should she push on, or? _

One of the men saw her hesitate and waved her on through, muttering something to his friend. Alice passed under the shadow of the gate, relief flooding her as she turned into the shade of the first courtyard.

It was darker than the first time she had entered. The high walls seemed more like prison enclosures, than welcoming shade from the oppressive heat. Great shadows sliced across the sand and the tree at the edge stood deep in darkness. She shivered and looked at the patterned walls of the walkways. They seemed twisted now, like agonised, tortured forms, twining and merging into grotesque shapes. No longer beautiful.

She padded softly across the soft dust and headed into the even darker corridor beyond the archway. Her nerves were jangling. _It was so- quiet._

She ascended the stairs cautiously, and started along the corridor. Guy's room was a stones throw away.

Footsteps. Fast. Light.

She froze. There was no where to hide.

Alice was rooted to the spot, paralysed with fear, as a man stalked round the corner, a dark cloak swishing as he walked.

He stopped when he saw her. The huge dog behind him slowed with it's master, great lips curling into a snarl.

***

**Oh dear! What will happen to Alice? What will Rupert have to do to protect the King? And how will Robin and Marian's relationship hold?**

**Sorry this was quite a short one. The next one will be up in a week or so.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, your comments make me type faster! Please feel free to crit/encourage.**

**V**

**xx**


	16. Unarmed

**Hello! I've had quite a busy weekend, so I'm happy I managed to get this up! Hope you enjoy. =)**

***

The dog's eyes narrowed and Alice swallowed, stepping back a pace.

_Oh God, O Jesu! What should she do?_

A second set of footsteps sounded from round the corner.

'Sir Mordred, I-' Guy stopped. His eyes flicked from Alice to Mordred in a second, and his mouth formed a thin line.

'Gisborne, you know this girl?'

Guy smirked. 'Of course.'

'Pretty little thing,' Mordred reached out his hand to touch Alice's cheek and as she flinched away, Guy shot her a warning look.

'She'll not speak my lord, she's a mute.' Guy moved round Mordred and wrapped an arm tight round Alice's waist, holding her to him as she involuntarily jerked away from his grasp.

Mordred's eyes flickered from Alice to Guy, a cruel smirk appearing. 'I'll not get in the way of your little-' He stopped, an indulgent smile curling his lips, which he wetted quickly with his tongue. 'Enjoy yourself while you can Gisborne, I need you in the armoury before sundown.'

He gave Alice a final lingering glance before stalking away down the corridor, Fenris loping behind him.

Once Mordred was out of sight, Guy removed his hand from Alice's waist and turned, the anger in his gaze blazing.

'What were you thinking?' He whispered heatedly. 'He could have had you killed in an instant! Would have done it without a second thought- What the hell were you thinking?'

Alice stared at him for a second, before her eyes filled with tears and she brought her hands up to cover her face, the shock of what might have happened hitting her hard.

Guy stood awkwardly, watching her shake. He folded his arms across his chest, then lowered them down by his sides again, then, he reached across and put a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

Instead of shrugging him off as he had expected, she looked up, eyes slightly red and managed a weak smile.

'Sorry.' She whispered. 'That was just a bit of a shock.'

Guy cast his eyes down and bit the inside of his cheek.

'Thank you Guy-'

He shrugged. 'I'd have done the same for anyone.'

'Oh.' Alice slipped her shoulder from under his hand and stepped away.

'You need to talk?' He asked, his eyes not meeting hers.

'That's why I came,' she said quietly.

Guy turned away down the corridor, towards his room, Alice following a few paces behind.

'Well?' He said, once he had closed the door behind them.

There was a heavy silence, Guy's eyes never left Alice's down turned face.

'A friend of mine- Rupert D'Lacy; he's been asking about your parents, Guy.' She swallowed. 'He's been asking the camp, and they say, that your father wasn't killed by King Richard-' She stopped, her eyes closing slightly as if prepared for a blow.

Guy stared at her intently. 'Not, killed.'

'No Guy, not by King Richard.' Her voice was a little hoarse.

'But dead?'

'I don't know, I'm sorry.'

He looked down.

'And my mother-'

'Guinevere.'

'Guinevere.' He swallowed.

'She died, when you were born Guy, and you went to live with your Uncle; Ranulf of Gisborne. Then-'

'Sir Jacob.' Guy finished, the realisation slapping into him the same way it had Alice.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't my father want me?' He was accusatory now, and Alice shrank slightly under his gaze.

'Guy-'

'Why didn't he want me?' He said, pain and anger mixing, making his voice strained.

'You don't know that-'

'Then why am I here? Why do I rely on charity?' Guy shouted angrily. 'Why am getting the offcuts of someone else's inheritance? Why am I always the one left on the side-'

'Guy, thats not true!'

'Isn't it?' He said. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me that its not!' His eyes bored into hers, but she met his gaze squarely.

'Thats not true!'

He gave a short bitter laugh and looked away.

'Guy!?'

'What?' He glared.

She gave an exasperated sigh.

'So what if my father's still alive, Alice? So what if he's dead? He didn't want me. Why should that make a difference?'

'Because, Guy! You've tried to kill the King for a revenge based on lies! He never killed your father Guy! No murder, nothing to avenge your father for!'

Guy stared at her, eyes wide.

'What have I done?'

Alice let out a shaky sigh. 'It'll be alright.'

'No!?' Guy turned and slammed his hand into the wall. 'I've agreed to Mordred's plan! I can't back out now, he'll slit my throat.'

'What plan Guy?' Alice took a careful step toward him.

'A second attempt at the King's life.' He spat out the words angrily, as if they were acid in his mouth.

'Guy!?'

'I didn't know! I wanted him dead, for my father. And now-'

'And now, you have no choice-'

'I have a choice…' He rested his forehead against the wall.

'Guy, you cannot kill the King.'

'No.'

'And I don't want you to die.'

He didn't reply.

'Guy-'

He sucked in a breath.

'You can't let that-' She searched for a word bitter enough, to fit the taste of bile in her mouth at the thought of Mordred. '-Viper, bring you down.'

Still silence.

'Guy!'

'The King won't die.' He said quietly.

'You can't promise that.'

'I can try.' His jaw was set.

She tugged at her lip anxiously.

'Listen, you should go- It's dangerous here with Mordred around. Especially now he knows what you look like.' Guy gave her a short, dark look and straightened.

'But-' Alice began to protest.

'No buts. Nothing. Go!' He growled dangerously.

Alice lowered her head in submission. 'Promise me you'll take care.'

He didn't reply.

She moved a step closer, so that the toes of their shoes almost touched, and looked up at him.

Then, stretching up on her tip toes, she fluttered a kiss across his lips. One of her hands caught his forearm, holding herself up so that she level with him.

She stepped back, a sad smile on her face.

She turned and, as he stood, shock rooting him to the spot, slipped from the room.

The door closed and Guy breathed again.

'Alice-'

***

_A girl ran into the stable yard, her dark plaits flying out behind her. Her feet made no sound on the cobbles. The sky overhead was dark and heavy with clouds, the chill of oncoming rain hanging in the air. She tripped across the stones towards an open door, bright light streaming from inside the room, warmth spilling from the interior into the cold of the yard. _

_A boy crept from the shadows of a stall, where a horse stood, snorting out great clouds of vapour. _

'_Marian!' Robin hissed, a light gleaming in his eyes._

_Marian whipped round, a frown creasing her small face._

'_Robin!' She said in annoyance._

'_I think you're pretty Marian.'_

_There was a silence and Marian eyed Robin suspiciously. 'Guy said I was pretty.'_

'_I think you're prettier.'_

_Marian smiled._

'_Guy's always so serious.'_

'_Thats because he's grumpy.'_

'_Why?' Marian ducked into the stall with Robin and sat on the hay._

'_Because he's not rich and he's not a Lord'_

'_You're not a Lord!' Marian teased. 'Does money make you happy?'_

_Robin twisted his mouth in thought. 'No.'_

'_What does then?' Marian challenged._

'_I'm not sure- yet.'_

'_Then why is Guy grumpy?'_

'_Because.'_

_Marian seemed unsatisfied with this superior answer and kicked some straw across the cobbles._

'_I think he's sad.'_

'_Sad can be grumpy.' Robin countered, his fingers plaiting some of the stalks of hay together._

'_He does things when I ask him to.' She said suddenly. _

'_Like what?'_

'_He said he'd swim across the river by the old mill if I asked him to.'_

'_He would not!' _

'_Would too!' _

'_Go on then!' Robin looked at her, that light in his eyes again._

'_What?'_

'_Dare him!'_

'_Now?' Marian stared out at the first splatters of rain coming down on the stones outside._

'_Yes!' _

_Guy could feel the water rushing around him, the weight of his clothes dragging him down. He could hear Marian shouting form the bank. But he couldn't hear her words._

_He kicked hard with his legs, his head disappearing under the water for a terrifying second, the river filling his mouth and nose. He flailed, his eyes stinging, vision blurred. _

_His head broke the surface and a current dragged him under again. Bright lights exploded in his head, as something river had caught up in its purge whacked him smartly on the temple. He fell through the freezing water. No air. No breath. Coughing. Choking. Drowing._

Guy sat with a start. Shivering violently and his head throbbing as if he had just been hit again.

Sleep had never fled so fast, and he was left stranded, the chill of the desert night making him hunch up under the blanket.

He swallowed back a wave of sickness and rested the back of his head on the wall.

_Marian._ The name was almost as bitter now as Mordred. Yet, he could not deny the feelings of anger, jealousy and remorse when he thought of her with Robin.

Proud. Too proud. He pounded his fists against his forehead.

The King.

He couldn't stand back and let Mordred murder him. But what to do. What to do-

Alice. He squeezed his eyes tight shut. Death would be too soon.

He didn't want to die.

Disgrace. Death. Or Exile.

No choice.

***

**And thats all for this week! If I get my act together, there will definitely be another one up next weekend. Feel free to review! They do make me type faster. It has been proven! **

**=)**

**V**

**xxx**


	17. One Fell Swoop

**Hello all you wonderful readers! Here is Chapter 17 for you. Hope you enjoy! **

***

Another quill met its end as it was snapped forcefully in two, and a growl of fury was suppressed. _Who was to say, this attempt would be anymore successful than the previous one? _

He let out a shaky breath and rocked back in his chair, jaw clenched. A candle by the window hissed out as the flame reached the liquid wax and a patch of darkness crept to occupy its space. He looped his long fingers together and sat, surveying the desk.

Plans, too many plans. Letters. False condolences, bribes, blackmail letters, commissions, plots. All strewn in disarray across the English oak.

He picked up a page and flicked his eyes along the first line.

_Look out brother. _He smirked.

***

'I still don't understand how you persuaded him to let you join us!' Rupert whispered to Alice as their horses closed the distance between them, the two riders moving side by side.

'I needed to come.'

'What do you know?' He frowned.

Alice blanched. 'Nothing as of yet.'

'Alice-' He slowed his horse. 'If you're endangering the King's life by not telling me what you know-'

'I don't know anything Rupert!' She glared at him.

He was so taken aback that her face softened slightly. 'I'm sorry, I'm just- tired.

She lapsed into thought and Rupert seemed content to let her remain silent.

Alice wished she knew what Guy had planned, prayed that he wouldn't do anything foolish. If it looked to Rupert, or any of the other King's advisers, that she could have stopped the attack, she didn't like to think what kind of trouble she'd be in.

Robin rode ahead of them, a short recurve bow slung over his shoulder. Since his injury, a sword had been awkward and slightly clumsy in his hands, his shoulder not twisting enough for him to be able to get a good swing with the blade. He had seen the saracens practicing with a strangely curved and flexible bow, its range impressive for such a small weapon.

Curious, he had experimented and found he could wield the bow easily, without straining too much. He still tended to favor the broadsword which hung at his side, but the bow felt more of a friend than something to be tamed.

The King was uneasy as he rode between two of his guards. The feeling that this quickly organised meeting with Karim was not all it appeared to be, growing on him all the time. He glanced at the dunes either side of the trail, which wound up and across the sands towards the outskirts of the town. Too open for an ambush. They'd have seen a threat a mile off.

Richard tried to calm his thoughts. It was nothing to concern himself with. Karim was his eldest and most trusted spy in with Ak'Salib, he had to be able to rely on him.

As they entered the shelter of the first street of buildings, the two men on either side of him closed in slightly, their horses and bodies shielding the King on two sides. Women and children stared as the party rode past, eyes wide, the gold, white and red of the Kings guard reflected in their eyes.

Alice clenched her reins tightly in her hands. In less than ten minutes time, the King would be in an unguarded courtyard with Karim Al'Fayyad, and Mordred and Guy dangerously close. _If only she had an idea of what Guy was planning! _

The sun was setting slowly to the west, its rays still burning hot in the sky and blinding against the blaze of clouds closing in on it. The tops of the houses were caught with a stripe of bright light, their white and pale stone sides reflecting the last of the day. The market place was emptying, stalls and canvases being folded away till the shade of the next early morning.

The courtyard Karim had arranged to meet in, was sat between two large houses. Arches ranged either side and there was one access from the main street, into the quiet of the cool stone walls.

Alice glanced up at the houses either side and saw Rupert do the same as they rode under the first arch.

_They would be sitting ducks._

_***_

Guy's mouth had dried again, his tongue stuck to roof of his mouth. He swallowed and licked his parched lips, feeling the sting as they cracked and the metallic taste on his tongue as they began to bleed. _Ten minutes to go. _

He couldn't back out now. He had to go through with it.

But his heart was already hammering against his ribs and he had to take a few steadying breaths to convince himself his nerve wouldn't break.

He glanced around the room quickly, searching for something that would help him to calm down. The sun blinded him as it caught his gaze through the low window, and the rest of the contents of the room were pretty unhelpful.

A single table and chair. A roughly made rush mat, and some pale robes hanging by the door.

His fingers unconsciously found the cross which was hung once more around his neck. The thought of Alice made him wince slightly.

_This _He had decided. _Was his best and only choice. She would understand this, would have to understand. _

He was standing in the upper room of the house which formed the left wall of the courtyard, waiting for the moment when he would make his move. Mordred had left twenty minutes ago, a smirk playing about his face.

'As soon as Karim begins his conversation with his _majesty._' He spat out the last words. 'You need to make your way down with my men, and take over the situation. I don't want anything going wrong, Gisborne. Not like last time.' He smiled cruelly. 'I might not be so lenient if the King walks away unscathed a second time.'

Guy shuddered as the memories of swirling crushing water flickered through his head. The childhood nightmare had haunted him again for the past few nights. He still couldn't understand why. _Anxiety? Fear? Stress? Perhaps, all of those things._

Guy wanted something to rely on. Something sure. Something-

The clop of hooves interrupted his thoughts and he whirled to the window, looking out to where a party were entering the courtyard.

The King rode at the front, flanked by two guards. Their numbers were few, as Mordred had predicted they would be, and Guy strained to see who was following behind.

A man he didn't recognise was just behind the King, Robin keeping pace with him.

Guy couldn't suppress a scowl.

And a final rider, bringing up the rear. He waited till they were in view.

He swore under his breath.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

_What the hell was she thinking coming with the King after Mordred had seen her in Amil's castle but a few days before!_

He growled, frustrated and slammed his fist into the wall.

She was putting herself needlessly into danger! The King didn't need her there. Mordred certainly didn't need her distracting him and drawing her to his attention.

He watched as Alice dismounted and made her way over to the far arches to stand side by side with the man he didn't recognise.

Unable to control his frustration, he turned quickly away from the window and paced round the room.

He couldn't let her presence distract him! If he did, her life would be at risk.

***

Mordred watched as the King dismounted quickly, and strode into the centre of the courtyard. He could knock his pretentious head from his pretentious shoulders. _Right, now. _

Eyes narrowing slightly, he drew a single arrow from the quiver at his side and laid it on the roof of the building he was crouched on.

Below him, Karim was entering the courtyard from the other side, his short, stocky figure making its way out across the dust towards the King.

A hand shake and bow.

Karim stepped back respectfully and Mordred watched with eagle eyes as the two men fell into an easy, controlled conversation. The formality and pomp of it nearly made him wretch.

_Any minute now…_

There was a loud shout, and the doors on either end of the courtyard smashed open.

_Good Gisborne. Now don't mess this bit up._

Mordred watched, hold on his bow clenching, as Guy strode towards Karim and Richard. He signaled to two of the men to hold Karim, the dark cloak swirling round him and the other four men were focused on the King's two guards.

Guy gave Richard a rudimentary bow, and straightened. His voice rang through the courtyard.

'Majesty.' He let a smirk play about his lips. This had to be convincing.

The King was apparently unfazed. 'Gisborne.' He said stiffly. The absence of Guy's previously earned title stinging.

'You should choose your friends better, my liege.' He eyed Karim carefully.

'I see that now-' The King glared at Guy. 'I also see other things.'

'Like what, sire?' Guy used the respectful term as a slight.

'Like a traitor Gisborne. A traitor to the crown.'

'Oh, keep talking your majesty, do.' He allowed himself a gentle, mocking laugh.

Mordred's eyes flicked from Guy to the King. Gauging his moment, biding his time.

Slowly, he reached for the arrow beside him, his bow swinging up to take aim.

'I made a mistake when I chose to knight you Guy.' The King was saying. 'I see I'm not as good a judge of character as I supposed myself to be.'

'All of us make mistakes, sire.' Guy glanced up to where Mordred was hidden, just out of view. The courtyard visible to him, but his lean form invisible to those on the ground.

'But not all of us get the chance to put them right.' Guy finished.

Mordred notched the arrow to the string of the bow.

***

Guy glanced across and met Alice's eyes for a brief second, a spark of energy passing between them. He could sense Mordred up on the rooftop to the side.

***

Mordred drew back the bow.

***

And as the King turned slightly, Guy made his move.

'Excuse me your majesty,' and with that, he stepped directly in front of the King, into the line of fire…

***

**Mwahahaha! And that is all you will get until next time! **

**V**

**xxx**


	18. Critical

***

There was an instant of regret.

Guy felt the second stretch and warp, as he gazed at Alice, the blank stretch of his life before him crumbling away into dust and ashes.

Fire. It flickered at the edges of his mind, the darkness threatening to overpower him, to overcome him, choking him with smoke and flames.

Ice. He was cold, freezing. His life slipping away from numb fingers, aching with cold. He was slowing down, the ice setting in, his limbs were heavy, leaden, lifeless.

Air. He was falling, spiraling, tumbling endlessly down. No brush of wind licked his skin. Nothing to cool him, to warm him. Fire and Ice.

Water. Constricting his throat, filling his lungs, his mouth. Pressing against him, heavy and pounding. Crushing him. He couldn't struggle, couldn't move.

No breath, no warmth, no chill, no life.

***

Mordred stayed just long enough to see Guy topple forwards, the red winged arrow embedded in his back.

With a hiss of outrage, and muttered curse, Mordred flew down the stairs leading off the roof. He didn't stop to see if they were following, didn't wait to know if Guy had breathed his last, or if Richard had noticed the flash of a dark cloak on the rooftop above.

He dropped the bow as he hit the bottom step, running. But he kept the quiver of arrows clutched tightly in his hand, as he swiftly covered the final stretch of sand to his horse.

He swung up into the saddle, jaw clenched tightly. Another mistake, another attempt thwarted. He ground his teeth together.

_John would not be happy._

***

Guy fell towards King Richard, who neatly sidestepped to let him topple with a thud onto the dusty ground. Alice's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

_Was he dead? All this torment and effort, he couldn't die now! _

Robin watched with eyes empty of any emotion as Rupert crouched down beside Guy, fingers feeling for a pulse.

Seconds passed. Alice didn't breathe.

'He's alive.' Rupert drew away, eyes quickly scanning the rooftops. 'Who shot him down?'

'I think the arrow was meant for me.' Said Richard, eyeing the arrow in Guy's back warily. 'It must have been someone he knew.'

'He saved your life sire.' Rupert looked at Guy's prone figure.

King Richard remained silent.

Alice tried to root herself to the spot. She was supposed to be impassive. She couldn't run to him.

Robin took some steps forwards. 'We should lock him up, your highness.'

Rupert shot him a hard look, but Robin ignored him. 'He's a danger to the crown.'

The King was inclined to agree.

He looked up, Guy's men had vanished, as had Karim. He frowned. His guards were stood to attention by the arches.

'You there, get this man a stretcher and put him under arrest.'

'But, your highness!' Alice had spoken up, taking a tentative step towards them.

The King inclined his head, curious.

She bit her lip. 'He was loyal, sire.'

'People change Alice.'

'But not without reason!'

'I am not prepared to argue this with you, for now, Gisborne is under arrest. We shall give him a trial in due course.'

'If he's alive that long.' Rupert muttered under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing sire.' Rupert turned away, something heavy weighing on his heart.

Alice gripped his arm. 'The King will hang him!' She whispered.

Rupert lowered his head. The punishment for regicide was indeed, hanging by the neck until dead.

'He can't die! Not now!' She was holding onto his arm tighter and tighter. He loosened her grasp, and held her hand tightly in his.

'Don't worry, I'll think of something.'

Guy was lifted roughly onto a makeshift stretcher, still face down. The arrow had been broken and only the fractured end protruded from his back, the red feathered shaft left discarded on the ground.

Alice hovered by Rupert, unsure of what to do.

_Should she try to reason with the King again, or should she be helping the guards carry Guy away? _

As they turned out of the town walls, the streets now dark and a chill wind picking up, Rupert turned his horse.

Stopping by Alice, he reached across and grabbed her reins, pulling her horse to a halt. 'I need to leave you for a while, I should be back soon. Wait until the last minute. You know what to do. I'll try my best.' He gave her an encouraging smile, which fell slightly short. Then, with a sharp kick to his horse's flanks, he reeled round and galloped away from her, the dust flying up into the night air.

***

Marian was still wide awake. She had heard the horses leaving a few hours ago, and had sat outside until the sun went down over the crest of the dune. Then, feeling the cold creeping into the air, she had retreated into her tent.

Her mind wandered to home. Would her father have realised she was not in fact staying with his brother in law in London, but was half way across the world, in Acre with Robin? She prayed not. But surely by now, Edward would have sent a letter inquiring how she was faring. And perplexed, her Uncle would have returned one explaining that he had never received his niece or her friend?

Marian tried not to think about the punishment she would receive once she at last returned home.

'Marian! Marian!'

She bolted up.

Alice was shouting somewhere outside, her footsteps pounding closer.

Marian pushed back the flap and stepped into the round glow of light from the brazier just outside.

Alice came to a halt in front of her. 'Marian, its-' She took a breath in. 'Guy. They've got Guy.'

'What!?' Marian stared. _Was she out of her mind? _'How? Guy's in hiding! He's betrayed the King!'

'No! He saved the King's life. Now he's wounded, and the King plans to have him hanged the moment he's better!' She wiped angrily at the tears beginning to drip down her cheeks.

'Alice- saved the King's life? Guy tried to kill the King!'

'I changed his mind!'

'You?' Marian had to bite back a laugh. 'Alice how-'

'I went to see him! Twice! He didn't believe me the first time, but then Rupert helped me and I went back and told him the truth.' Her hands flew to her mouth. 'You won't tell anyone will you?'

Marian stared at her friend, her hair now short and cropped, eyes slightly red, her hands beginning to crack slightly from so much riding and the heat, freckles had spread across her cheeks, and her lips were dry and parched. _All this for Guy? _Marian frowned. She would have done the same for Robin.

'No, I won't tell a soul.'

'Thank you, thank you!' Alice hugged her hard.

'Where is Guy then?'

Alice glanced out at the camp. 'They took him to the physician.'

They were silent for a moment, before Alice shivered violently.

Marian was about to tell her to get a cloak, when a man came striding up to them. 'Lady Marian?' He asked.

She nodded.

'Guy of Gisborne wants you.'

For Alice, it was a slap in the face.

***

Marian entered the tent slowly.

It was dark, and smelt strangely of incense.

The man followed in behind her.

'Not that Lady!' A brusk voice from the entrance halted her in her tracks. 'Thats Lady Marian you numbskull.' The unfortunate man ducked a head slap from his superior officer. 'He's calling for Lady Alice, don't you know the difference man!'

Marian breathed out a shaky sigh. 'I'll fetch her.'

'Thank you, milady.' The large man smiled. 'Save this idiot a second journey. Gisborne was very distressed like.' He glanced toward the man on the bed further into the tent. 'He'll be lucky to last the night. Silly bastard.' He looked at Marian. 'If you'll excuse my language Ma'am.'

Marian gave a little shake of her head. 'Its fine.'

She backed out of the tent, feeling slightly sick. The sticky, metallic smell of blood clinging to her nostrils, and the spice of the incense making her feel sickened.

_He wanted you Alice. Not me. _She smiled. _The silly bastard has seen sense. _

_***_

Guy couldn't really see anything. At one point, he thought perhaps he caught the silhouette of someone as they passed across the light.

But he could have been dreaming.

He flitted. Sometimes awake, sometimes locked in the grasp of a dream, falling and falling again, feeling the thud of the arrow between his shoulder blades.

He felt the cool of something across his forehead. For second he was awake. Asleep. Aware of, or perhaps imagining a person leaning over him.

_Guy._

He tried to open his eyes. Someone was calling his name. He was so tired.

Open your eyes. He thought desperately. I can't. He realised, exhaustion making it all but impossible do anything but sleep.

_Guy._

Go away. He thought angrily. Let me sleep.

_Sleep now, Guy._

Yes. He thought. Sleep now.

***

**There, now please forgive me for leaving you on tenterhooks! He's not dead!**

**The next one may be up in a week or so, and after that its the Holidays! So plenty of time to write!**

**Please Review! I love to hear your thoughts and any crits. **

**V**

**xx**


	19. Hemlock

**Heya! This Chapter and the few following are for my best friend Emma, whose Birthday it is tomorrow!! And without whose encouragement, I would not be posting this today. So, Happy Birthday Emy! **

*******

_I need to leave you for a while, I should be back soon. Wait until the last minute. You know what to do. _Rupert's words were echoing round Alice's head, mocking her. _How long should she wait? A week? Less? And what if he didn't come back? King Richard would make sure Guy hung. Did she have the nerve? _

Guy hadn't stirred since last night, his sleep deep and dreamless. Alice watched his pale, untroubled face. He looked so much younger when he slept, the creases of his brow smoothing out and the careworn frown disappearing. She wished she could be as oblivious as he; so unaware of the hopelessness of his situation.

Frustrated, she kneaded her forehead with her fists and covered her eyes with her fingers, wishing the sand would swallow them both up. She couldn't make the choices alone! Biting her lip hard, Alice glanced back at Guy. The physician had been in again this morning, his instructions from King Richard to 'keep him alive.'

_Alive long enough to kill him. _Thought Alice bitterly. The King had probably made up his mind already. The trial would just be a farce; a facade to conceal the death sentence the King would condemn Guy to, at the end of it all.

***

Inside the King's tent, Robin, William and Richard stood arranged round the table, deep in conversation.

'With respect, sire, he did try to end your life before; who is to say that this is not just an an attempt to get close to you again?' William folded his arms across his chest, but the King was not convinced.

'There was too much risk to himself, he could have easily been killed in the attempt, he's lucky he's survived this long.'

'But, your highness, you do not truly believe he has had a change of heart? He tried to kill you but three weeks back!' Robin was staring incredulously at King Richard.

'I am aware of that Robin, but I will not come to any decisions until the man is able to defend himself. I will not be known as unjust. He will have a chance to account for his actions, until then the case still stands.'

'Your majesty, with all due respect, he is still a threat. You cannot simply let him wander about the camp until the trial; marked man or no, he attempted to end your life, sire.'

Richard sat down, his fingers steepled before his chin. '"He who commits injustice is ever made more wretched than he who suffers it."'

'Sire?' Robin was frowning.

'Plato, Robin. I will not hang sir Guy without a secure case against him. He deserves better.'

William remained silent, but Robin opened his mouth to speak again.

'Thank for your time gentlemen.' The King cut across him. 'I will need you to hand once Gisborne has recovered.'

The two men made to leave, Robin's head down, trying to conceal his annoyance.

'A word, Robin, if you will.' The King's voice was sharper than usual, and held a taste of his displeasure with the younger man.

Robin turned and came back to the table.

'I know you are no great friend of Gisborne's.'

Robin stifled a quiet, derisive snort which the King chose to ignore.

'But do you not think, we should offer him the same understanding as we do to those who have strayed from the safe path? Tell me; if you saw a man, wandering alone through the dunes, barefoot and ragged, and you knew well the way to the closest settlement, would you call out to the man and tell him the way? Or would you leave him, to become more and more lost; more and more desperate?' Richard's eyes searched Robin's face.

'I would, tell him the way, and hope he does not stray again.' Robin said reluctantly.

'Then you are a better man than you believe yourself to be, Robin of Locksley. Give Gisborne the chance he deserves; the chance we all deserve. If I find myself with no choice but to hang him, then I will follow the course of justice. But, if there is sufficient for his release, I shall have to allow him to walk free. I hope you will think no less of me Robin.'

It didn't really feel like a question, but Robin found himself shaking his head. 'No sire.'

'Good.' The King gave a brief smile. 'I am sure you have things to be getting on with, I shall let you go.'

'Thank you, sire.'

'Oh and Robin!'

Robin turned.

'You'll not find another like Marian.'

'No, sire.' Robin inclined his head.

'Keep up the archery Robin, it may prove useful.'

A small smile tugged at his lips.

'Thank you, your highness.'

***

_**Canterbury, England.**_

Rain lashed the cobbles of the streets and people hurried for shelter in the doorways of houses and front rooms of taverns. Thunder rolled across the sky and a flash of lightening lit up the towers of the Cathedral, bathing it for a split second in ethereal light.

The man knocked again on the door, his hood well up against the stinging rain and stepped back into the street. He peered up at the windows of the tall house, eyes half closed from the bitter wind.

'Sir Creod!' He shouted, his voice snatched away almost instantly and whirled off down the street. He stamped his boots on the stones, trying to get some warmth back into his numb feet and glanced once up and down the street.

'Sir Creod, please open up!'

He was about to knock once more, when the door was thrown open and the man in the doorway ushered him hurriedly inside.

'Well?'

'Sir, I have a request from Rupert D'Lacy.'

Sir Creod of Lance gave a little shake of his head. 'Can't be done I'm afraid, you'll have to tell him I don't do favours anymore. I'm under strict orders see, Prince John doesn't like me handing out information here there and everywhere.'

'He said you'd say that Sir.'

'Did he by jove!' Sir Creod shook his head and retreated further into the house.

'He says its a matter of great importance-'

'Aren't they all!'

But the man was insistant. 'He says it's about Guinevere.'

Sir Creod stopped.

'Is it now-'

He was still for a moment, before hurrying up the stairs, the messenger following.

Sir Creod's office was strewn with parchments and crowded fit to burst with chests and cabinets.

'He says he's found her son and he wants to know.'

Creod's eyes darted round his office, mind whirring. 'Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne.' He muttered under his breath. 'Ah!' He darted towards a chest in the far corner and thew it open, displacing several rolls of parchment which had been set on top. His fingers flickered over several layers of documents before resting on the one he had been searching for.

'Guinevere of Gisborne.' He set the parchment on the desk, and the two men leant towards it.

'Ranulf, only son of Gaspard and Juliette,' His fingers traced the family tree. 'His sister Guinevere-' Their eyes traced the paper. 'Married William, here.' He pointed. 'A son-' Their eyes travelled down. 'Guy. Here.' They read the inscription. 'Guinevere died the same year her son and only child was born.' Creod's finger moved back up. 'But here-' his index finger followed a fainter broken line. 'William- to-' Creod stopped, eyes opening wide.

'By God, it can't be!'

The two men stepped back from the table.

There was a stillness in the room.

Creod broke it. 'You must go, now! Take a fresh horse from my stables.' He pushed the messenger toward the stairs. 'Rupert must be told as soon as possible. Quickly!'

***

_**Portsmouth, England.**_

'Sir Creod said as quickly as you can if you will sir-' The messenger stepped away, the parchment pressed into a new hand. His request was received with a curt nod.

'I will do all I can.' The new man stepped up onto the gangplank of the ship, which swayed slightly under him and clenched the parchment in his hand.

Job complete, the messenger walked back across the quay towards the tavern nearest the waters edge, its sign swinging in the breeze rolling off the sea. He began to relax, the parchment had weighed heavy in his hand all the ride from Canterbury and now he was rid of it, he felt lighter. Confidence returning and putting a slight spring in his step, he made his way up to the door.

He was about to push inside, when a hand caught his arm.

He turned.

'Can I interest you in some jewellry, sir? Nice gentleman like you must have a lady friend somewhere?'

'No, thank you-' He tried to shake the man off, but he was pulled off his balance and around the side of the tavern.

'No?' The vender put his head to one side. 'Shame.'

The messenger didn't have a chance to scream as a dagger was driven hard into his gut. He collapsed onto the hard stones, unable to speak, hands scrabbling for where the knife had been thrust into him.

Passers by began to notice. Several women fainted. A couple of men bent down and lifted the unfortunate messenger into the tavern, laying him out on a large table and the owner called for a physician.

The man selling jewellry, had all but vanished. His victim breathing his last ten minutes later, eyes closing as he slipped into a peaceful oblivion.

***

_**A small town, close to Acre.**_

Alice glanced quickly down the street.

'You are sure this will work?' She took the small vial from the apothecary's fingers and looked up at the man.

'Conium maculatum,' He said, his eyes not leaving the glass container. 'Hemlock. It will only take a few drops, and if they are unconscious, the death will be quick and relatively painless.'

Alice swallowed.

'My child, I hope you will think carefully before using it. Once taken, its effects cannot be reversed.' The man searched Alice's face carefully.

She looked downward. 'How much?'

'What we agreed before.'

She handed over three coins from a pouch at her waist, and clenched the vial more firmly in her hand.

'Thank you-' She whispered, before turning away from the stall.

There was no going back now.

***

**There you go! Sorry about the rather abrupt end to our poor messenger, he led a short, but vital role. **

**And so the plot thickens! The next Chapter will be up as soon as I can manage - Its Holidays! Yay! Please Review with crits/comments or even just to say how amazing you think Richard Armitage is! =P**

**V**

**xxx **


	20. Traces of Poison

**Heya, sorry it's been while! But here is Chapter 20 for all my wonderful readers.**

*******

Rupert leant back into his seat, letting the sounds of the small harbour town wash over him, like an exotically scented oil. Children played on the stretch of beach below, women wandered along the street, coloured scarves flapping. _He should_, he reasoned, _be happy_. But he couldn't get the image of Alice, as he had rode away that day, out of his head.

He tugged absently at his sleeve, mind conjouring up the relentless possibilities of what could have happened. _How was she coping? Had she tried to talk to King Richard? Was Guy even still alive?_

He breathed out heavily, and reached across for a sip of his drink, trying to calm himself. He felt, restless, his mind and body always on edge, never still, never peaceful.

_There's nothing you can do. _He told himself firmly. _You are doing all you can by being here. The sooner the messenger arrives, the sooner you can ride back. _

He glanced out at the sky, and blinked as his eyes caught a corner of the blinding sun, his vision blurred with white. He shut his eyes tight, seeing red against his lids, then cracked them open again.

A man ran across his vision, cloak whirling.

Rupert sat up straight, eyes following the man across the street. He peered. _Could it be?_

He threw his chair back and scattered some coins across the table, his gaze fixed on the figure now rounding the corner of the street.

_Mordred. _

Rupert pushed himself into a run, his legs complaining after such a long time sitting down. He cursed himself for not shifting more during his wait for the messenger, and tried to force his stiff muscles to breach the distance between him and his retreating quarry. Mordred was moving fast, ducking and weaving between the mariners and townsfolk, but Rupert kept his eyes fixed on that dark cloak.

He pushed between two bare armed sailors, who threw him bad tempered scowls.

'Sorry-' He muttered, picking up speed and craning his neck to see over the group of women just in front of him. _Argh! Where was he-_

Frustrated Rupert pushed past the women and stood in the middle of the street, staring intently ahead.

He couldn't have disappeared so quickly, that was impossible. Bristling with annoyance, Rupert turned and made a final scan of the wide street.

Mordred was nowhere to be seen.

Rupert kicked at a wall, and began to make his way back towards the water front. A sudden thought occurred to him. _What if he had missed his message?_ Anxious, he dashed round the street corner and skidded to a halt where he had been sitting minutes before.

A man was clearing away his glass and sweeping his money into a pouch.

'Sorry-' Rupert regained his breath. 'Has anyone come by here looking for me?'

The man looked up at him, apparently non-plussed.

Rupert sighed in frustration. 'A white man, like me, English? No?'

The man stared at him, blank faced. Rupert was about to turn away, when he realised what he was missing.

He pulled a coin out of his pocket and held it out to the man. Nearly smiling, the man took the coin, bit it and, when satisfied it was real, motioned to the table under the shade of the building.

'He come, minutes ago, looking for you. English man. He not very happy you not here.'

'Thank you. Thank you very much!' Rupert wove through the tables and pulled up a chair by the messenger.

'You've come from Sir Creod of Lance?' He asked cautiously.

The man nodded. 'I've got your message.'

'Thank the Lord.' Rupert looked heavenward, then back at the man. 'Can I have it?'

The man inclined his head and pushed a hand into the folds of his coat. He retrieved a scroll of parchment and held it out to Rupert.

Rupert took it, hand shaking almost imperceptibly, and unfolded it.

His eyes scanned the roughly quilled lines, and then he let out a quick, shaky breath.

'Thank you-' He said, and looked up at the man, his mind whirling at the information he had just read. 'I am in your debt.' Rupert handed the man a pouch of money which he took with a nod of thanks.

'Now,' Rupert said, more to himself than anyone else. 'I must return to the King.'

***

William sat down and watched as the younger man paced back and forth. He himself was not a man of quiet disposition, but he found that now was not a time for strong words. He felt drained somehow, his usual energy and vibe lost to him. He sighed inwardly and forced himself to listen to Robin.

'The King has said he will give Gisborne a fair trial, that he will 'not come to any decisions until the man is able to defend himself'.' Robin threw himself into the seat next to William. 'Of course Guy will defend himself! He is so blatantly guilty that he will stop at nothing to keep his life, so that he can kill the King in his second attempt.' He ground his head between his hands and rubbed at his chin angrily.

William sighed. Robin was so full of anger; of so much passion and vigor, it made him feel old and faded.

'You know the King will do what he thinks is best.'

Robin sniffed. 'Of course he shall-' He fell silent for a moment, hands clenching in his lap.

William noted Robin's attitude without question; taking in his heated words and angry tone with only a slightly raised eyebrow.

'But he has almost admitted the attempt himself!' Robin flung himself from his chair and began pacing again. 'When he stepped between the King and the arrow, he had just said-' Robin paused. 'What was it- Ah! That 'all of us make mistakes!' He might as well have said, 'I was the one who tried to kill you several weeks ago, sire.''

William coughed. 'However, the fact that he referred to it as a mistake does suggest he feels it was a blunder.' William watched Robin's face flicker.

***

Alice stepped up to the side of the tent, pressing her ear to the canvas, her attention drawn by the raised voices.

'Blunder or no William, he still attempted it! That is enough to hang him!' Robin's angry voice bit at Alice through the canvas. 'Regicide. Attempted Regicide. Both as dangerous as the another.'

They were discussing Guy, Alice realised with a jolt, her stomach lurching unpleasantly.

'You truly believe the King will hang him?'

It may have been a question, but to Alice it sounded like a horribly decisive statement. She heard William stand up from his seat and listened to the clunk of a goblet on wood as he poured himself a drink.

Robin was silent for while, and Alice strained to hear anything they might be whispering.

'Richard will give Guy what he believes he deserves Robin- For all your dislike of the man, you cannot wish him dead? Surely?'

There was another silence and Alice, feeling she had heard enough, stumbled back from the tent.

_What had happened to Robin to make him so bitter toward Guy? _She thought desperately. _Where was the boyish grin? The smiling, good humoured child she had grown up with, only to be replaced by this impassioned, uncompromising young man._

She looked up at the sky, where the sun was making it's steady way down towards the western horizon. Nearly a full week since Rupert had left.

She felt a sudden weight on her heart. She knew she couldn't afford to wait much longer.

***

Guy's eyes flickered open, blinking away the last of the sleep from his vision and staring blearily up at the tent ceiling. _God, he ached everywhere. _He tried to stretch but found he was too stiff and too exhausted to move anything. He succeeded in lifting his head slightly, before letting it drop heavily back onto the pillow, temples throbbing.

'Guy-'

He swiveled his eyes down, looking towards the tent flap, which had just opened. Alice let it fall back and moved quickly to his side.

'You're awake-'

He raised an eyebrow. 'You sound elated.'

She had to press a hand to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. _She couldn't do this! He was so… alive._

'Hey-' He said gently, thinking she was upset at his brusque manner.

But she merely wiped her hand across her eyes and sniffed once.

'I'm glad you're back.' She said finally. Slumping into the chair by his bedside and lowering her head to gaze at her hands.

They were silent for a while, Guy closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing; Alice staring intently at her fingers.

'I'm sorry.' Said Guy after a while.

Alice looked quickly up at him, frowning slightly.

'I should have told you what I was doing.' He explained. 'I didn't want to scare you like that, I just couldn't think of any other way to do it.'

'You could have let me know.' She said bitterly.

'And you can honestly tell me you would not have tried to stop me?' He said, turning his head slightly away from her.

Alice's mouth twisted. 'No.' She agreed grudgingly.

'It was for the best.' Guy said quietly, beginning to notice once more, the stab of pain from between his shoulder blades. 'How long have I been here?' He said, the words coming out more forcefully than he had intended.

Alice glanced at him, as if making sure he was not annoyed. 'Just under a week.'

Guy rolled his eyes heavenward. 'I feel like Hell.' He said viciously.

Alice avoided his face, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

_It would have to be now. _She steeled herself.

She stood and made her way over to the table, where a jug of water and a goblet stood.

'You should sleep Guy.' She said quietly.

'Hmm?'

'I said, you should get some sleep.' She tried to swallow, but there was a lump in her throat she could not get past.

Her hands shook as she reached for the jug and poured some water into the goblet, the clear liquid splashing over the rim and pooling on the table. The sight of the swimming puddle made the bile rise in her throat, and she forced it back.

She slid the small vial into her hand and tugged the cork out of the end, nearly spilling it's contents on the table, she was shaking so violently.

She could hear Guy shifting on the bed behind her.

She let the vial hover over the goblet, and watched, as two drops fell from its lip into the water below. She tipped it gently and let two more fall.

Pushing the cork back in, she laid it on the table, watching it roll itself to a stand still.

She stared at the goblet.

'I love you Guy.' She said quietly.

'Hmm?'

She screwed her eyes tight shut. _He had not heard. _

'Nothing.' She tried to keep her voice level, but it came out high and breathy.

She turned with the goblet in her hand, it's poisoned contents splashing against the sides.

***

**Ands thats all for now! I promise you the next will be up sooner. Thank you so much to all those of you who have reviewed. **

**V**

**xx**


	21. Antidote

**Heya! Sorry for the suspense. =P Here is chapter 21 for your delectation =)**

*******

Alice lifted the goblet and moved towards Guy, her breathing hitching.

At that moment, the tent flap flew open. She turned quickly, the water slopping over the sides and spilling across her hands.

'Rupert!' She said breathlessly.

He took in the scene wordlessly, eyes skimming over the goblet; Alice's shaking hands; and the small vial on the side.

He lifted the goblet carefully from her grasp and splashed it's contents out on the sand, watching as the fatal poison seeped into the desert. He heard her let out a long breath, and glanced across, his eyes dark and serious.

'I was going to-' She bit back a sob, that threatened to escape her and gulped. 'I was-'

'I know.' He said simply. 'But I came in time.'

She laughed shakily, and he worried for a moment that she would become hysteric.

'I need to talk to you.' He laid a hand on her arm comfortingly.

She nodded, and glanced at Guy. He had, mercifully, drifted to sleep and Rupert and Alice slipped from the tent quietly.

'Well?' she asked as soon as they were in the open air.

Rupert took a moment to reply, as if he was wondering how to phrase it, his jaw working. 'I sent a message to a friend of mine- Sir Creod of Lance. He keeps a record of all the noble families in England; I asked him about Guy.'

Rupert clenched his jaw and then looked Alice in the eyes. 'Guy was born into the family of Frensham - not Gisborne.'

Alice's eyes widened.

'His father, is William of Frensham. Not Gisborne.'

'But-'

He nodded. 'His mother was Guinevere of Gisborne, and her brother Ranulf was the Uncle who took Guy in. But his father, is a Frensham; his father is William. The William in this camp.'

Alice was stood stricken for a moment, the enormity of what this information meant gluing her to the spot.

'Alice-' Rupert touched her arm.

'We must tell Sir William-' She stared at him, wide eyed, as if searching for his confirmation.

He inclined his head, but as she turned, he held her back.

'Wait!'

She frowned, looking inquiringly at him.

'There is something else you must know.' He chewed his lip awkwardly. 'Guy is not William's only son.'

'But you said, Guy is an only child- Guinevere's only child.'

Rupert nodded. 'Men often, take their pleasures elsewhere-'

'An illegitimate son?' Alice asked, eyes searching his face.

He gave a curt nod, his gaze dropping and a flash of realisation lit her face.

'You?' She asked, eyes widening.

Rupert raised his eyebrows slightly, and nodded. 'Rupert, bastard son of Sir William of Frensham.'

'You're not a-'

'Thats what they call us Alice.' He spat. 'Children born out of Wedlock-'

'Not D'Lacy then?'

Rupert laughed bitterly. 'No. Not D'Lacy.' He breathed out forcefully. 'That was the only way I could get by- Blood means everything to these people. If you're like me- you're worthless. So they can never know, or I'd be ruined.' He looked suddenly tired, his eyes had lost some of their spark.

Alice didn't know what to say.

They were silent for a while, then Rupert looked at her.

'You should send for Sir William; the King will not wait much longer before Guy's trial.'

'But-'

'It is not the end of the world Alice. The King does not yet know, no-one here does, and if Sir William suspects, he has not said anything.' He looked her squarely in the eye. 'Guy is the one we need to concentrate on at the moment. Don't worry about me.'

He gave her a gentle shove. 'Go on- Find Sir William.'

***

'Sir William?'

He looked up quickly, dropping the book he had been leafing through onto the bed. One of the guards who could usually be seen around the King's tent had pushed the tent flap respectfully open.

'Your son, Sir William,' the guard stood uncomfortably by the door.

'My son?' breathed Sir William.

'Lady Alice says, its about your son.'

William stared, unable for a minute to understand quite what was being said to him.

'Lady Alice-' He said unsteadily.

The guard was starting to worry he had scared the older man senseless. 'Yes, sir.' He said gently.

William ran a hand across his jaw, suddenly unsteady on his feet. _This was- impossible! _

'Take me there-' He said hoarsely.

'Right this way, sir.'

***

Alice was there when Sir William entered warily, his eyes darting about the tent. He took one look at Alice and another at the man on the bed and stopped in his tracks.

'What is the meaning of this?' He asked, finding his voice after a few silent seconds.

'Its, about your son, Sir William.'

'What about my son?' His eyes burnt into her, and she saw him glance again at Guy.

'Guy. Guy of- Frensham, is it not?' Alice asked, conscious she could be treading on dangerous ground.

William stared.

'Impossible.' He rasped.

'Is it?' Alice turned to Guy. 'Look at him, Sir William. Don't you recognise your son?'

He was silent for a tense minute, staring at Guy's sleeping face.

'He looks like- Like Guinevere.' The words were like sandpaper in his mouth, and he spoke them as though they hurt his throat.

'Yes.' Alice said quietly. 'Like Guinevere.'

'How do you know?' He rounded on her. 'How do you know so much about my family!' He was suddenly angry, and Alice realised with a jolt that this was where Guy got his temper from.

'Because knowing about you was the only way to save Guy.' She said quickly, as if the words scalded her tongue.

Sir William's breathing slowed as he calmed himself. 'How?'

Alice swallowed. 'Guy thought you were dead. He thought he would be avenging you if he killed King Richard. Now I can prove that he was misled, and that he was only trying to take the revenge on his father's killer, when in truth, you were never dead.'

'Alice?'

They both whipped around, Alice moving swiftly to Guy's side and hovering anxiously by the bed. He was trying to prop himself up against the pillows, face strained with effort.

Sir William's outburst startled them both.

'You killed her!' He glared at Guy, eyes wild with a hatred Alice had never witnessed before.

'What-' Guy was staring at Sir William, the shock on his face obvious.

'You killed my Guinevere! You-'

Guy was struggling to sit up and his face was slowly darkening as Sir William raged at him. Alice stood nervously between them.

'I don't know what you're talking about-' Guy scowled at William.

'He's-' Alice began quickly, but William cut her off.

'Be quiet!'

'Don't speak to her like that.' Guy growled defensively.

'How dare you!' Sir William was beside himself with fury. 'You don't tell me what to do young man.'

Guy glared back. 'And who are you to presume to order me around?'

Alice touched his arm lightly. 'Guy-' She said softly, scared of what he might do once he knew the truth. '...Guy he's your father.'

Guy's eyes turned from William to Alice in an instant, his eyes searching her face for some falsehood or jest.

'That's right! Let him hear it.' William shouted. 'He killed his mother, he took her away from me!' He said furiously, giving Guy a murderous glare.

But Guy was still staring at Alice.

'You mean it?' He croaked, his gaze holding hers steady.

She found she had lost the ability to speak as she stared at his white, stricken face. So she simply nodded.

Guy looked like he was going to retch. But he took two deep breaths before turning back to Sir William.

'You deserted me. Why?' His voice was so cold and steely that Sir William momentarily stopped his raging.

'Because you killed Guinevere.'

'I did not kill my mother. Why did you not want me?' He held William's eye with an icy stare.

'You killed her when you were born and I could not bear to look at you.'

'You had no right to desert me!' Guy yelled, slamming his hand against the wooden frame of the bunk.

'I left you to Ranulf, I made sure you would be provided for.' William was quickly sobering, his anger ebbing away in the face of his son's distress.

'You didn't give a damn what happened to me! You couldn't have cared less if I lived or died. Could you?' He asked accusingly, his hands balled into fists.

William had to look away.

'You disgust me.' Guy spat.

But William didn't bite back.

Alice didn't know what to do. She was torn between her compassion for Guy and her pity for Sir William. But she knew she somehow had to make Sir William see he was the only way of securing his son's release.

'Sir William, without your word, King Richard probably hang your son!' She said it pleadingly, not letting her eyes stray from the older man's face. But he turned quickly, his sword snapping against his side, and swept from the tent without a backwards glance.

'I'd rather be hung than be helped by that bastard!' Said Guy viciously.

'Guy!'Alice pleaded, but he turned his body away from her, rolling over onto his side. She noticed his wound had bled through the bandage and red was seeping into the back of his shirt. But she didn't say anything.

'I was trying to help.' She said finally, knowing his scorn would sting.

'You should never have got involved.' He said bitterly, his words piercing her.

She shut her eyes. _It had all gone horribly wrong._

'He loved your mother Guy- that was why he couldn't bear to have you.'

'If you can't bear loss, then you cannot love.' Guy said angrily, his back still stubbornly to her.

Alice sighed, and looked heavenwards, letting the tears drain back into her eyes.

'I'm sorry Guy.' She said finally.

He grunted. But whether it was an acceptance of her apology or merely a signal for her to leave; she wasn't sure.

'I'll be back in the morning-'

'Don't bother.'

'Listen Guy.' She said, a spark of anger lighting inside her. 'I didn't find out about your father because I wanted to bring discourse and anger. I did it because I didn't want to loose you!'

'Well you've done a bloody good job.' He said, his voice mocking.

She felt like hitting him.

'Goodnight Guy.' Alice glared at his back.

'Sleep well.' He said, voice dripping with sarcasm and tugged the sheet around himself.

***

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage. The Review Button calls! **

**V**

**xxx**


	22. Trial

**Hello! I am very sorry about the wait, but I've had loads on, and I have GCSE's coming up. Hope this was worth the wait.**

*******

Guy shrugged the guards forcefully off, and struggled up of his own accord, shoving his feet into the boots by his bunk. His head felt heavy and oversized, but he would not let them see he was weak. He blinked quickly, eyes smarting from the throbbing and slowly pushed himself up.

His legs felt like willow wands, brittle and unsteady, thin enough to snap with too much weight. Gritting his teeth, he took two shaky steps forwards, beginning to regain the feeling in his feet and leg muscles. The guards stood at his elbows, their overbearing presence making him feel sick and crushed, though he would never admit to it.

He desperately wanted to wash, or change his shirt. He knew he stank; he hadn't moved from the bed in days. The area between his shoulder blades felt uncomfortably sticky, and it itched like hell. He knew it was the wound healing, but it was all he could do to stop himself from reaching over his shoulder and gouge at it.

He staggered out of the tent, and into the bright sunlight.

Guy blinked. The world was still turning. He watched guards and soldiers rushing past without a glance at him, weapons and oiled guards flashing and blinding in the desert sun. He realised, that it would still go on turning when he was dead. The whole cycling turning over and over, never ending. Life would go on, even if it wasn't his life.

'Move along-' A guard shoved him from behind, and he staggered forwards, a snarl escaping his lips, but he managed to hold back a resentful word. His feet sank into the sand, and the sun was already beginning to burn his neck and face.

The guards did not talk.

Guy felt their silence stifling him; the noise from the passers not reaching him, like there was wall of something between him, and reality.

He could see the King's tent getting closer, and tried to walk a little taller. Guy would not be intimidated, and he would stand his ground.

'Alright, in you go.' Two guards took Guy's arms and led him inside; the flaps of canvas being pulled back as he passed through.

The King's tent had changed since Guy had last been inside. Admittedly, his last entrance was probably going to cost him his life, but he noticed with interest the guards lining all the sides; the King would not be left unguarded today.

Half a dozen rows of chairs had been set out across the sand, with the King's dais and throne at the head. There was a set of two tables standing at the edge, and already half the seats were filled up with Knights and nobles, all of whose heads turned as Guy began the walk towards the front of the makeshift court.

Guy felt their scrutiny biting into him, and lifted his head a little higher, eyes coming to a level with King Richard's as he approached the royal throne, still flanked by guards. Richard's head lowered like a dog scenting a rabbit, and his eyes stared levelly at Guy, unblinking.

Guy stared back, and, for a moment, a thrill of glee shot through him at the thought of staring the King down. But then he remembered the gallows which were waiting for him somewhere outside, and lowered his gaze, letting himself be shoved into a seat, just before the King's dais.

'Gentlemen-' The King spoke to the crowd behind Guy. 'Thank you for coming to act as witnesses. Does anyone have anything they wish to say before the court is in session?'

Guy glanced about him, swallowing slightly.

Robin was sitting immediately behind him, and as their eyes locked, he saw with a jolt that Robin's eyes were cold with constrained anger, the obvious fury with which he viewed Guy almost scalding. Guy looked away quickly, but immediately felt a fool: When had he ever been scared of Robin?

He glanced back and held Robin's gaze with his own ice blue one, trying to intimidate, to disconcert, but he found that his eyes were drawn quickly away, by the sight of Sir William of Frensham, sitting several rows back from Robin, head down and arms folded across his chest.

Guy felt a sudden flare of anger rise inside him, making his insides seethe, and his vision blur.

This man had deserted him. Left him to charity. To look after himself. With no land, no family, not even a surname.

He had to force himself to turn round as King Richard began to speak again.

'We are here for the trial of Guy of Gisborne, who on the first tuesday of this month, attempted regicide. Then, on the second monday of the same month was one the party who organised a second regicide attempt.'

There was a murmur.

'However-' continued Richard, eyes scanning the crowd. 'Instead of following his orders, Gisborne stepped in front of the arrow which was meant for me, and consequently saved my life.' He paused. 'This is what we could call, a greatly controversial trial.'

There was another flutter of whispers.

'I call upon Robin of Locksley to step forwards to give his evidence-'

Guy looked round, as Robin stood up slowly, his eyes not meeting anyone's as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his breeches.

'I was standing outside at the time of the attempt - talking to some of the King's guards. We heard the King's shout for help, and came running in. The scarf that the assailant had been wearing as we entered fell from his face, and I recognised Gisborne in an instant- I spent most of my childhood years in his company; my father is his guardian.' He looked round. 'He tried to hide his face of course, but I had seen him. I am willing to swear on my life that it was Gisborne.'

'You would know, then, would you not Robin - having spent you childhood with him - if an action of this sort is out of character for Gisborne?'

Robin did not answer immediately, and Guy began to feel more and more annoyed at the way they were talking as if he were not there at all. He ground his fist into his leg and stared at the patch of sand in front of him.

'So you could not have predicted this?' Richard was still questioning Robin.

'No-' said Robin grudgingly.

'Gisborne-'

Guy looked up quickly.

King Richard had stood up. 'Do you deny attempting my assassination on the first tuesday of this month?'

Guy didn't stop to think. 'No.'

If Richard was surprised at such an easy confession, he didn't show it. 'And that you were in full possession of your senses at the time?'

'Yes.' Guy clenched his jaw.

There was another rumble from the seats, but Richard raised a hand. 'Let him speak!'

'So you knew what you were doing when you entered my tent?'

'I was aware of it.' Guy said darkly.

'Why did you wish to kill me?'

Guy looked up at the King and stared at him. 'Revenge.'

There was a silence.

***

It had been just over an hour since he had entered the King's tent, and Guy was feeling hot and uncomfortable. His skin prickled, and he could feel sweat trickling down his back, making him shiver uncontrollably. He forced himself to concentrate.

'So Mordred told you that he wanted you to kill me?'

'No. He wanted _me_ to want to kill you- he could have hired an assassin anywhere. He and Amir knew I would be of more use if I was motivated.'

The King thought for a moment. 'What had he told you?'

'That you killed my father.'

'And did you believe him?'

'Yes.' Guy did not looked round at Sir William.

'And do you still wish to kill me?'

'I want my revenge.' Guy said, purposefully avoiding the question.

The King sighed.

'Very well- the court shall disband for half an hour, whilst I make some final decisions.'

Guy sat still in his chair. If he was found guilty, he had less than a day to live; it was still morning, and the King would not hang him until early evening, when most of the soldiers returned to the camp - the best time to set an example. He swallowed.

_All the things I should have done- All the things I should have said-_

Too late now.

***

'All rise!'

Guy stood grudgingly as King Richard reentered the tent, his brows furrowed. He heard the rustle as all the men behind him stood in unison. _Men-_

_Where was Marian when he needed her? Where was Alice-_

'The prisoner should remain standing.' Richard sat down, his eyes fixing on Guy's face.

'After careful analysis of all the witness' accounts and the defendant's own, I have a verdict-'

There was a silence, were no-one seemed to breathe.

Guy's heart missed a beat.

'I find the accused; Guy of Gisborne, guilty of all charges.'

Guy felt something hit him hard in the stomach- like the dull thud of a log or stone; winding him and driving all the air from him; all the life.

'Wait!'

There was a shout from somewhere behind him, and another silence fell over the court- a ringing one.

'Wait-'

Guy tried to look round, but he couldn't find the energy.

'The court recognises Sir William of Frensham-' The King began, the confusion in his voice inflecting it. 'William, this is very out of sorts-'

'Stop! You must stop-' William had dragged himself to the front. 'You don't understand. You don't, understand-' He looked dead on his feet, but as he turned to the court, an edge was in his eyes. 'You cannot kill this man- He's- He is my son.'

There was uproar.

***

Marian looked up quickly as Robin stormed into the tent, throwing a chair out of his path and slamming his hand down onto the table in obvious frustration.

'Is everything alright?' She asked cautiously.

'Perfectly.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Robin-'

'That! That greasy-' He seemed to be having trouble spitting out his words with quite enough distain, and Marian screwed her face up at some of insults. 'Gisborne, has got away with it!'

'What on earth do you mean Robin? He was on trial wasn't he?'

'Yes, and he wormed his way out!' Robin had to shut his eyes for a second before continuing, so great was his need to throw something else.

'How-'

'He has a father! Sir William of Frensham, of all people. Who pled not guilty, claiming he had been misled, and had in fact, saved the King's life after trying to end it!' Robin turned and glared at Marian. 'Can you believe it?!'

Marian wasn't sure quite to what to believe. _She knew she had not wished Guy dead, if not for his sake then for Alice's. But-_

'Has he been pardoned?' She asked incredulously.

'No-' Robin admitted, fingers now playing with the hilt of his sword. 'He has been sentenced to a flogging; 100 lashes - as a corporal punishment- Richard wants an example made of him-'

'Robin?'

He looked up quickly.

'Didn't you tell me, that King Richard had asked you to trust him? Whatever decision he made about Guy? That he would do what he thought best. Don't you think you should honor that request?'

Robin looked down, and then nodded.

Marian stepped forwards and slipped her hand into his. 'There- see?' She made him look down at their hands, slotted together. 'Whatever happens today, whatever will happen tomorrow, doesn't take away from this, here and now. Do you understand me?'

He glanced up from her hands, and looked her in the eye, his jaw working the way it did when he was thinking. 'Yes.' He said, and leant forwards, his lips brushing hers.

***

Guy closed his eyes, and let himself drift away from the world around him.

_His shoulders ached. _Ignore them

_His wound was painful; the skin stretched tight as he hung from the post. _Forget it.

_His head hurt. _Just drift.

He felt the first lash of the whip, harsh across his lower back, but did not flinch. Instead he found himself daydreaming. In his mind's eye he saw Locksley. Not the barren, dusty swathe of the desert; the dry roof of his mouth, or the sand which coated everything. But the sound of the wind swirling through fields of green grass; the sound of a stream trickling through pools and over rocks, its clear waters through his hands, and the scent of fresh hay and wet pine trees.

He saw Jacob and Fae, in the great hall; Alvanor stamping in his stable, and his mother- he saw Guinevere. As she came closer, her face changed, subtly, the black locks becoming chestnut. Marian's blue eyes dancing, and just as her hand slipped into his; she changed again. A stubborn bottom lip, green-blue eyes blinking up through a wave of dark hair, and her nose wrinkled as she broke into that odd little smile.

Alice.

***

She had began running the moment Marian had told her. Her feet slipping on the sand, as she sprinted, breathless, through the camp, head pounding; and her heart in mouth. She reached Guy's little tent, nearly slipping in her haste to stop, just as Guy turned to see what the commotion was.

'Marian only just told me! I should have come to the trial, it was so selfish of me, I mean, I should have been there! But William spoke for you- Thank God he saw sense! And the King listened; Marian said Robin wasn't very happy, but then, what does it matter! I'm so sorry Guy, I'm so sorry. I should have-' She paused for breath.

He was staring at her, his usually pale face, ever whiter than usual, and his face almost unreadable.

She swallowed. _He was angry._

'Guy-'

'Damn right you should have come.' And he smiled.

It was then, that Alice couldn't bear it any more. A sudden gush of all the emotions she had been bottling in since she had first heard he was dead came pouring out of her, nearly rooting her to the spot. She shook silently for second.

'You stupid, stupid man!' She slapped him across the face, and Guy opened his mouth to retaliate, outraged. But she had flung her arms round his neck and was crying into his shoulder before he could say anything in his defence.

Guy lifted his arms gingerly, and placed his hands on her back, unsure of whether to hold her to him or not. They stood for a moment, Alice sniffing quietly against his shirt, his hands at her waist, before Guy stepped back slightly, wincing.

'Oh! I'm sorry!'

But he gave one his side smirks. 'It's ok.' Then he reached up to rub his cheek ruefully. 'But you could have put less power into that slap.'

She grinned.

'Guy-' She stepped closer, her hand reaching out and resting on his forearm.

She paused for a second, and then wetted her lips.

'I love you.'

***

**Hooray! Alice has finally said it! And Guy has had a narrow escape from the King's noose. Please remember to review! There is still more coming, just when you thought it was 'happily ever after-'**

**V**

**xx**

**I am sorry for any Historical or obvious inaccuracies when it came to the trial; I am by no means an expert, I merely tried to write it as best I could.**

**Plus! I am sorry this is the second or third version, I needed to change genocide to regicide! *slaps self on head with hand. Those of you who have me on story alert - Hope I haven't cluttered your inbox!!**


	23. Raiders

**Thank you for all your support! Sorry this took such a while to post.**

**And I have to say, I took a certain amount of Artistic license when it came to the 100 lashes - we couldn't have Guy incapacitated for another few weeks could we?!**

*******

'_I love you'_

Guy had been frozen for a few seconds, and Alice smiled, remembering the way his eyes had widened in shock. He had not said anything for at least a minute, instead, he had reached up and taken her hand from his forearm, holding it tightly in his larger one.

'You are sure?' He had asked her.

If it had been anyone else, she would have laughed. _Of course she was sure! _But this was Guy, and she knew him.

'I'm sure,' And she had smiled.

'Good' he whispered.

'Water!' A yell brought Alice back to reality with a jolt.

'Water! Bring water!' The shout came again.

Marian sat up the other side of the tent, brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes.

'What the-'

'Fire!'

The two girls leapt from their bunks, scrabbling for tunics and boots.

Fire could spread like the wind over the dunes; the flames licking from canvas to canvas, tent to tent, devouring all in its path. Faster than you could blink.

Now dressed, Alice and Marian pushed out of their little tent, and out into the crisp night air.

The heat of the day was balanced by the chill of the nights; when a cold settled over the desert and made you long for the warmth of the sun.

***

Guy woke with a start. Hand already reaching for the dagger at his bedside.

The shout rent through the air again. 'Fire! Fire!'

He gripped the handle and shoved the dagger back into its scabbard, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and wedging his feet into his boots.

_Where was his goddamn sword?!_

He fumbled round in the semi-darkness until his hand found it's sheathed blade and gripped it firmly.

The fire was burning steadily now, the light from its vengeful flames illuminating the sky above. Tents blazed, women and children screamed and men ran to and fro splashing buckets of water onto the inferno.

Guy could already see the fire coming closer, the light burning into his eyes and the smoke acrid in his throat. He scanned the people rushing past him, their faces white with fear, as he looked for Alice. He growled quietly, and clenched his fists in frustration.

_She could be anywhere._

'Alice!' He shouted over the screams and the crackle of the flames. 'Alice!'

He kicked at at a wooden crate and spun on his heel, heading not away from the fire, but towards it.

Guy pushed through lines of soldiers ferrying water back and fourth from the small well, the buckets of water sizzling and evaporating as they hit the flames.

The heat scorched Guy's face and the smoke was choking. Soon the smog was obscuring everything, a great billowing mass of fear. Guy could could smell it on the air, panic was everywhere.

'Alice!' Guy felt a sudden jolt: He was panicking. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

'Jesu-' He swore and then dove off in the direction of the King's tent, his anxiety lending him resolve.

His breath was loud in his ears and he slipped on the sand, putting a hand out to balance himself. A burst of flame flared to his right as a tent caught, its canvas swallowed by the fire. Guy staggered sideways, sweat dripping down his cheeks from the sudden engulfing heat.

'Guy!' A hand grasped his arm, and he stumbled round, pupils wide and dark.

'Where's Marian?'

Alice indicated over his shoulder. 'She went that way. I came to find you.'

'That was stupid of you.' He was angry, and he could feel the right side of his face tightening where the skin had been scorched.

'I wasn't looking for gratitude.' She said sarcastically, but he knew by the way her mouth curled up that she was not annoyed.

She confused him. He was short tempered and unpredictable with her, and yet she didn't seem to mind; even after last night, when he had felt a flicker of hope as she had said those three words, he found he couldn't help his temper. It burned.

_You can't change yourself. _Guy told himself. _Not even for her._

And then they came. A stamping, rearing group of horses, eyes rolling in fear. Each horse had a tall dark rider, sabres flashing and eyes blazing.

Guy swore again and pushed Alice roughly behind him, her hands pressing into his jerkin as she struggled to keep her balance.

Several of the horses just cantered past the two of them, hooves sending sand into the flames, but as Guy drew his sword, the blade glinting, the fourth rider turned about.

The clash of steel could soon be heard, and Guy grunted with effort as the rider took another swing at him, tired muscles screaming as he parried the blow. It took a few more swings to unseat the rider, and then Guy smacked the horse on the rump with the flat of his blade, sending it galloping away.

He had turned to watch the horse go, and it was only when he heard the swish of a sword that he whipped back round, heart pounding.

The man he had unseated was standing poised behind Guy, his sword raised, but on his face was an expression of pure surprise. Alice's dagger was in his gut, her hand clasped around the blade and as she pulled it out with an intake of breath, the man fell forwards.

'I don't expect a thank you.' She said, grimacing as she wiped the blood from her hand.

Guy was stunned, but he regained himself quickly. 'Come on-' He said brusquely, putting a hand on her back and pushing her forwards.

'It's a raiding party.' He explained as they ran, keeping his sword unsheathed. 'They'll have lit the fire and then waited till we began to panic.'

Alice had shoved her dagger back into her belt and was staring at the close horizon, where a number of mounted men could be seen congregating.

Guy saw her looking. 'The King and his guard.' He said breathlessly.

She nodded.

They were beginning to leave the fire behind, the heat abating and the chill of the night returning.

Alice could hear the calls of English voices, a single horn and then the pounding of hooves.

Guy turned quickly, eyes scanning the unaccustomed darkness; now there was no fire to light the night.

'There's more of them-' He said quietly. 'Not just on horseback. On foot.'

They backed up slowly, Alice's hand reaching out to grip his wrist tightly. There was a blade just by Guy's foot, presumably dropped by a fleeing soldier. He bent, keeping his eyes on the darkness, and reached for it, straightening and pushing the hilt into Alice's hand.

'Can you fight?' He growled softly.

Alice swallowed and nodded.

'Good.'

Then there were men everywhere, as if they had burst upon them from nowhere, cries in their mouths and blades dancing in their hands. English and raiders, all yelling, all fighting. Guy and Alice were swept up in the wave of battling men, without time to catch their breath.

It was in that moment that Guy realised something. _What if they didn't get out of this? Yesterday dying had not seemed so bad. A release. But today-_

She had said- She had said she loved him.

The roof of Guy's mouth was suddenly very dry. He might not have another chance. Any moment now one of them could be gone. Forever. Never another chance.

Alice suddenly found herself face to face with a man; no, a boy. No older than herself, his eyes wide either in anger or fear. But Guy's sword was already slicing across him and he fell back; caught up in the wave of men.

'Alice- There's something I need to ask you.' Guy said, as they backed up against each other, blades held in front of them.

'I don't think now is the time for going sentimental on me, Guy!' Said Alice, exasperated.

'I need to ask you.' He persisted, teeth gritted.

'What?!' She asked, parrying a blow from in front.

Guy took a breath in. _Maybe it was too soon, maybe it wasn't. _He felt anxious, nervous. He hated it. He told himself to feel anger. Or something. Any emotion he could keep control of. Not a weakness.

'Alice- Would you…' He fumbled over his words, cursing inwardly. 'Would you marry, me?'

But she had been whirled away in that moment, as the men about them began to disperse. Scattering as the English cavalry cantered through, King Richard just visible through the mass of fighters.

Guy threw himself sideways.

***

The wrecked carcasses of the tents smoldered and smoked. Occasionally one collapsed, its ribs caving in and a cloud of ash billowed up, like it's last breath. Over to the south tents were still blazing, the fires being extinguished in a final attempt to quench its relentless hunger. Piles of weapons lay about, some of the metal grotesquely twisted where it had been caught up in the inferno. The acrid smell of smoke washed across with the wind, great clouds settling. Occasionally the stomach churning scent of charred flesh was blown across and Alice wretched as the wind brought another fresh wave.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and nose, and hurried on, eyes smarting.

It was his dark hair she noticed first, and let out a silent breath.

'Guy-' But she stopped.

He was bent over a figure laid out on the sand, his head bowed and his face turned away slightly.

Alice approached quietly, and stopped behind Guy.

Sir William was lying on the hot sand, his chest rising and falling slowly, and his breaths rattling. His eyes were still open, but his lids flickered slightly as he focused on his son.

'Guy,' He croaked through cracked lips.

Guy looked down at him, and then, sensing her behind him, glanced round at Alice.

She held out a skin of water and retreated slightly.

Guy put a hand behind William's head and poured a little water down his father's throat.

'Can you forgive me Guy?' William coughed weakly, a bubble of blood forming at the corner of his lips.

Guy gave a short, bitter laugh and looked away.

'Please Guy-' his father's voice was even quieter now, and the blood that had trickled from his mouth ran across his cheek.

Guy swallowed. 'You left me.'

'I loved you. I did.' William licked his dry lips. 'But I could not bear to see you.'

Guy said nothing.

'Frensham will be yours now.'

Guy's jaw tightened. 'You don't have to die.'

Sir William laughed weakly. 'We all have to die Guy.'

William's hand flexed slowly, and Guy looked down at it, forehead creasing. He reached for his own sword, and pulled it from it's scabbard, then carefully, he placed it in Sir William's hand. His father's fingers clenched round the hilt of the sword, eyes closing momentarily.

'I'm going to see your mother, Guy.' William smiled faintly. 'I'm going to see Guinevere.'

And with that final name still on his lips, he breathed out.

Seeing Guy's head drop back down, Alice took a cautious step towards him.

'Guy-' She said softly.

He straightened up, and turned towards her eyes slightly bloodshot.

'I'm sorry.' Her mouth twisted in sympathy.

'I barely knew him.' Guy rasped as if it meant she didn't need to apologise.

'He was still your father-' But she stopped, seeing something flare in his eyes. He had closed the subject.

Guy's right cheek was red and cracked slightly where he had been caught by the flames, but his eyes were still as steel blue as ever. His brows knitted together and he looked down at his hands; long fingers clenching and unclenching.

'There's something I need to tell you-' Alice began.

Guy looked up at her through his eye lashes, gaze sheilded.

She swallowed. '-Yes.'

***

**Please forgive me on always leaving you at moments like this! I promise you will get a full account of Guy's reaction in my next update. Reviews are always sincerely appreciated! **

**Just a note: Please don't be afraid to critique my work, whether its on any mistakes you feel I have made, spelling wise or on my characters etc. I'm always open to suggestions and it helps me improve my writing!**


	24. New Beginnings

**Heya! A couple of you have asked where Robin and Rupert were during the last chapter, and I've realised what a gaping hole the two of them have left. Suffice to say, they are both fine, and were involved in a few minor skirmishes. I just wanted to focus on Guy and Alice for a little while. =P**

***

At first Guy's face displayed nothing, as if he had been frozen seconds before, his eyes revealing no emotions. Neither breathed. Shards of light from the sun lacing through the ruined tent behind Alice lit parts of his face; leaving his eyes in darkness. Unmoving. There was silence.

Then Guy let out the breath he had been holding since she had spoken. 'Yes?' He asked, almost disbelievingly, eyes widening. 'A yes, Alice?'

Alice let out a nervous laugh. 'The biggest 'yes' of my life!'

The smile he gave was like the sun. She had never seen him smile like that. Never. It was always a crooked half smile, or a knowing smirk; curling up one side of his mouth. She nearly cried to see it.

He had crossed the sand to Alice in two strides, and had pressed his lips urgently to hers, his hands hovering before coming to rest on her waist. Taken by surprise, Alice almost drew back, but so desperate was the kiss that she couldn't bear to end it.

Guy's hands reached for hers, enclosing her fingers as he broke away, his taller frame leaning over Alice's small one.

'I do not know this Guy-' Alice confessed, strangely warmed by his show of sudden affection. She reached up a hand to touch his cheek. 'He's a stranger to me.'

'He's a stranger to me also.' Guy growled, and Alice heard the laughter in his voice.

'Perhaps we will become better acquainted?' She asked smiling.

'I think that can be arranged.' His lips edged closer again, but Alice halted his advance, putting a finger up to press to his lips.

'Say it.' She demanded quietly.

'Say-?' His brow dipped.

'That you love me.'

Guy's forehead smoothed, and his cheek twitched, as if he were holding back a smile.

'I, Guy of Gisborne, love you, Alice.' And as he said it, his brow creased in that way it did when he was being sincere.

She smiled at the strange formality of it, and the lack of a title to her name, but the low growl of his voice so close to her ear was enough to convince her of his honesty.

Alice let her forehead rest against his for a second, and shut her eyes, listening to his breathing; relishing his closeness after so much. So much they'd been through. So close to losing him. Then she drew away, a heaviness returning to her heart.

'Are you alright?'

He smirked, not understanding her meaning. 'Is that a trick question?'

'I meant- William.'

His lips pressed into a thin line, and he looked away for a moment. A vein at his temple stood out and his hands clenched hers tighter.

'I don't want to talk about him. Do you understand? What's gone is gone. We only have now.' It was said without malice; he just wanted to move on. Guy put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. 'You have…me.' The phrase tumbled from his lips in his awkward fashion. He swallowed.

But she was smiling.

***

'Sir William's death was- unfortunate.' King Richard turned from his throne, his eyes concealing any emotions. 'He was a good man and a good- friend.'

Both Guy and Rupert looked down. Robin folded his arms across his chest.

'But men die, in this war. William knew that. More than anyone.' The King had circled round, and was pouring himself a drink.

'Guy? Rupert?' He indicated the jug.

Both men shook their heads, an unknown shared grief between them, but Robin stepped forwards and picked up a goblet.

'The raid was orchestrated by the men you had been watching, your highness.' Rupert began, shifting his weight onto the other leg. 'We could not have predicted an attack.'

'No.' Agreed the King.

Guy was staring at his boots, head lowered and hands clenched together. He didn't know why the King had called him here. Rupert knew all the information, and Robin was the obvious other choice; at least _he_ had not tried to murder the King. But it seemed that Richard was persistent in his task to bring Guy back round; make him out as the injured party. And Guy did not completely begrudge him that.

'Guy?'

He looked up quickly.

'Sire?'

'I believe your father left you Frensham?'

Guy nodded curtly, his eyebrows knitting.

'Then I have come to decision.' Richard turned over a piece of parchment. 'It appears Mordred has fled back to England. Back to my brother. I want the three of you to return. I have been away too long, I fear support for my brother is rife. I want you to put faith into the people, faith for their King. I cannot return myself, but am entrusting the task to you, to keep my spirit alive in England. The flame cannot die. It must not. Do you understand?'

They nodded mutely.

'I fear John has bigger things planned, and we can and must nip them in the bud, before they get a chance to flower.' He frowned. 'My people are tired. They are hungry, and they thirst for just leaders.' He looked at Guy, Robin and Rupert in turn. 'I am entrusting the health of my people, to your hands. You are my eyes, and my ears.'

Guy swallowed, jaw clenching. If Richard was trying to make him feel guilty, he was doing a good job of it. The King's faith in him made him feel unworthy. But the thought of England, green forests and long summer days, made his heart lighter. He thought of all the time he had spent in the little room in Amil's Palace - his ears still ached for the soft trill of a blackbird.

***

'Guy!'

Guy turned as he heard Rupert's shout, and slowed as the other man came jogging up behind him.

He stopped and inclined his head slightly. 'Rupert.'

'There's something I must discuss with you.'

Guy frowned, his ice blue eyes never leaving Rupert's face.

'I don't know if Alice has told you-' The older man tugged at his lip, his eyes displaying his anxiety. 'When Sir William died, he left not one son, but two…'

Guy stared; would his past never leave him be?

'An older illegitimate son.' Rupert explained. There was a pause. 'Me.'

Guy wanted to feel angry. But he couldn't. He wanted to shout. But he found he didn't have the heart. He only felt the bitterness for his father, a bitterness that waned and pulled at his heart like the tides and the moon.

'Wasn't one betrayal enough?'

Rupert laughed cynically. 'Apparently not. Our father was a - a man who kept his past behind him. Until it came along and swallowed him up, that is.'

'So-' Guy was still finding his feet with this new information. 'You're my brother?' The word sounded alien in his mouth.

Rupert twisted his mouth. 'Half brother. But yes, we are kin.'

They were silent for a moment.

'Does the King know?'

Rupert's eyes flashed. 'No! And he must not know.'

'Because-' Guy's frown returned.

'Because I'm illegitimate. I would no longer be accepted.'

Guy lowered his head in acceptance.

'There is something I must entrust to you also-' Guy rubbed his jaw awkwardly. 'Can I be certain of your complete discretion?'

Rupert pulled a wry smile. 'Between brothers- of course.'

'I can barely believe it myself, but-' Guy ordered his thoughts. 'Alice has agreed, to marry me.'

There was a heavy silence, which Rupert finally broke.

'Congratulations.'

Guy inclined his head. 'Thank you.'

'She cares deeply for you.' Rupert thought of Alice's cropped hair. 'Where will you be married?'

Guy thought about it, hand going unconsciously up to rub at his burned cheek. 'Now that the King has given us leave to return to England; Locksley, I suppose. Or Frensham.' He looked at Rupert. 'Where will you go now that the King no longer needs you here?'

'I spent most of my skulking around the courts in London, but now Mordred has had an eyeful of me, I doubt I'm that safe there anymore.' He let out a breath. 'I don't know- Robin?'

Guy whipped round.

Robin was approaching them slowly, as if he was trying to avoid overhearing what was being said. Guy fixed him with a dark glare, and turned angrily away as the other man joined them, that stupid bow slung over his shoulder. Who did he think he was?

'Rupert.' Robin smiled, before gritting his teeth and turning to Guy. 'The King forget to mention Gisborne; he is giving you your Uncle's land. It seems you're to be a rich man.'

Guy felt a leap of triumph inside him. _Gisborne lands. His lands. _Home. It felt right to think that: Home. Not Locksley; not Robin's home. His home.

Guy let a smirk curve his mouth, seeing Robin jealous still gave him a stab of vicious triumph. 'I presume you and Marian will return to Locksley?'

This time it was Robin's turn to sneer. 'Oh yes, I believe _we _will welcomed back with all the hospitality my family can offer.'

Rupert cut in. 'So you plan to leave soon?' He shot Guy a warning look, his eyes flashing with the same anger his brother shared.

Robin nodded, apparently oblivious. 'Yes, perhaps even the end of the week- we shall see.'

***

_**Canterbury, England.**_

Sir Creod of Lance sat back into his desk, the single candle flickering on his window sill. The flame cast long, dark shapes across the wood and Creod watched as a strange shadow appeared on the table top. He shifted some papers around, frowning.

The silhouette was still there.

He told himself to ignore it. He sucked his teeth experimentally and crossed and uncrossed his legs.

There was a crash downstairs.

Sir Creod bolted up, heart pounding. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, fast and light. He cast around for a weapon of some sort; the only thing he could see was his sword hanging above the mantle. He reached for it.

It wouldn't budge.

He tugged harder, and clouds of dust rained down on him. Heart in his mouth, he gave the sword another wrench, and it came off the wall, fittings and all. He dragged it from it's sheath, the rasp of metal against leather painful to his ears.

It took some courage to turn to the door; his hands shaking slightly. Nothing.

The empty doorframe.

He blinked, and then it was there.

A huge dog glared back at him, its ragged black coat bristling, teeth showing.

***

**Hope this will keep you happy for a while whilst I try and find the time to reel out another one, and sorry it was short! My friend Emma offers you cookies if you review. All your comments really do help me to write; it's wonderful knowing you're all so enthusiastic!**

**Next up**

**- A wedding**

**- A curious death**

**V**

**xx **


	25. A Wedding

**Were I to split this story into two sections, this would be the beginning of Part Two. Problems have come much closer to home for Guy and Robin.**

**I hope you all enjoy. This is one of the Chapters I have been looking forward to (and dreading) writing since the beginning! **

*******

It was mid-June. The greens had returned to the countryside, lacing the hedgerows and fields with emerald, moss and viridian after the dustings of blossom that had grown there before. The sky was the palest blue, clouds low on the horizon and the sun a low orb on the eastern sky. Wind rushed over the grasses and through the boughs of the trees, sending the leaves rustling and whispering, and the birds whistled and chimed from the woods. The stream wound its way over rocks and pebbles down to the lane, where it ran along beside, the trickle of its water pooling over the stones like swish of a ladies gown.

A rose crept up the side of the cottage, its stem twisting and tangling over itself in it's attempt to scale the wall. A first flower was beginning to open, it's dark red petals unfurling from the casing of the bud.

Alice stretched down and traced the line of the outer petal. She could reach the flower from her window, and somehow, the sight of the first bloom sent a little jolt of excitement through her.

It had been been a month and a half since their return from the Holy Land. A month and a half; six weeks; 42 days. Now the waiting was over.

Alice took a shaky breath inwards. _Nothing to be nervous about- Oh God. I'm nervous! _She pressed a hand over her mouth and ducked back into the room, the scene outside starting to sway.

Alice sat heavily down on the stool by the mirror, where her mother's combs and clips were arranged; each laid carefully out on the pale wood. She ran her fingers along the smooth metal of one of the slides, and then reached up a hand to her hair.

It was still short, and even when she pulled it out straight it didn't reach past her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose and put her head on one side, twisting one of the dark strands. Was Guy as nervous as she was? She sincerely hoped not.

The door opened behind her, and Brianna backed into the room, her arms full of material.

Alice stood quickly, her heart pounding.

'No need to look so nervous!' Brianna said laughingly. 'Anyone would have thought I'd made it.'

She laid the dress out on the bed and smoothed down the skirts.

Alice stood in awe. It was beautiful. Pale blue and plainly cut, just as she had asked; she didn't dare believe it was hers. As if it was someone else getting married that day. Someone else who would fit into the dress. She reached out a hand and touched the sleeve.

'Its real!' Her mother chuckled, and began to pick it up. 'Lets get it on you-'

'I- I can't-'

'You don't have to believe yet.' Brianna slid the dress over her daughters head, and patted her cheek. 'I was in a dream until a week later; this is your own fairy-tale.'

Alice wondered what Guy would think of being a fairy-tale knight. She had to stifle her laughter. She was pushed down onto the stool again, her mother's long fingers tugging at her hair and beginning to comb through it. It curled stubbornly at the ends, its waves refusing to be straightened and lengthened. Alice looked down at her lap and smoothed the blue cloth over her knees; it was not as heavy as she thought it might be, and it felt strangely smooth.

Her mother tutted as a lock of Alice's hair she had just pinned up fell out and dragged the clip with it. Three more clips were added, all of which fell out, the third nearly disappearing down the back of Alice's dress.

There was another knock on the door.

'What do you want young man? Shouldn't you be helping the groom?' Brianna glanced over her shoulder as Rupert sidestepped into the room.

He had a hand behind his back and Alice stared curiously at him in the mirror, as he edged closer.

'I just wanted to see how you were doing.' Rupert began, smiling beguilingly at Brianna, who had turned and stood, hands on hips. 'And to give you these-'

He withdrew the hand behind his back and held it out, a small leather pouch dangling from his fingers. Brianna took it and peered inside, frowning. She gave Rupert a quizzical look, and handed the pouch to Alice, who emptied some of its contents onto her palm.

'Oh!' She cried delightedly. 'Orange Blossom, from Acre!' She beamed up at Rupert, and tipped the flowers back into the pouch. 'Thank you!' She leapt up and threw her arms about him.

He blushed slightly, and looked at his feet, lips pressed together. 'It's nothing. I just thought- Well, I can see the pins weren't working.' He offered her a wonky smile as he caught site of the hair clips on the floor.

'Thank you, its very sweet of you to have thought of me.'

'It's my job isn't it?' He grinned. 'Guy's too busy wearing away the floorboards at the Manor to be thinking about Orange Blossoms.' He glanced towards the open window. 'In fact, I'd better be getting back- make sure he hasn't worn a hole in the floor.'

Alice nearly laughed, but her nerves had returned and it came out as a sharp breath.

'I shall see you both later,' Rupert exited the room with a slight bow and closed the door behind him.

Brianna held a blossom from the pouch up against her daughters dark curls; the sweet scent of the flowers hanging in the air.

'Very well,' she said with a small smile, and reached for a tiny pin on the table. 'Orange Blossoms it is.'

***

She had insisted on being allowed to walk, rather than driven in a carriage: Locksley church was barely ten minutes walk from the cottage, and a carriage seemed far too grand for her.

Luckily the bright morning air had soothed her nerves a little, and as she entered the ring of houses she felt only a little jolt of anxiety. The church had been garlanded with flowers and ribbons, and people milled around the market square which had been filled with benches and tables.

Marian flew across to meet her, her green dress swishing behind her, and stopped short of Alice; a smile appearing.

'You look-' Marian began.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

'Perfect.' Marian finished smiling.

'I can't breathe-' admitted Alice, pulling a wry smile.

'You'll be fine! It's not like he bites!' And both girls had to restrain their laughter.

'Stop- please!' Alice gasped. 'You know how sensitive Guy is about being teased.'

Marian tried to look penitent, but ended up smirking. 'When are you due in the church?' She asked, glancing round at the trestle tables and watching as some of Jacob's servants began to carry out goblets and jugs.

Alice chewed on her bottom lip. 'About two minutes-' She let out a shaky breath and clenched her hands, her fingers suddenly cold and slightly clammy. She felt jittery, an odd sort of nervous; excited and expectant, but terrified at the same time.

She looked up at the church doors across the square. They stood like the gates to some great fortress, one that threatened to swallow her up. But then she reprimanded herself - _you agreed to this, you said yes! This is just your nerves talking. _

***

Guy paced back and forth across the slate floor before the altar, footsteps ringing out through the church. He reached the pillar on the other side of the transept and promptly turned on his heel, jaw clenching and unclenching anxiously.

Rupert watched a wry smile on his lips. 'Stop your pacing man! Everything will be fine.' He said, amused and leant back against the column.

But Guy merely shot him a flashing glare, eyes dark and continued across the stones. He felt a flicker of doubt rise within him again. _What if she didn't come? What if she never arrived? How could he face the shame? _Closing his eyes momentarily, he tried to set his mind at ease. His forehead creased. _Alice will come; of course she will. She had always come. _

'My son-' Guy opened his eyes and turned towards the priest who had appeared from the alcove behind the altar.

'You will make God restless with your nerves.' He smiled benevolently, his pale robes swaying gently. 'Set your mind at rest- your bride is just outside.'

Guy turned quickly, tongue running over his lips as he looked towards the open doors. He swallowed and turned back to the priest.

'May we start the ceremony?' Guy's voice was slightly hoarse, and he grimaced, feeling weak.

The man inclined his head. 'Of course.'

Rupert had pushed himself away from the column, and was grinning. 'I'll go and get the bride.' And he strode off down the nave.

Guy could hear his heart pounding in his chest; taste the salt on his lips and feel the cold press of the stone and metal against his palm. He clenched the ring tighter in his hand and shut his eyes, willing his breathing to slow. _It was ironic really. _He thought bitterly. _You can ride towards a line of flashing Saracen sabers and only feel a jolt of regret, and yet on your wedding day you're reduced to this! _He scolded himself.

He could hear the congregation filing in behind him, voices quiet and expectant. But he chose to ignore them; there was only one set of footsteps he wanted to hear.

There was a sudden lull in the voices behind him, and Guy's heart gave an unexpected jolt.

He glanced quickly over his shoulder, and his eyes met another pair.

Guy's gaze held Alice's, and his eyes followed her up the aisle, drawn only to her until she stood at last, by his side.

Had it been any other time, Guy would have realised she looked beautiful, but the only thing he truly took in before the ceremony started, was the strange relief that she was just as scared as he was. Somehow, that gave him enough confidence to find his voice and steadily repeat the lines the priest dictated to him. It was as though his voice was somehow unconnected to the rest of him, the words spilling from his mouth and into the silent church; but he heard them as if someone else was speaking.

The priest finished, and turned to Alice, the same vows hanging in the air as she opened her mouth to reply.

Guy could see her shaking silently, and felt an urge to reach out and grasp her hand. He heard her finish the vows, her voice loosing its tremor as she finished with:

'Till death do us part.'

Guy felt his breath hitch.

_That was it. She had said it! _He unclenched his hand and felt the ring roll into his palm, the single stone gleaming slightly.

Guy turned towards her, long fingers reaching for her hand and lifting it gently up. He looked down at her fingers, and then glanced up at her, suddenly realising they were very close. Swallowing, he held the ring between his fingers, showing her the dark green stone.

Green Jasper - he had picked it specially, knowing its meaning. By the way she looked inquiringly up at him, Guy knew he had picked right.

He leant towards her.

'For when all others had lost faith in me-' He whispered in her ear, sliding the ring onto her finger as he did so. 'And you had not.'

He looked up. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

She was smiling softly, and he watched as she slid a simple gold signet ring onto his finger; it felt strangely surreal, but the metal was cool against his skin and her fingers were soft and sure.

'With this ring I _thee _wed.' She said, and pressed her lips to his knuckles, before looking back up at him.

His lips brushed softly against hers, but he had stepped back quickly, before she had a chance to put a hand behind his head and hold him there.

Alice smiled knowingly, letting Guy take her hand and lead her down the nave towards the open doors. She knew better than to think he was unhappy - Guy was just guarded in public; even on their wedding day.

***

'Guy?'

He stood quickly and turned, a small smile lighting his face as Alice wound her way through the benches towards him.

'They can be a bit much can't they?' She laughed and glanced over her shoulder at the wedding crowd behind her.

Guy nodded wordlessly, noting with amusement Rupert's attempts to remove himself from a large group of excitable village girls. Alice perched herself on the bench, hands smoothing out her dress, and Guy sat down next to her, one arm moving cautiously round her until it rested on her waist and drew her to him. Her head found his shoulder, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, Alice content to listen to her husband's slow breathing. _Her husband's-_

She smiled, trying her new name in her head. _Lady Alice of Gisborne… _It sounded far too grand for her, and she glanced up at Guy.

He turned his eyes lazily on her, and smiled faintly, his dark eyelashes hiding his eyes from view. She reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Guy caught her wrist with his hand and kissed her palm softly.

'Are you happy Lady Gisborne?' He smirked.

Alice laughed. 'Happy can barely begin to cover how I feel.'

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a man she did not recognise approaching Rupert. His face was serious, and his back turned to her as he began to talk. She frowned. Rupert glanced in their direction briefly, before nodding curtly to the man and following him; towards the road and away from the church. Alice looked up at Guy, to see if he had noticed, but he was looking the other way, eyes following the gentle curve of the river as it wound through the fields below the village. She shook herself. _It was probably just a problem with the food, or the wine - the man was one of Jacob's servants she did not recognise. _

_***_

Rupert followed the man down towards the dirt track which lead into the woods either side of Locksley, occasionally having to take an extra stride to keep up with the larger man's paces.

'I didn't catch your name-' He asked, as they rounded the bend and came out onto the first open stretch of road.

'Gerard, sir.' The man said roughly, eyes still on the ground ahead.

'And this was important you say-' Rupert glanced over his shoulder at where the village had disappeared over the slope of the hill. He could still hear the music from the wedding, and the quiet rumble of voices sat in the summer air. But soon the chatter began to sound like the low roll of thunder and the music a thin whine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up as they entered under the shadows of the trees.

They had not gone a hundred yards or so when Gerard stopped, and cast about him as if searching for something he had dropped earlier. Rupert stood by his elbow, frowning. It was silent for a second, and then slowly, as his ears became accustomed to the quiet, Rupert became aware of a low whining. Not the earlier sound of the music as they had left the wedding behind, but an ominous buzzing.

Rupert swallowed.

He knew the sound. The sticky sweet, sickening sound of death.

Flies.

Now he looked for them, they buzzed about his ankles and shot past his head like small missiles; their facetted eyes unblinking.

He could smell it now too. The stench of blood and rot.

'What is it?' Rupert asked, trying not to open his mouth too wide, or to breathe too deeply.

But Gerard had found what he was looking for.

Face paled either by the shadows or the nausea, he pulled back the undergrowth to reveal what lay underneath.

'I hope you have a strong stomach, sir-' He said, turning his face away.

Rupert looked, and put a hand up to his mouth to stop himself from gagging.

It was Creod.

At least, it was part of him. The only part Rupert would have recognised had it been attached to his body.

His head.

It sat, staring blankly upwards through the undergrowth at him; pupils wide and dark. Sightless.

'You recognise him?' Gerard was looking curiously at Rupert, and avoiding looking down at the head.

Rupert nodded and looked away, suddenly feeling over powered by the heady smell and the horrific sight. 'I knew him- yes.' He swallowed thickly. 'How did you find him?'

'It was the dogs; came racing over the hill and towards the trees before I could stop them - so it can't have been here long. Else they'd have been down here before.' He shrugged. 'Beats me why the poor bugger was put here, he's not from round these parts.'

Rupert shook his head, thinking of Creod's tall house in Canterbury. 'No, no he's not.'

Gerard let the undergrowth fall back into place. 'I was going to tell Sir Jacob - but what with the wedding going on, I didn't want to disrupt the procedures.'

'No.'

'And what with you being a man of the law-' Rupert smiled. 'I thought you'd best be informed, sir.'

'Thank you-' He took a steadying breath. 'You did well to come to me - I would not like to destroy the happy couple's joy.'

***

The sun was setting over the low horizon, staining the trees yellow and red. Alice smiled, feeling the gentle rays on her skin; so different from the scorching sun of the Holy Land. Absently, she ran her finger over the smooth surface of the stone, set on a band around her finger. The jasper was cold and slipped like water past her fingers, the silver glinting like the scales of a trout.

She closed her eyes.

_To be married, what a strange feeling._

She head the door open behind her, but did not have to look to know who it was. His steps were quiet across the wooden boards, and she sensed him stop behind her, watching.

'Hello.' Alice said, smiling, without turning round.

She almost heard him smile in greeting.

His chin came to rest on top of her head, and his hands slipped slowly about her waist.

'Still so guarded Guy?' She teased.

He growled softly in reply, but then pulled her closer. 'Just you wait.' His voice rumbled against her back.

She looked down at his arms circling her, and frowned.

His sleeves were rolled up to just under his elbows, the smooth skin of his forearms exposed, and on his right a dark curve of ink caught her eye. She caught his hand and turned it over, palm up; exposing his wrist. Guy tried to pull away slightly, his hold about her tightening as he tried to remove his arm from her grasp.

'Alice- let go.' He said levelly.

But she kept his hand tightly in her grasp, a little furrow appearing between her eyebrows.

He watched wordlessly as she traced her fingers over the inked symbol there; the black staining his skin ebony and alabaster white.

'What is it?'

'A reminder.' He said quietly.

Alice twisted in his arms. 'Who?'

He traced the line of her jaw and trailed his fingers across her neck. 'Mordred- so that I would never be able to forget what I had done.' He tugged his sleeve down, covering the tattoo from sight. 'So that I would wake up each morning and remember all the wrong I had done.'

Alice was silent for a moment, then she smiled softly.

'Well now, you can wake up each morning with me beside you, and remember all the right things you have done.'

***

**I'm actually a little emotional about putting this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed my longest update so far, and I shall try and keep them coming. **

**Remember to review! Your thoughts and comments make me so happy!**

**And thanks particularly to Emma again this chapter - its so much easier when someone is as enthusiastic as she is. =)**

**V**

**xxx**

**A/N - Green Jasper, or bloodstone was believed to symbolise faith in medieval times, just in case anyone wondered =P**


	26. Connections

**Sorry about the delay! I had a whole week of exams and as much as it pained me not to write, I just didn't get the time! Thanks for being patient, and thank you so much for all your reviews! **

*******

Alice found Guy in the stables with Galdon. Guy was standing with his shoulders against the beam, head leant back and eyes cast down. The war horse's head was lowered and his ears pricked forwards as Alice stepped into the stall. Guy's eyes swiveled towards her as she approached him, but he didn't move.

'Guy.' She smiled, and rubbed Galdon's head with her fist. William's old destrier shoved his long nose against her hand and nickered gently.

Guy sighed and closed his eyes, subconsciously rubbing his forearm.

'Everything alright?' Alice kissed Galdon's velvet nose and looked at her husband.

'You spoil that horse.' Guy growled softly, eyes still closed.

'I spoil you.'

Guy's mouth turned up into a thin smile and Alice relaxed, she had been worried she had done something that had upset him.

'Talk to me.' She said, sidling round beside him and resting her head on his upper arm, linking their hands.

'Lis-' Guy rolled his eyes heavenwards and turned his face away, but Alice was adamant.

'Talk to me! Something's on your mind, I know it. You get that brooding, don't-come-near-me-i'll-bite-your-head-off, kind of look.' He almost smiled. 'And I need you to trust me.' She finished quietly.

'I do trust you.' Guy kissed her hair, his breath whispering against her ear.

'Then tell me what the matter is.' She nudged him in the ribs.

He sighed. It was all so new. He had spent his whole life bottling up his thoughts and feelings. Keeping everything concealed and hidden behind an iron mask. Keeping everything under control, his way - by reducing it to things he could deal with. His anger for a start and then simple, easy principles, like an eye for an eye. He'd never been given the chance before to share things like that with anyone, it was all kept simmering away inside, until he finally lost his temper.

He looked at Alice. _How to tell her-_

He began with the simplest option. 'I was thinking about Alvanor-' He glanced at Galdon. 'I've not seen him since Mordred captured me in the Holy Land, and that feels like a very, very long time ago.' He swallowed. 'I was wondering what Mordred had done with him-'

'But that wasn't all you were thinking about, was it? Not just Alvanor.' Alice leant against him, as he shook his head.

'Alice- it's complex. I'm not…' He struggled for words. 'I'm not very good at explaining my thoughts and feelings to someone else.'

'Practice makes perfect.' Said Alice primly, and fell silent, waiting for him to pick up his own thread.

Guy ran his tongue across his lips and then started again, voice stronger this time. 'My whole childhood was spent trying to be someone else. Someone I knew I wasn't. I put up with everything, anything, just to be the person I'd - fooled myself into thinking I was. I would let people walk all over me, take advantage. I used to get furious, but I'd never show it-' Guy let out a deep breath. 'I'd keep it all simmering away. When Mordred _found_ me,' He said with a twist of irony. 'I thought I'd become something that I really _was_. I'd found a part of me that I could control, at least momentarily. I felt, powerful, my own person. I was angry and angry made me feel-' He sought for the word. '-invincible.' He turned his head towards Alice and pressed his face against her hair.

'I don't really know who I am anymore.' Came his muffled voice.

Alice put an arm about his waist and hugged him tightly.

'I'm not Frensham.' He continued, returning her embrace cautiously. 'I've never been Frensham; I'm Gisborne, Guy of Gisborne. Sometimes I'm scared I'm not even that. Just Guy.'

'Just Guy is good enough for me.' Alice said softly.

'But then, I look up at these walls…' He stared round at the low stable and the corner of the Manor just visible through the door. Gisborne Manor. 'And I feel.' He swallowed frowning. 'I feel, at home. Like they welcome me, rather than turn me away.'

They fell silent for a while.

'I told you I wasn't much good at explaining.' Guy said releasing his hold of Alice and moving towards the door. He leant against the doorframe and looked out across the yard. Alice followed him, and pressed her hand into his. 'You were just fine.'

***

It was early evening when Rupert's horse trotted into the stable yard at Gisborne Manor. He looked up at the house, eyes following the ivy creeping up the walls, and dismounted, letting the stable hand take his mount away. He rubbed his jaw and turned on the spot, unsure whether to enter the manor or wait until someone found him.

'Rupert?' He turned at Guy's distinctive voice.

'Guy.' Rupert smiled and turned back to look at the house. 'It's a beautiful place.'

'It's fine enough.' Guy moved to stand at his shoulder. 'The former tenant kept it well.' He looked at Rupert. 'I'd have thought you'd been London by now.'

But Rupert shook his head. 'There's something you need to be informed of - this is the first chance I've had.'

Guy's eyebrows drew together, and he searched Rupert's face, but the other man was glancing away. 'Shall we go inside?'

'Yes-' Guy agreed, still curious. 'Alice will be pleased to see you.'

They entered the main hall through the open doors, the wide space lit by the sunlight streaming through the windows. There were footsteps and the two men looked up as they walked into the centre of the wide room.

'Guy? I heard someone riding into the stable yard and-' Alice stopped halfway down the stairs, a smile appearing. 'Rupert!'

'Alice.' Rupert bowed slightly and then turned to Guy. 'Is there somewhere we can talk?'

Guy indicated the chairs set to one side of the hall, but Alice had descended the rest of the stairs and was looking inquiringly at Rupert.

'Why are you here Rupert? Not that I object to you coming! It's good to see you.' She gave a bright smile.

Rupert glanced at Guy. 'I have something to discuss with Guy.'

They both looked at her expectantly.

Alice stared back. 'What?'

Guy's eyebrows shot up and Rupert looked uncomfortably away.

'Guy-' Alice stared at her husband, a frown creasing her forehead.

He cleared his throat and looked down.

Her eyes suddenly widened. 'You're waiting for me to go aren't you?' She looked at them both, voice raising slightly. 'Aren't you?'

'Alice-' Began Rupert.

'Well I'm not going! Anything you came here to tell to my husband-' She looked at Guy, who was gazing levelly at her, eyes dark. 'You can tell me.' She drew back a chair and sat down, keeping her eyes on the two men.

Rupert gave Guy an inquiring look, which Alice noted cooly, and Guy replied with a short nod - there was nothing he could have said that would have convinced her to go, and he knew it.

They joined her by the hearth and Alice watched Guy's face carefully. She could see his jaw clenching, and she felt a strange ache of sorrow at his silent brooding face. But she would not be excluded; Guy would just have to learn that.

'It's concerning a death.' Rupert began slowly, hands clasping. 'It was during the wedding-' He looked at Guy. 'I was called away by a village man, his dogs had found a head in the woods and he was unsure who to inform.'

'Why was I not told at the time?' Guy growled, eyes watching Rupert unblinkingly.

'It was your wedding, Guy- I don't think it would have been right to interrupt that day.'

Guy's head lowered in acceptance.

'Who died?'

'Sir Creod of Lance.' Rupert gave a deep sigh, gaze dropping.

Alice's face cleared, realisation brightening her eyes. 'Wasn't-'

'Yes,' Rupert cut across her. 'I consulted him about your lineage, Guy. He had been unhappy for a while about doing favours for me, but he helped me find Sir William, and I'm concerned…' He stopped rubbing his mouth against his hand.

'Concerned?' Guy prompted.

'Concerned this has something to do with Mordred.' Rupert finished heavily.

'But he's not been sited in London-' Guy's voice did not show his anxiety at hearing Mordred's name; he kept it deftly concealed, but he felt his stomach lurch. He glanced across at Alice and her eyes met his gaze, brow creasing as she looked at him searchingly.

'No, but then Creod lived in Canterbury, and his head was found in Locksley.' Rupert sat back in his chair. 'Mordred could have kept himself hidden very easily by staying out of the city. But placing it in Locksley-' He glanced at Alice and Guy. 'It's like he wanted us to find it.'

'A warning.' Alice said.

Guy suddenly stood up, chair clattering backwards and strode across the hall to stand, one hand on the doorframe with his back to them.

Rupert shot Alice an questioning look, and she shook her head softly. Even with Guy's back turned, she could see the tension radiating from her husband's frame, and his knuckles were white from clenching the doorway. Alice watched his shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath he took, and saw his hand momentarily grip the wood tighter, as if strengthening his resolve. Then he turned back to them.

'What does he want?' Guy said, looking at both faces. 'More importantly, what does he know?' He paced back towards them, before turning and pinching the bridge of his nose. 'I know Mordred, everything he does has a motive behind it. A meaning, a code. Nothing is without reason. It won't have been a passing whim that led him to leaving the head in Locksley. It won't even have been just to frighten us.' He was pacing properly now, Rupert and Alice watching. Thinking.

He turned to Rupert. 'Has Locksley been told?'

'I told _Robin, _yes.' Rupert couldn't bear the way the two men used each other's titles in such a demonstrative way. 'He was informed yesterday.'

'Good.'

***

Robin opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He was lying with one arm behind his head, fully clothed on his bed. It was sometime in the early hours of the morning, and he could hear nothing outside. Not even the call of an owl, or the distant cry of a fox. He sighed and shifted up the bed, fingers tapping impatiently on the bed linen. He sucked his teeth and watched as a moth fluttered across the ceiling, until it spiraled exhausted to a halt.

Sleep had not come easily, and he had lain restless for hours until he had nodded off. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been asleep, but he felt oddly drained.

Robin's shoulder gave a sudden twinge and he brought a hand up to rub the old wound, the wound that had cost him his sword arm. He often longed for the weighted feel of the sword, for it to become an extension of him, dancing in his hand. But he had lost his skill with the blade. It felt clumsy and too heavy to wield easily. The number of times he had cursed his shoulder.

He rolled over and stared out the window, finger tugging absently at the ties on his sleeve. He felt wide awake. Sleep had fled so quickly he wondered if it had really been there. His thoughts whirred back to the conversation he had had the other day with Rupert. But he pushed it from his mind. Mordred certainly wouldn't help him sleep.

He frowned. It was very quiet.

On a sudden impulse he rose and padded over to the door, reaching for the bow that leant against the wall there. He wasn't sure why, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and he shivered, glancing behind him.

The hallway was dark and still, Robin's bare feet making no noise save for the faint scratch of skin on wood. He made his way down the corridor to Marian's room, heart beating fast and one hand on the wall to stop himself from tripping in the blackness.

He rapped on the wood. 'Marian.'

There was no sound from inside.

'Marian love?' He whispered again, louder this time.

Seconds passed and there was still no reply. Frowning, Robin reached for the handle and pushed the door gently open.

Inside it was black. He peered at the bed, taking a cautious step into the room.

There was no-one there; the covers had been ripped off the bed and were tangled on the floor. The pillow was halfway across the room. And there was no sign of Marian.

Robin froze, shock paralysing him. Then his eyes widened in shock and then anger.

'Gisborne.' He snarled.

***

**And I promise promise promise, the next update will be much more prompt than this one as I'm done with exams!**

**V**

**xx**


	27. Stolen

Guy rolled over sleepily and fell with a sudden thump and a crack off the bed and onto the floor. He sat up painfully and glanced across the bedspread to where he expected to see Alice, wide awake, a wicked grin on her face.

There was no-one there.

He struggled up, breath catching in his throat, and cast about the room in the semi-dark. Her cloak still hung on the back of the door, and he ran his hands over the dip in the horse hair mat where her body had left an imprint. It was cold. Traces of her, but no Alice. Guy slammed his fist onto the mattress, feeling the anger rising inside him. _She was gone. _

His violent outburst had disturbed something that lay on the pillow, the shaft of the thing rolling across the bed and bumping across his hand. Angrily he flung it away, and then pressed a hand roughly to his mouth, something hot and painful bubbling up inside him. He stumbled over to the dresser and dragged on a thin nightshirt, hands shaking violently.

Guy cursed his clumsy hands and clenched the edge of the dresser, as if he wished with all his might to break a piece off the edge.

In his blindness, he began to jump to conclusions: it was so obvious. Robin had taken her! He had never wanted Guy to be happy, never. So he had taken Alice from him. Guy's hand closed around the hilt of his sword just as he heard the bang from downstairs.

Suddenly tense and alert, Guy moved like a wolf towards the door, stalking across the boards. He slid through the door frame, careful not to knock his sword on the wood, and edged his way along the landing, eyes peeled for any movement.

He was coursing with adrenaline, and his ears heard the first footfall on the stairs. But he was not prepared for the figure that barreled into him, smashing him backwards; sharp, cold blade against his throat. Guy's head hit the wall with a crack as he was slammed against the stones, the heel of someone's hand pressed hard into his shoulder, making his old wound shoot pain from his neck to the base of his spine. He gritted his teeth to the pain, and head butted the man hard on the bridge of his nose.

His attacker reeled backwards, blood streaming from his nose, darkened by the blackness of the hall. Guy pressed forwards sword already drawn and sheath clattering onto the floor. The two swords crossed in a clang of steel against steel, and Guy locked his jaw against the judder of pain that the impact sent through his back.

'Bastard.'

Guy heard it muttered under his opponent's breath, and his eyes widened in surprise, suddenly losing a blow and stumbling backwards again under the weight of the downward swing. It was Robin.

'Locksley.' Guy growled, eyes narrowing.

Robin swung again, a weaker blow this time and Guy managed to lunge at his advantage, driving him back towards the top of the stairs. But Robin caught his foot round Guy's leg and sent him smashing onto the ground, and pinned him there blade at his throat once more. Guy's back gave another ripple of pain and he was momentarily paralysed.

'Where is she?' Robin spat, digging the sword against Guy's pale skin and feeling a strange vindictive pleasure as beads of blood formed along the blade.

'Where ever you put her.' Guy snarled, eyes icy.

Robin was taken aback by this and Guy took this chance to knee the other man in the groin and struggle up, whilst Robin rolled away, groaning.

Guy gave Robin a vicious kick in the side, but had to leap back as Robin's sword sliced at his calves.

'What have you done with Marian?' Robin asked, dragging himself up as Guy tried to keep his balance at the top of the stairs.

'What have _you _done with Alice!' Guy cried, teeth slightly bared.

Robin gave a yell and threw himself at Guy, sending the two of them tumbling backwards down the stairs. They pitched downwards, ending up in a heap at the foot of the stairs, swords pressed to each other's throats, Guy on top.

'Where. Is. She?' He ground out, accentuating each word by pressing his sword a little harder into Robin's neck.

'I don't know.' Robin snarled back pressing up with his blade, drawing another line of blood across Guy's throat.

'You never wanted me to be happy did you?' Guy spat at Robin, arms trembling slightly with the effort of keeping the other man beneath him. 'You could never just let me be- you had to ruin it!'

'Marian made her own choice!'

'Marian?' Guy's face was suddenly ghostly pale.

'She was never yours!' Robin struggled to kick his legs free, but Guy automatically clamped them together with his knees.

'This is about-'

But Robin was giving up the physical struggle and continued on where he left off. 'How could you marry someone else, when you covert another woman?' He spat, apparently disgusted. 'How could you do that to Alice?'

Guy threw his sword aside and clamped his hands to Robin's throat, fury coursing through him. 'I love Alice.' He snarled, and as he said it, the words rang true in his heart. Guy had told himself marrying was the right thing to do, but now as he stared down at Robin, with his talk of Marian, he found no longing in his heart. The only ache was the sudden startling realisation he had lost something he truly loved. Someone.

'Wait-' Guy pushed himself off Robin and sat back on his heels. 'Wait.'

He turned and took the stairs two at a time, ignoring Robin's shouts.

'Come back here Gisborne, you coward!'

But Guy was already pushing into his and Alice's bedroom. He moved round the bed and went down on his knees, hands skimming for the floor, looking desperately for the object he had knocked away earlier. His fingers brushed feathers and he snatched at the wooden shaft, the arrow held firm in his hands.

Guy had always found the fact that Alice had kept the arrow strangely morbid. But now, as he rooted around at the bottom of the chest, he felt a strange sense of relief as his scrabbling fingers closed around the shaft. Alice had picked the broken arrow off the ground just before they left the courtyard.

Guy's hands shook slightly as he drew the two arrows together, holding them side by side.

'The same-' He whispered.

Guy's head came up and he looked towards the door, adrenaline beginning to course through him. He pushed himself to his feet and stormed out onto the landing. 'Locksley!' He shouted over the banisters. 'It was Mordred.' And as the words tumbled from his lips, Guy felt something tear inside him. He slumped down on the ground, the arrows falling from his hands and clattering onto the floor.

Robin mounted the last step and stopped, gazing at the arrows and then his eyes raising to search Guy's face.

'Gisborne-' Robin hesitated. He knew any sympathy he offered would be violently rebuffed. 'He's got Marian.'

'And Alice.' Came Guy's raw voice from behind his hands.

***

The bag was pulled roughly off Alice's head and she looked up defiantly, straight into a pair of pale grey eyes.

'Well if it isn't Marian, and the mute.' Mordred smiled cruelly as Alice shot the other girl an anxious glance.

'What do you want?' Alice spat, struggling to loosen the bonds holding her hands.

'Oh so you can talk? You were a fool to try and sneak into Amil's castle unnoticed.' Mordred brought his face down to her level. 'Such a shame you wasted yourself on a dead man like Gisborne, I always said you were pretty.'

'She asked, what do you want with us?' Marian's voice was like steel as she watched Alice lean back, away from Mordred.

'I don't really _want _anything from you-' Mordred straightened nonchalantly, and brushed an invisible spec of dust from his dark sleeve. 'You're just here to act as bait for Gisborne and Locksley, I wouldn't really need you if I hadn't been instructed to keep them quiet.'

The girls shared another glance.

'Who ordered you to find us?' Marian had given up trying to twist her hands out of the ropes and had sat back on her heels.

'I don't think that's really any of your business.' Mordred's sharp toothed smile was there again.

'Was it Prince John?' Alice asked, shaking her dark hair out of her eyes as she tried to stare levelly at Mordred. But the blankness she saw there unnerved her slightly. Mordred turned away smoothly, and with a few motions to the guards at the edge of the room he glanced back at the girls. 'Make yourselves comfortable, and just pray that Locksley and Gisborne get a move on before I tire of you.' And with that he swept from the room.

'Guy was terrified this would happen.' Said Alice quietly as they were shut in the darkness of the room they had been led to.

Marian leant her head back against the wall and breathed in deeply, hands twisting again in her lap. 'He loves you.'

Alice joined her, sitting awkwardly against the cold stones. 'And I him-'

They were silent for a while, Marian bringing the ropes up to her teeth and tugging at the knots. 'Don't-' Alice pulled her hands away.

Marian gave an exasperated sigh and kicked at the table leg they could make out in the gloom. 'I feel so hopeless!'

'Well there's not exactly much we can do,' Alice closed her eyes. 'Where were you when they came?'

'My room in Locksley.' Marian turned her head so she could see her friend. 'Alice, I-' She fell silent.

Alice's eyes opened. 'What?'

'I'd been meaning to apologise I suppose. I know it may seem stupid now. But I'd like to say sorry, to you and Guy, for what a selfish little girl I was-'

'Marian!' Alice protested.

'No, Alice, hear me out.' Marian wetted her lips. 'I was always very cruel to Guy, but he always seemed besotted with me.'

Alice gave a small inaudible snort.

'And I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you Alice. So I apologise.'

Alice shifted closer to Marian. 'I had already forgiven you Marian.' She said softly. 'But I'm not the one you really have to apologise to.

***

'My lord-' Mordred bowed low.

'Yes, yes, yes! Cut short the formalities man- do you or do you not have them?' Prince John waved a royal hand at his guards, who quickly exited the room.

'I do have them, my lord.' Mordred tugged roughly on the collar of the huge dog who was straining to approach the Prince's dais. Fenris gave a low guttural growl, and slumped onto the ground, teeth slightly bared.

'Good, good.' The Prince folded long fingers in his lap. 'And their names? I presume they are of use to us?'

'The Lady Marian, Robin of Locksley's betrothed, and Alice of Gisborne, née Parry, who is _not _a Lady.' A sneer lifted Mordred's mouth.

But the Prince was not paying attention. 'Alais?' His mind whirled back to that fated night when a man sent from the royal physician had knocked on the Prince's door and informed the attendant that the Prince's fiance was, regrettably, dead. John had flown into such a fury, that not even his mother could placate him. He had been destined to rid himself of the title he had later been bestowed; John _Lackland. _He had been set to marry Princess Alais, daughter of the King of Savoy. But she had let John down, and John's anger had never simmered to it's end.

'Alice, yes.' Mordred's grey eyes regarded the Prince closely.

'Very good.' John shook himself from his reverie. 'I would like to see them, perhaps tomorrow. Arrange that Mordred.'

Mordred bowed low. 'As you wish.'

'Soon Gisborne and his friends will be dancing to my tune, isn't that so?'

'Indeed sir.' Mordred smirked. _Oh, but they would dance to his first._

_***_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**For those of you who are interested, John was in fact betrothed to Alais (pronounced Alice), daughter and heiress of Humbert III of Savoy but she died before being married.**

**Now, the little green button calls… Please remember to review!**

**V**

**xx**


	28. The Oncoming Storm

**Hey, I just wanted to thank all my dedicated readers and particularly reviewers again. Hope you enjoy this one!**

***

'I say we go straight to London and get Marian and Alice back from Mordred's clutches.'

'And I say we contact Rupert!' Guy snarled, holding Robin's gaze levelly with his own dark glare. 'He thinks Mordred had something to do with Sir Creod's murder, then that could lead on to why Mordred wanted Alice and Marian. Besides-' He let his mouth curve into a superior smirk. 'We don't even know they're in London.'

Robin could see Guy slowly getting colder before his eyes. The initial shock of loosing Alice had struck him a hard blow, but now his eyes were regaining their steel and Robin wasn't sure he was that keen on the ice he saw there. Guy, even Guy was easier when he was in shock, but he was sliding back into his sardonic, smirking self. Robin turned his head away in irritation and slumped down in a chair.

'Look.' Guy gritted his teeth. 'I don't like you, and I know you're not exactly ecstatic about me either.' Robin gave a derisive snort which Guy ignored. 'But if we're going to get Alice and Marian back, we're going to have to work together.'

Robin deliberately turned his face down.

'Or is that too much effort for you?' Guy asked snidely.

'You threatening me Gisborne?'

Guy's lip turned up in a disdainful sneer. 'I have better things to do with my time than threaten you Locksley.'

'Watch your mouth Gisborne.'

'Guy! Robin!' Came a louder snarl from the door.

Both men whipped round, annoyance clear on both their faces.

Rupert sauntered toward them, shaking his head slowly, face dark. 'Come on now gentlemen.'

'Stay out of this Rupert.' Said Robin heatedly, still suffering the indignity of being caught like a guilty child.

Guy was instantly defensive. 'Don't talk to my brother like that.'

Rupert was momentarily taken aback. _What was the reason for Guy's sudden protectiveness? _

The older man positioned himself between Robin and Guy. 'Both of you, I know of your loss. Brawling with each other like a couple of common drunkards will not help you.' He said firmly.

Guy looked away glowering, and Robin put a hand up to his still bloody nose.

'How do you know?' Said Guy suddenly.

Rupert looked at him sharply. 'You two don't keep your voices low when you fight - all the servants heard. I was told the minute I arrived.'

'Well I still say we go straight to London without delay!' Robin had sat up and was leaning forwards on the table.

'London?' Rupert gave Robin a short superior smile. 'No, no, no. Mordred hasn't taken them to London.'

'Well where are they then?' Robin stood up and started to pace.

'Prince John is in his castle at Kernhalam, one of two small estates left to him by his father-'

'Prince John?' Guy cut in, brow furrowing. 'You think Mordred is working with Prince John on this?'

'I'm certain of it.' Rupert sat down, hands resting on his thighs, and leant back. 'I've just ridden up from Canterbury…

***

**Two days before…**

Rupert pushed into the empty house, kicking several pairs of boots out of the way as he stepped into the hallway. It was dark in the stairwell, even though it was a bright breezy day outside, and Rupert had to squint through the gloom to make his way safely up the stairs. Something crunched under his foot, but he didn't look down, instead lifted his foot carefully off the thing and descending the next few steps lightly.

Dust layered every surface once Rupert reached Creod's office. There were piles and piles of parchment balanced precariously in every possible space, and quills littered the desk. He picked his way between the towers and stopped at the desk, looking down at the scrolls laid there. He reached out his hand and traced a line, feeling a twinge of sorrow for the loss of his old friend.

A spider scuttled across the document he was scanning, and startled, he flicked it hurriedly away, fingers leaving deep gauges in the thick dust. Rupert looked again.

_Were those his finger prints?_

His fore and index finger were clearly visible, but there was another lighter smear in the dust which could not have been him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and he glanced quickly round the room. There was no blood anywhere, so it must have been easy to overpower Creod. _Mordred had probably dragged him out in the street to deal with him._ Thought Rupert, bitterly.

He crouched down by the fireplace and picked up a handful of the ash there. Dark swirls of ink were just visible, and two or three pieces had been stuck together by dark, red wax.

_Someone had burned some documents hurriedly. _Thought Rupert and turned from the cold hearth. _But had it been Mordred, or Creod…_

Brushing the ash from his hands, he returned to the desk and flicked through a few of the scrolls there. Nothing caught his eye until-

Rupert held the thin parchment up to the light and stared.

Dark writing crossed the page in Creod's arched hand, and there were several places where he had splattered the ink and scratched in harsh lines across the page as if testing the nib. The parchment itself looked like the sort Creod would have practised on, just a thin scrap to test a new ink or quill. But it was what was written on it that had transfixed Rupert.

***

'Prince John had sent an envoy asking Creod to forge new documents declaring his brother's birth as 1151, and his parents marriage as 1152. This would mean Richard was born before his parents were joined in holy matrimony.'

Guy's eyebrows shot to his hairline. 'He's trying to disown Richard's claim to the throne by making him a bastard.'

'But surely there are other documents that will contradict this?' Robin's face was creased into a frown.

'Sir Creod owned all official copies of the legal documents concerning royal marriages, births and deaths. The only other documents would be the official ones, and they are situated at the castle, right under the Prince's nose.'

Guy was scowling darkly, then a flicker of doubt appeared in his eyes. 'How do you know about the letter? Mordred isn't stupid enough to have just let it lie.'

Rupert nodded. 'But Creod wasn't stupid either. He had made a copy, and hidden it beneath the avalanche of papers on his desk. Mordred burned the original, I found the red sealing wax in the fireplace, but Creod was one step ahead.'

Robin stood up and paced towards the end of the room, cautiously pinching the bridge of his nose. 'One thing is for sure, we need to stop Prince John from publishing these documents, but what I'm not so sure about is how Marian and Alice tie in with this?'

Guy shook his head slowly. 'Perhaps Mordred believes Sir Creod told someone. Perhaps he thinks we know.'

'We do know.' Quipped Robin.

Guy pressed on. 'But say he suspected before? What would be the perfect way to keep us quiet, other than killing us - which the King would have been informed of immediately?'

'They took Marian and Alice because he wanted to keep us quiet!' Robin turned back to the table. 'If he doesn't have them, then we can't be manipulated. We find them. Now!'

'Robin,' Rupert said calmly. 'We are as impatient as you are to retrieve Marian and Alice, but we need to ensure Mordred does not burn those documents before we have a chance to get to them. We need to be cautious.'

Guy straightened. 'Let me go.'

'No-'

'If Gisborne goes I go!'

'If _Guy _goes-' Rupert began cutting across the two men. 'Mordred is more likely to recognise him if he is seen; we would be in greater danger of loosing the documents.'

'Don't be a fool Rupert.' Guy snapped. 'Mordred saw both you and Robin when he tried to assassinate the King. I will not leave Alice to him.'

'No-one's leaving anyone-' Rupert tried to placate him.

'I'm coming.' Guy said cooly. 'I lost her. It was my fault. I'll get her back.'

Rupert lowered his head in acceptance. 'You have fresh horses?'

Guy nodded. 'I'll call my stable hand.'

'We ride for Kernhalam.' Robin and Guy clattered their chairs backwards. 'But gentlemen-' Rupert held out a hand. 'With care.'

***

'Get up!' The guard shouted, dragging Alice to her feet, and jabbing her hard in the back with the hilt of his short blade.

She winced but said nothing.

Marian watched her go with wide eyes, and Alice tried a reassuring smile as she was pushed out of the room and into the dark corridor beyond, the door slamming behind her.

_Where was Guy? _She thought, hurriedly dragging up the hem of her nightdress as she tripped along the wet stone of the corridor, guards at her back and two at her sides. There were arched open windows on the one side of the corridor, and she could see a dark stretch of water. The lake was lit by the weak sun, illuminating the heavy grey clouds that were pouring rain down on the bleak stone castle as it sat beneath the arc of the hills. Water spattered in through these arches making the stone slick and treacherous. Alice shivered and longed for the comforting feel of his arms about her, and the warmth of their bed in Gisborne Manor.

They passed through a number of doors, out of the wind and Alice began to notice the number of torches lighting the corridors had increased twofold. They were presumably entering the occupied section of the castle - she and Marian were probably in the part no-one really visited. Out of the way. Hidden. _Please find us Guy. _Alice thought quietly as two double doors were pushed open and she was escorted inside.

It was a long bright hall, furnished with deep red tapestries and a long table at the centre, candles spilling hot wax over it's lacquered surface. There was a chair on a low platform at the far end, and two pairs of eyes watched her as she stumbled towards them, trying to keep her head held high.

The Prince gave Mordred a long inquiring look as Alice stopped before his chair, and the older man replied with a curt nod. 'Your Highness, Alice of Gisborne.'

John looked at her lazily, letting his eyes wander over her.

Alice found herself staring at a tall, thin man, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he sprawled confidently in the chair. He had curiously dark eyes, the colour of wet onyx and they searched her face and travelled unashamedly across her body. Dark hair that gleamed like red rust in the glow of the candles, fell across his forehead and he had a sharp, pale face. _So unlike his brother… _Alice found herself thinking.

'Alice-'

'Sire,' She found herself saying, her voice slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat slightly.

'You are just how I imagined her.' John's mouth turned up in a reminiscent smirk. 'My Alais. The same spirit.'

'Sire?' Alice was confused. She knew nothing of the Prince's betrothal, and even less of his fiancé.

The Prince turned his head abruptly to Mordred. 'You may leave us Mordred.'

Mordred seemed to start a little, but he his surprise quickly. 'Sire?' Only a hint of confusion entered his voice.

'I said, you may leave us.'

'But your highness-'

John shot Mordred a look that could have only been described as venomous, and Mordred bowed his head submissively. 'As you wish, _sire._' And he stalked from the room, Fenris following behind, tongue lolling. Alice watched him leave through a door behind the Prince's chair, and only turned her attention back to John when he began to talk again.

'You seem uncomfortable, Alice.'

Alice frowned, a tightening in her stomach making her feel uncomfortable. _What right did he have to use her first name? _She forced a smile. 'I fear I am inappropriately attired, sire. I was brought so quickly from the manor I had no chance to put on a gown.'

John let his eyes wander once more over her, and Alice looked away, flushing. 'Ah yes, so I see. Well,' The Prince smiled. 'I shall have to see to it that you are given a pretty dress to match your eyes.' He stood up and walked towards Alice, his boots ringing out on the wooden floor. She lowered her gaze so as not to meet his eyes, and started away when she felt his fingers on her cheek.

'Sire-' She took a step back.

'Please-' His voice was like liquorish, and she shivered. 'Don't be afraid.'

'I am a married woman your majesty.' Alice watched him warily.

'Ah, but you forget.' He smirked and moved closer. 'I am the prince-' _Soon to be King. _'And if you are married, then it is I who says you are married. And if you are not, then it is I who says you are not.'

***

**Oooh, PJ is working his wicked ways again! Will Robin and Guy get there in time? What will Rupert do to try and retrieve the documents from Mordred? Please Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Many thanks to Emma my Beta.**

**V**

**xx**


	29. Intruders

**I should probably say before I start this chapter, that:**

**1) I do not own Robin Hood =(**

**And 2) I have used a certain amount of artistic license with the history, so don't be fooled into thinking its accurate!**

**Love y'all and enjoy!**

***

Guy looked out over the water towards the castle as their horses slowed, stopping at the lake's edge.

'Kernhalam?' He asked, turning in the saddle to look at Rupert.

'Yes, great hulking monster that it is.' Rupert sniffed and glanced round at the darkening woods behind them.

A wry smile turned up Guy's mouth, and Robin caught it. 'Like it do you Guy?' He said quickly, watching Guy carefully.

'What-' Guy frowned.

'Makes you feel powerful does it?' Robin glanced back at the great castle clinging to the dip in the low fell, its turrets reaching skywards, dark and obtrusive against the wild nature of the landscape.

Guy shook his head angrily. He was growing tired of Robin's snide comments. And no, it didn't make him feel powerful, it made him feel weak, and insufficient. How were they going to retrieve Alice and Marian from in there? What if they weren't there? And what if… his mouth went dry. What if they were already dead?

He forced himself not to panic. 'Come on.' He said, turning his horse roughly about and kicking his heels in, leading them round the arc of the lake, towards the castle.

They rode on in silence, the gentle clop of horses hooves of the wet grass, and the occasional call of a bird the only sounds above the persistent drip, drip of rain on the canopy above.

The castle gates soon came into view, and Guy turned his horse, looking to Robin and Rupert. 'Any ideas on how we get in?' He raised on eyebrow.

***

'My good sirs!' Robin shouted, one hand over his eyes, squinting up through the rain. 'I don't suppose you could indulge an unlearned man like myself?'

One of the guards stopped and looked over the edge of the parapet. 'For a man of little knowledge you speak very artfully.'

Robin gave a gracious bow. 'I confess, I retain what I learn from quick witted men such as yourself.'

'Quick witted eh?' The man looked wryly amused. 'You're a flatterer for sure.' He gave a bark of laughter. 'Save your fine words for the ladies, less I've a mind to deal with you harsh like, and send you on your way.'

By now the second guard had approached, and the two of them stared down at Robin, similar quizzical expressions on their faces. Robin glanced quickly down the road, and then turned his face back into the rain.

'Can you tell me who owns this castle?'

The guards looked at each other. 'Prince John himself,' answered the second one. 'You're not from round these parts are you?'

Robin shook his head, and spread his hands wide. 'I'm eager to learn though.' His eyes darted to the dark parapet beside the two guards. _Where were they?_

'Aye, too eager. Folk like you cause naught but trouble.' The second guard was leaning further over the edge, as if to get a good look of this newcomer. Robin ducked his head and pulled his hood further up about his head.

'And is the Prince in?' He asked loudly, not looking up. He had spotted two dark figures moving stealthily along the rampart, towards the two guards. _They'd scaled the wall alright then-_

'Aye, he's in-' One guard turned slightly, and the two dark figures froze. 'The flags up and flying.' He indicated the flapping crest.

'And has he anyone in the dungeons, or any guests?' Robin asked quickly, trying to the regain their attention.

'I don't believe thats any business of yours.' The older guard said gruffly, staring suspiciously down at Robin. 'Be on your way sir, before we're compelled to move you forcibly.'

Robin gave a little bow. 'Very well, thank you for your brief company.' He smiled widely. 'I'll be on my way.' He turned back to the road, and pulled his cloak tightly about him.

Ten steps later, and he turned.

'All done?'

'Yep, they're out like lights.' Came Guy's rough voice from high above the gate.

'Right then-'

It took Robin only a minute to scale the wall the same way Rupert and Guy had, and soon he was standing up on the top of the wall, watching as they finished tying up the two guards.

Rupert was the first to voice the fear all three were thinking. 'This place is large, riddled with tunnels and corridors. We're going to have be careful, and we're going to have to be scrupulous. We might only have one attempt at this. We have to find both Alice and Marian and the documents in this one night.'

'We'll have to split up.' Guy drew his sword silently, and looked down at the dark courtyard below.

'If Gisborne takes the north wing, and I take the south, that leaves you to try and find the documents.' Robin looked at Rupert.

'Very well.' Rupert nodded, and drew his own sword. 'Meet outside the gates by dawn, any later and we'll not make it out. And be cautious, the Prince will have taken no risks when it comes to his personal safety. There'll be guards crawling all over the place.'

Guy's face seemed to darken slightly, and his hand gripped tighter round the hilt of his sword. 'Lets go.'

***

Guy ducked into an alcove and tried desperately to slow his ragged breathing right down, as two more guards walked past, talking loudly. He had been searching the north wing of the castle for the past half hour, and already he had had two near run-ins with the Prince's guard. He pressed his eyes closed and forced himself to concentrate. The only image he could see was Mordred's sneering face, leering at him the way it had in Amil's torture chambers, the whites of his eyes stained yellow.

He glanced round the wall and down the long corridor. _No-one there- it was probably safe to move on-_

He stepped cautiously out of his hiding place, and then padded softly down the long corridor lined with torches, towards the door at the end. Glancing quickly behind him, Guy pressed an ear to the wood. He could hear the whistle of wind and nothing else. _Maybe it led to outside-_

Throat constricting slightly at the thought it could be a trap, Guy shoved gently at the door, and pushed through sword first.

He swore silently and backed up quickly, heart pounding against his ribs.

There was a guard standing down the other end of the long open walkway, rain splattered across the paving stones and he could hear the lap of water close by. Guy softened his harsh breathing and glanced back round the door.

The man was standing by a door, far down the other end and Guy could see him shifting awkwardly. He watched as the guard glanced cautiously around, and looked once at the door behind him, before grabbing up his helmet and hurrying down the corridor towards Guy.

Heart thudding, Guy backed into a doorway just to the right of the entrance, pressing himself against the hard wood and holding his breath.

The man hurried past, slamming the outside door behind him, and Guy stepped out to watch as he disappeared down the corridor. Then, silent as a shadow, Guy slipped out through the door, and into the wet. He walked, stealthy and agile as a cat down towards the door the guard had been outside, his feet sure on the slippery stones.

There were no torches or braziers in the whole of the long walkway, and Guy could barely make out the handle of the door at first, as he stopped before it.

_Here goes nothing… _Guy took a deep breath.

'Alice?' He whispered.

There was a moment of deafening silence, when Guy forgot to breathe. And then-

'Guy?'

A small, pale hand reached through the barred opening at the top of the door and Guy grasped it unthinkingly. 'Alice-' He felt weak with relief, the part of him that had driven him this far collapsing the instant he felt her cold fingers wrap round his. 'Merciful father. Deo Gracias-' He murmured softly, pressing his lips softly to the back of her hand, and feeling hot angry tears forming in his eyes.

'Guy?' The hand strained to reach further out, and her fingers traced his cheek making him lean in to her touch.

A bang as the door down the other end slammed violently with the wind brought Guy back to his senses.

He peered in through the little window, and saw Alice's pale face looking back at him, Marian just behind. 'How are you?' He whispered hoarsely. 'Have they hurt you?'

'No.' Alice wrapped her fingers round one of the bars. 'They've got us here because Prince John wants you and Robin and Rupert out the way when he announces-' She paused. 'Well, we haven't got that far yet. But we do know he wants rid of you.'

Guy's brows drew together. 'How do you know this much?'

'By asking.' Guy thought he caught a smile, but then her face was serious once more. 'You have to be careful Guy- if they catch you, Prince John will not be lenient.' He saw her strain to look behind him. 'Where's Robin?'

Guy smirked. 'The other end of the castle.'

Marian shifted forwards. 'He's here?'

Guy gazed at her cooly. 'Yes, we split up, that way we could find you quicker.' He returned his gaze through the bars to Alice. 'How has he treated you?'

Alice's eyes flickered downwards. 'He treats us as his guests.'

'Then would you like to explain to me the guard on the door?' Guy growled.

Alice would not meet his gaze. 'Where is he now?'

'Gone for a piss I think.' Said Guy crudely.

Alice's grip tightened on the bar and he saw her knuckles go white. 'How will you get us out?'

Guy was silent for a moment, letting her gentle breathing and his own merge, it was so still he could almost hear her heart beating out the self same rhythm as his. _He couldn't leave her now…_

'I need to find the keys.' He said finally. 'I'll come back and get you out. I promise. Tonight.' He lowered his head.

'Guy!' Her hand gripped his wrist. 'I can't lose you.'

_I can't lose you either! _He shouted silently, but his voice came out short tempered and sharp. 'Don't be a fool Alice. Be brave.' He saw her wince.

'I try.' She whispered softly.

_I'm sorry- _Guy shut his eyes tight. 'I'll be back soon.' He said, turning away. It felt like another betrayal.

***

Robin cursed as he hit another dead end corridor, and backtracked quickly. He felt as if he had been running round in circles for the past hour, every turn led to another disappointment. Yet he could not give up. Would not.

He notched an arrow to his bow and crept back down the dimly lit corridor, back towards the pool of light cast by a flickering torch high on the wall. There was no sound except his own irregular breathing, and the scrunch of grit beneath his shoes. He felt a trickle of cold sweat trail down his back and shifted his shoulders, nudging away the urge to shiver violently.

Then he froze.

Two men had appeared in the pool of liquid light, the flame glinting off their helmets. They stilled for a second, neither looking toward Robin, and then moved on. Their quiet voices too faint for Robin to overhear.

Robin let out the breath he had been holding, and swallowed hard. That had been far too close. _Why hadn't he heard them?_

'You're getting careless in your old age.' He whispered to himself.

He had taken one step out into the corridor, when he felt the cold press of steel against his neck, a broad arm slipping firmly round him, pinning his arms to his sides.

'Well, well, well. What have we got here?'

Robin let his bow and the arrow fall to the ground with a clatter, and allowed his arms to hang loose by his sides, something heavy pressing on his chest.

He had failed Marian. Both of them. _You idiot Robin._

'Take him straight to the Prince. He'll know what he wants done with intruders.'

Robin was dragged forcibly along reams of corridors, loosing count of the number of times he had passed a strangely familiar door or alcove. Eventually, they reached two large doors, through which Robin was thrown, his two captors following close behind.

It was a long broad hall, furnished in deep reds and golds, the walls plastered with tapestries, and a single carved chair down the far end.

Two men turned as Robin stumbled upright, their eyes sharp and inquiring. Robin recognised Prince John in an instant and quickly lowered his gaze. If he had any chance of survival-

'What is the meaning of this?' The other man was first to speak, his piercing gaze scoring Robin's soul. He took three long strides down the hall, moving like a great predator, deliberate and calculating, then cast a long look over his shoulder at the Prince. 'Has no-one taught you to knock before entering?' He shot poisonous glances at the two guards.

'Mordred-' The Prince held out a hand, and Robin looked once more at the menacing man standing but two paces from where he crouched. _So this was Mordred-_

'We found him sneaking round the far South corridors of the castle. Armed he was, and shifting about in the shadows like some ghost. We nearly missed him.'

Prince John fixed his gaze on Robin, dark eyes staring straight at him, unblinking. Then, as if silently coming to some conclusion, he looked away, a smirk curling his lip. 'You may leave us, I will deal with him.'

The men backed out, bowing, and the door thudded heavily behind them. Robin sucked in a dry breath.

'Robin of Locksley?' John was staring shrewdly at him. 'Not quite the legend I imagined.'

Robin allowed himself a sneer. 'And you, sire, are everything I expected you to be and more.'

John smiled indulgently. 'You put yourself in a difficult position Locksley, I'd try charm rather than insults, or you may find your neck on the line sooner than you'd like.' His eyes flashed, and Robin saw Mordred's hand flicker to his sword. 'I'll wager you didn't find them?'

Robin looked quickly up. _Alice and Marian. If he hadn't, and they weren't in the South Wing. Then had Gisborne?_

He shook his head grudgingly.

'Some hero you are.' The Prince walked a lazy circle round Robin.

He suddenly crouched down and gripped Robin's chin with his thumb and forefinger. 'Where are the others?' He whispered silkily. 'Tell me now, and I will not hurt your fiancée.'

Robin was silent for a moment, whilst his eyes filled with hate. 'What others?' He spat into the Prince's face.

John stepped upright quickly, looking down on Robin with darkness swirling in his eyes. 'Such insolence in one so young, cannot be good. Mordred?' He turned to the other man, the mocking tone in his voice cutting sharp through the richness of the hall.

'No indeed, sire.' Mordred licked his lips quickly. 'I believe-'

The door at the back of the hall, behind the Prince's dais cracked open, and all three heads in the hall whipped round.

Guy froze.

Mordred's gaze flared and Prince John's black eyes glinted dangerously as he saw a flash of recognition cross Guy's face.

Then Guy bowed. Low.

The Prince's eyebrows rose.

'Sire.' Said Guy, straightening. 'Guy of Gisborne at your service. I see you've caught Locksley. It's a good thing he's not as bright as he's made out to be.'

The Prince seemed momentarily stunned, but Guy continued.

'It's all about trust ,see. Someone wants you to trust them, it's always so much easier.' And he smirked. 'Gain their trust, and get into their souls, and you don't let go. Locksley was easy, once you got past his initial distrust. He wanted to trust me. He needed to trust me. Your brother was the same. A little loyalty and you've got them on a string.' He raised one dark eyebrow. 'You understand me, sire.'

***

**Ooh! What is Guy doing!? Will Rupert get to the documents in time? And what do PJ and Mordred have in store for Robin? I promise the next update will be up soon! I'm on holidays now, so plenty of time =)**

**V**

**Xx**


	30. Betrayed?

**Here is Chapter 30! I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and all those of you who have me on story alert. You make me very happy!! **

**Now, enough of me! You came for this…**

*******

'So you see, sire. It was but a small sacrifice on my own part in order to gain the King's trust. And now I am here, at your service once more.'

Mordred was looking murderous, his eyes darting from Guy to Robin to the Prince in quick succession, but John was smiling.

'He's a cleverer fellow than you gave him credit, Mordred.' He said turning from Guy to eye Mordred sternly.

Mordred forced a smile, causing him to look like an oversized gargoyle. 'I knew he had something, sire.' And he shot Guy a glare.

'And I suppose you sneaked in here with Locksley, pretending to be desperate to retrieve your little whore?' The Prince licked his lips, watching Guy for his reaction carefully.

Guy didn't even blink. 'She'd gone?' He joked, feigning mock surprise, and Robin's mouth curled into a snarl.

'You bastard!' He spat. 'You two faced, son of a bitch! How could you betray her? After all she's done! You-' He was cut off by a sharp kick in the ribs from Mordred, whose face displayed dissatisfaction as he watched Robin curl into a ball on the floor, wincing.

'So other than the bonds of marriage, you have no obligations or feelings towards the girl?' Prince John had slumped into his chair, one hand rested on the arm, his legs spread out before him.

Guy had to force himself to answer, Robin's accusatory gaze and Mordred's suspicious one searing into him. 'None at all. Do what you will with her.'

'Excellent!' John clapped his hands together. 'Excellent, Mordred, have this wretch thrown into the dungeons, I'll deal with him tomorrow, and have the girl brought here.' And he shot Guy a sly glance as Mordred yanked Robin upright, pincer like fingers digging into his arm, other hand like a pale spider round the hilt of his sword. 'As you wish, sire.' And he dragged Robin from the room.

John waited until Mordred had left before turning back to Guy, who stood with his shoulders against the wall, watching the Prince levelly.

'What do you really want Gisborne?' John asked harshly.

If Guy was startled, he did not show it. 'To serve my Prince, and get my just deserves.'

John gave a harsh bark of laughter. 'Which are?'

But Guy did not answer. 'I'm not asking you to trust me, sire. After all I have told you about me, I would think you a fool to. I am here at your disposal, to aid you in your fight against your brother, who _is _a fool.'

'Brave words for one in such a dangerous position as you.' John leaned forwards in his chair and surveyed Guy intently. 'Are you really as heartless as you like to think?'

Guy was silent, staring back at the Prince unblinkingly. John was the first to look away.

There was a sinuous silence in the hall, Guy shifted uncomfortably, the feeling he was going to regret staring the Prince down, gnawing at his stomach.

There was a rap on the doors and both John and Guy looked up, as they swung open.

***

Rupert slipped into the scribe's room quietly, his breathing light as feathers and his footsteps lighter still.

He could hear the scratching of a quill further in the chamber, the rustle of parchments, and a strange tuneless humming. He smiled slightly.

'Samuel D'Alembourd, it's been a while.' Rupert stepped out of the shadows by the doorway as the man at the desk whipped round, his quill flying from his hand.

'R-Rupert!' The smaller man stuttered, taking some ragged breaths and collecting his papers together. 'What are you doing here?'

'Thought I'd pay you a visit.' Rupert smiled and sauntered further into the room.

'But the Prince-'

'Is a fool! What are you doing working for him Samuel?' Rupert shook his head and peered round the crowded room. 'You know why I'm here?'

Samuel piled together the parchments and retrieved his fallen pen. 'No, but I've a good mind to warn you to go now, the Prince doesn't like me to be disturbed.'

Rupert's face darkened. 'Delicate work is it? Forging royal documents? I'd never have labelled you a traitor to the crown Samuel.'

Samuel's face went from white, to red, to purple and settled on an alarmingly green tinged blue. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' He said stiffly, lips barely moving.

Rupert slung himself into a low chair by a teetering pile of parchments and sniffed. 'Give me a break Samuel, I know exactly what's going on here-' He lifted the top paper and held it up to the light. 'Reforging the King's birthday so that the Prince has the rightful line to the throne, discrediting the crown…' He looked up at Samuel through slightly hooded lids. 'You'll be hung if anyone finds out.'

***

'Guy-' Alice stared from the Prince's smirking face to Guy's pale unblinking one, hands clasping the material of the deep blue dress the Prince had ordered she wear. She could feel her breath beginning to come in short ragged bursts.

'Ah! Alice.' The Prince's mouth curled up at the side into a satisfied smirk. 'Guy and I were just talking about you.' He got up slowly, and walked deliberately towards her, laying an arm around her shoulders. 'It seems Guy and I have come to a decision about you.' He trailed his fingers down her arm, making her shiver involuntarily. 'He's happy for me to-' Here he paused, looking at Guy. 'Call for you when I have need. Isn't that so Guy?'

Alice stared wildly at her husband, who had seemed so relieved to see her but half an hour ago, and now gazed icily back at her.

'It's good to know she can be of use.' His voice was gritty, like stone and he would not meet her gaze.

'Guy!?' Alice pushed herself away from the Prince and ran to him, gripping his forearm and making him look at her. His steely blue eyes met hers, and she searched desperately for some hint of Guy. Just Guy. 'Guy what's happened to you, what have I done? Speak to me!' She reached up a hand to touch his cheek, her whole body shaking.

He slapped her hard across the face, sending her spinning round, her hands going out to break her fall.

'You will speak, when you are spoken to.' Said Guy coldly, turning away.

A single tear dripped down Alice's cheek, trailing over the angry red mark that was appearing where Guy had hit her. She kept her head lowered, not looking at Guy or Prince John, her shoulders shaking.

'Very good, Guy. Very good.' The Prince looked at Alice, huddled on the floor, and smirked.

But had Guy turned, merely showing the Prince his shoulder, his disgust at what he had just done would have been plain had he not. 'She needs to learn.' He said stoically.

***

Alice had been sent away again, the Prince watching as Guy stared impassively after her. Only a flicker of doubt now remaining in the Prince's mind._ I'm not asking you to trust me. I would think you a fool to. _And John would not be made a fool.

Guy had been given a small chamber, directly above the great hall, but he wasn't planning to use it. He wanted to find Alice again, apologise and then get them out of there.

He kept telling himself he had done what he had to. But the betrayal in her eyes burned him. He couldn't face himself, without shrinking away in disgust. But he was alive wasn't he? He was in a position to get them all out.

_But you struck her. You hit her down. Did you really need to do that? Maybe you are as much the heartless monster the Prince wants you to be. Weak. _

He shut his eyes, hand resting on the wood of the door.

It wasn't black and white. Good man, bad man. Robin and Guy. Right and wrong. The greater good. Guy snorted. Robin had always been the better man, but then, isn't black just shadowed white? Just a darker shade of the same grey? Guy always in the shade. Robin always in the light.

Guy wanted to hold Alice, and this sudden sinking realisation of an empty space shocked him slightly. He needed to hold her.

'Gisborne.' A hand clamped down on his shoulder, a sharp pain in his side bringing him back to the present with a jolt.

Mordred.

'I don't know what you're playing at, but I know better than to believe a single word that comes out of your slippery mouth.' He hissed in Guy's ear, the short dagger pressing harder into Guy's side. 'You didn't make me very popular with the Prince when I came back from the Holy Land with his brother still alive and kicking, thanks to your sudden burst of heroism.'

Guy tried twisting out of his grasp, but the knife dug deeper into him and Guy hissed as he felt a trickle of blood run down his side, soaking into his shirt.

'I did it to gain his trust.' He grunted, straining to shove Mordred off him without having the knife stabbed into his gut.

Mordred snorted. 'The Prince may have believed your little make believe story. But _believe _me, I wasn't fazed. You may have managed to pull the wool over the Prince's eyes, but one wrong step Gisborne, and a little tumble over the battlements or a crack over the head one dark night and he'll have forgotten you ever existed.' The knife dug painfully far, and Guy began to see stars, his mouth suddenly very dry.

'And if I find those documents one inch from where the Prince left them this morning, Alice won't live to see another sunset.' Mordred hissed.

Guy swallowed painfully.

***

**And thats all for now folks! Next chappie up soon! Please remember to review, and I will write as fast as I can. **

**V**

**Xx**

**Cookies if you review!!!!!! Love E xxxxxxxx**


	31. Forgeries

**Hello! I'm afraid the great bogey-man of 'writer's block' snuck up on me and I was obliged to stare blankly at a new word document for several days. In other words: Sorry for the delay! But here we are back on track!! And I'm sad to say nearing the home run… =( **

**But!!! Plenty more action for Guy and co. yet to come! Never fear =)**

***

'Samuel, you know this is treason!' Rupert shook his friend's shoulders roughly and pointed to the documents laid out on the desk. 'Evidence of these alone could have you hung once the King returns.'

'_If_ he returns…' Samuel looked hard at Rupert. 'You have great faith in a King who has not stood on these shores for many years, who has not breathed the air of England for far too long.'

Rupert turned away angrily. When he turned back, he was holding his sword. 'Perhaps you understand this more easily.' He held the blade out towards Samuel's throat. 'I cannot allow these documents to be formally announced. I will not allow it.' His dark eyes flashed. 'Do you understand?'

Samuel's eyes had widened, and he lurched away from the blade, with Rupert following him, gaze never leaving the younger man's face. As though somehow he hoped to scare Samuel into helping him.

Samuel's eyes drifted to the desk warily, and then he looked back at Rupert. And the blade.

'I think we understand each other Rupert-'

Rupert scrutinised him for a moment longer. 'I need the true documents.'

But Samuel was shaking his head. 'They have been burned.' He watched the other man's face as it fell for an instant. 'Then it is too late?'

Rupert shook his head forcefully. 'No, it's not too late. You shall forge new ones.' He gestured to the quills and rolls of parchments. 'Two sets. One for the Prince and the King. The other for me. Just incase anything gets out of hand.' His fingers shifted on Samuel's shoulder, pressing a little more forcefully. 'Do you understand?'

Although his eyes would not quite meet Rupert's, he nodded. 'You will want to dispose of the false ones- The Prince keeps them in a drawer in his desk.'

'Good- good.' Rupert let go of his shoulder and re-sheathed his sword. He rubbed his mouth, and glanced at the door. 'I'd best be going- I'll need the documents soon.' He stepped over the piles of dusty parchments. 'I'll be back within the hour or so. I'll need those documents Samuel.'

***

Mordred had notched the blade out of Guy's side and Guy gritted his teeth against the throb of pain that followed. He could feel the older man's breath of his neck and shuddered away as the fingers that dug into his shoulder scraped bare skin. He felt a bubble of anger burst to the surface. He had had enough of this play acting.

Now sure that the knife Mordred had tucked into the palm of his hand was not close to gutting him, Guy jammed his elbow backwards. Bone connected with bone and Guy gave a triumphant hiss as Mordred staggered backwards, winded and gasping for breath.

Guy turned on him in an instant, ignoring the blood soaking into his shirt and gripping the hilt of his sword, dragging it roughly from it's scabbard.

'Too long you've haunted me-' He growled, driving Mordred down onto the ground, the cold steel pressed against his neck. 'Too long you've tortured my days and nights. I can never be rid of you! You sneak into every corner.' He spat. 'Like the viper you are.'

He saw a flash of movement as Mordred flicked his dagger back into his grasp. Guy snarled and stamped his foot down on the other man's hand, letting out a feral grunt as he heard something snap and Mordred gave a short howl of pain, knife dropping loosely from his fingers.

'I was prepared to let this rest-' He said through clenched teeth, gasping Mordred's shirt and dragging the man's face up to a level with his own. 'You had ruined my prospects and you had my father murdered. But for Alice's sake, I was prepared to let it go.' His eyes flashed. 'But you took her away, you sealed your own fate. And now I'm going to kill you.'

The sword pressed down.

'Guy!'

Guy's head whipped up, dark hair falling his eyes, shadowing his face making him look more daemonic than ever, helped by the anger that blazed there.

Rupert rushed down the corridor towards the two men and then froze when he saw whose throat Guy's sword was pressed against.

'We said out by dawn!' Rupert glanced warily at Mordred, as Guy stood up, replacing his sword by a foot on the man's jugular.

'Then what are you doing still here?' Guy raised an eyebrow and watched Rupert steadily.

'I was delayed. Luckily I was not found-'

Guy nodded down at Mordred, whose eyes were darting warily from Guy to Rupert and back again. 'Robin was caught. He's in the dungeons now. I found Alice and Marian-' Rupert breathed out. 'Thank God-'

'Now we just need to get everybody out.' Guy finished. 'I presume you found what you came for?' He angled his head.

'Not exactly- The documents have been burnt. But I'm having new ones forged. I will need to return for them. But first we must burn the false copies.'

Guy nodded, eyes fixing once again on Mordred, who gave him a supercilious smirk. Guy shot down and pressed the blade again to his neck, breathing heavily.

'Guy-' Rupert put a hand on his shoulder.

'I need to kill him- I'll never be rid of him otherwise!' Guy's voice cracked slightly.

Rupert crouched down beside him. 'Don't you think too much blood has been spilled on his behalf?'

Guy turned his face away slightly.

'Tie him up, get the keys from his belt. Leave the Prince to deal with him-' Rupert gripped Guy's shoulder a little more. 'Come-'

Guy nodded stiffly, eyes burning into Mordred's, but this time Guy was the first to look away.

They bound Mordred's hands with his own belt, having removed the heavy ring of keys and Guy offered his sword belt to lash his feet together. They heaved him, glaring and struggling into a small room filled to the brim with shelves and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor, shoving a wadge of cloth torn from Mordred's shirt into his mouth and binding it there with another.

'Wait-' Guy said suddenly, turning back to Mordred, and redrawing his sword. Rupert stepped forwards nervously. Guy wrenched the cloths from Mordred's mouth.

'What did you do with my horse?' Guy hissed, the sword catching Mordred's neck lightly. 'If you left him to the desert I will make you pay-'

Mordred's lips curled. 'He was too like you to be left out there. Too stubborn and angry for his own good. I kept him as a reminder of your idiocy.'

Guy ignored the slight. 'So he's in the stables.'

Mordred gave an imperceptible nod, and Guy stepped back. He re-gagged Mordred with a vicious sort of triumph and then backed out.

Guy felt some reprisal for not being allowed to slit Mordred's throat as he locked the door firmly on his livid face and the clunk of the bolt was satisfying enough for the meantime.

'Go to the dungeons,' Rupert said, kicking Mordred's sword into the shadow of an alcove with a clatter. 'Get Robin out.'

Guy's stomach tightened. 'What about Alice-'

'Robin first.' Rupert cut across. 'The Prince is more likely to do him harm before he moves his sights to either Alice or Marian.'

Guy bit the inside of his mouth, a sickness in his stomach as he thought of John's eyes on Alice's face. The hunger he had seen there.

'Then go back to the North Wing and get them out.'

'Where will you be?'

Rupert pointed down the corridor. 'The scribe's room is that way, but first I must destroy the false documents. If we meet on the lakeside battlements -'

But Guy held up a hurried hand, silencing him. Second's ticked by. Nothing.

'I thought I heard-' Guy cut himself off. He had been so sure…

Rupert ran his tongue over his bottom lip, listening, then continued in a quieter voice. 'Just before noon. There is a bell that tolls- Lord in this weather I could not tell if it were midnight or midday.' And as if to agree with him, a shutter clattered to their left letting a howl of wind and wet in, spattering them with tiny water droplets.

Guy turned to leave.

'Guy!'

He glanced back.

'Take care of yourself.'

Guy brushed it off with a short grunt, but he felt strangely grateful at his half-brother's concern.

***

Robin kicked moodily at the bars and leant his head back against the wet wall of the cell. Damp assailed his nostrils and as he rubbed his face forcefully with the palms of his hands, grit ground into his skin, scratching his cheeks. He shivered violently as another chill breeze whipped through the small chamber. _It must be coming from somewhere-_

He knelt up and ran his fingers over the cold stones, waiting for a draft to blow gently on his palm. About six stones up, he found one. Scrabbling at the dirt packed between the rocks he pressed his fingers into the hole. He scratched away until his fingers began to bleed.

Robin rested his forehead against the wall. Even if he did remove that stone. He'd have to remove another, and another. And what if, once he'd scraped his fingers raw and made a hole just large enough for him to squeeze through, the other side was nothing more than a tiny space behind the wall? Darker and colder and wetter than the one he was now in.

He slumped down and rested his head between his knees, breathing slowly.

He had just felt himself slipping into that half state between sleeping and waking, when there was a clatter and a shout from somewhere in the dimly lit gloom the other side of the bars.

Robin scrambled forwards, hearing the clash of steel and then a short sharp scream, cut off quickly.

Footsteps clattered down the stairs and a pair of legs appeared, followed by-

'Gisborne-' Robin breathed out through his teeth and retreated into the dark of his cell.

Guy stopped in the middle of the circle of cells and peered around, his sword still held in his hand. In his other, was a ring of keys, and now Robin looked, he had somehow lost his sword belt.

'Locksley?' Guy called.

Guy's head whipped round at the sound of water dripping onto stone. Robin smirked, enjoying this twitchy, unnerved Gisborne.

'Locksley, I've come to get you out.'

'Just the same way you came to get Alice out?' Robin remained at the back of his cell, but he caught Guy's gaze as he searched the blackness for him.

'Don't you understand you cretin,' Said Guy through gritted teeth, beginning to fumble with the keys, fitting first one, then another into the lock of Robin's cell. 'If I hadn't played along with the Prince, I'd be nice and cosy with you in this stinking dungeon. No-one to get us out, and no-one to save Alice and Marian.'

Robin said nothing, a grudging silence ensuing, until the lock clicked and Guy retreated, waiting for Robin to struggle up.

'Anyway,' He said forcefully, locking the door behind Robin. 'Do you seriously think I'd be down here helping _you _ to get out of scrapes if I wasn't still working for the King and only the King?'

'I don't know how your mind works Gisborne.' Robin wiped a hand across his mouth. 'Nor do I want to.'

'Charming.' Muttered Guy, glancing around.

'And you took your bloody time.' Said Robin, beginning to walk towards the stairs. 'My fingers had nearly fallen off.'

'Heartbreaking.' Said Guy scathingly, and followed him up the steps.

***

'Alice?' Marian stood up as her friend was led back in, her head down and the trails of tears lacing her face.

'What did he do to you?' She asked fearfully, as the door was shut, slipping a comforting arm around Alice's shoulders.

She was shrugged forcefully off.

'It was not the Prince.' Alice said, and her voice was hard.

'Who then?'

'Guy.' Her reply came out like a small stone, bitter and sharp.

Marian blinked. 'How did-'

Alice pressed a hand to her cheek, where a cut was clotting. The skin there had been sliced by the same ring she had given Guy on their wedding day, the same ring that had backhanded her across the face.

'He's betrayed us Marian. My heart-' She faltered. 'My heart does not believe what my eyes have seen, what my mind is telling me…' She sat down with a bump, Marian watching her anxiously from across the room. 'He has been a traitor all this time… He works for the Prince. He hit me, across the face. With such a force I have never felt before.'

She looked up at Marian, whose face was slowly darkening with anger. 'I looked into his eyes and saw nothing of his heart. He seemed empty, Marian. I think I've lost him. And yet I cannot hate him. I can't-' She broke off, pressing her face into her hands.

***

**Can Alice ever trust Guy again? Will Robin and Guy be able to get them out in time, and will Rupert sort out the documents before its all too late? **

**Hehehe! I'm gonna keep you all on tentahooks until next update. **

**Please Review, I might lend you Guy if you do =P**

**Thanks.**

**V**


	32. Cornered

**Apologies for the great long delay, you guys are angels. **

**I spent the past three weeks in Cornwall and Scotland back to back so have had plenty of time to write but no way of posting anything!**

*******

Robin's elbow dug painfully into Guy's side, as they hid in the shadow of an archway, another two sets of boots snapping smartly past.

'We could have just killed them.' Breathed Guy heatedly, once the guards were out of sight, but Robin ignored him. He had picked up the sword belonging to the guard Guy had killed in the dungeons and he weighed it in his hand now.

'Where are they?' He hissed, not bothering to look round at Guy. 'You said five minutes walk.'

Guy scowled. 'Five minutes without ducking into alcoves and hiding like rats from every guard that glances in our direction.' He would have liked Robin to retort angrily, for him to sneer or shout. But he did nothing, and they continued on in silence.

Guy could hear the wind howling under the crack in the door as they approached the long torch lit corridor he had found hours before. The flames flickered eerily in the chill breeze and Guy shivered convulsively. _What was wrong with him? _He felt weighted, listless and headsore. The deep slice in his side throbbed. It was too soon for it to be infected, so he fisted his hands and gritted his teeth, forcing himself to focus.

'Through here…' Guy cracked the door open and peered down the rainswept corridor at the guard just visible down the far end. He turned to Robin. 'There's a guard-' He jerked his head.

'I'll take him.' They said in unison.

Guy glared at Robin and Robin glared back.

'I found them.' Guy's face was pale in the gloom, and his eyes flashed steel.

But Robin snorted. 'And betrayed them.'

The taller man sucked in a ragged breath, and Robin knew he was clutching desperately at his slipping temper. He smirked. 'Don't like the truth Gisborne? Should have thought about that earlier.'

Guy started angrily away, his back turning on Robin. 'I don't have time for this.'

Robin, however was not going to let him get away that easily. He had seen his chance to bait Gisborne, bait him once more till he snapped like a taught string. 'Will have time for her?' He asked, louder this time suddenly heedless of the guard a hundred yards or so behind the door. 'When she asks why you did it? WIll you have time for Alice when she cries because you betrayed her.'

It did not take much to make Guy snap. 'I did not betray her!' He yelled, throwing himself at Robin. His hands clenched the other man's wrists, his own sword clattering to the floor as he pinned Robin against the wall. 'I did…' He began, steely gaze wavering for a flickering moment. 'I did what I had to.' He finished quietly.

But Robin's eyes where suddenly no longer on Guy, they had been drawn to a point behind Guy's shoulder, and on an impulse Guy spun round.

The guard, attracted by Guy's furious yell, had come to investigate, and as his gaze met Guy's he shook his head. 'Well, what have we got here?' It took Guy a second to see the sword in his hand, and a heartbeat more to realise it was driving towards him with painful slowness. And then another blade appeared, sliding quickly by Guy's left side, as though moving through honey. The guard was falling backwards before Guy could take in a breath, and he spun round to look at Robin.

They stood, both stunned, Robin's acquired blade now slick with the guards blood. Icy blue bore into leaf green as their gazes locked. Robin could have sworn he saw a flicker of something other than surprise in Guy's pale face, but the other man had looked away and was already bending to pick up his dropped sword without a word of thanks.

Robin shook his head silently, his mouth forming a thin line, and he followed Guy down towards the door he could make out through the spray of rain.

By the time they reached the shelter of the archway, Guy was already fumbling with the keys, the metal chinking together. There was no sound from inside the darkened room and neither made any attempt to peer inside, both were watching with quiet breaths as Guy tried each key in turn, his breathing slowly quickening as he neared the end of the ring. Finally, with only one key left to try, the lock clicked and Robin had shoved at the door.

There was a muffled cry, and someone had thrown themselves into Robin's arms, her wave of chestnut hair cascading over both their shoulders as she embraced him tightly. 'Shh, love…' Robin murmured into Marian's hair, his voice softer than Guy had heard it for a long time.

Feeling a little nauseous, he averted his gaze from the couple and his eyes met those of a figure standing further back in the dark of the room. Alice made no move as they looked at one another, and Guy saw no malice or anger in her eyes. They seemed…disappointed, and thats all he could see, and it broke him. He noticed the cut beneath her right eye and for second found himself wondering how she had got it, a spike of anger for the man that had hurt her digging him in the gut. Then his stomach jolted as he realised it had been by his own hand. His skin seemed to burn where he knew he had struck her.

He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. Now that he was faced with her, could he really justify to Alice what he had managed to justify to himself?

'We need to move.' He found himself saying roughly. 'We don't have long.'

Marian and Robin broke apart, and Guy turned on his heel only to be stopped abruptly by a hand on his sleeve. Fingers brushing the back of his hand. He nearly recoiled.

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, and something about the way she watched him made him face her properly, a spark of unease flaring.

'Why did you do it?' She asked quietly, her gaze meeting his steadily. There was no sign of the tears she had shed earlier, but there was no coldness there either.

He did not reply immediately, his words seemed to stick in his throat and he clenched his jaw, looking down. He could say: To protect you. But the bruise on her cheek stared accusingly at him. _Brilliant protector you were._ He thought bitterly. So he remained silent, not meeting her eyes.

'I should hate you-' Her voice was slightly hoarse now. She stood watching his pale, downturned face, and she thought she saw him wince as she spoke.

Guy had flinched._ So this was it. She hated him. It was the end_. He nearly turned away but she had continued. 'I should- But I can't.' Alice reached out to clasp his hand, but he backed away a step, not wanting to be touched. 'I can't… Guy?'

He shook his head, still no words came.

'Why? Do you hate me?'

This flared something in Guy, an inexplicable anger that let him find his voice. 'I don't have time for this, woman!' He didn't wait to see her reaction, just spun abruptly on his heel and strode away down the corridor, not bothering to check if the others were following.

He forced himself to concentrate on what had to be done. He glanced out through the archways either side, judging the time of day with a practiced eye. The sky had been smothered by dark clouds, the persistent rain seeming to worsen as he watched. About fifteen minutes to noon, he estimated. Fifteen minutes to meet Rupert out on the battlements.

He could now hear Marian and Robin talking quietly behind him as they followed, and for a second Guy wished one of them would confront him. But they remained stubbornly behind him, and he would not turn around.

***

Two guards strolled idly down the stairs from the second guard room at the top of the east wing tower, their voices humming quietly as they descended the final few steps.

'…and so I says to her, if you wants me at home by supper time, you'll have to stop buying all 'em dresses, he pays me for the hours and nothing else. But will she listen?'

His companion laughed. 'I told you not to marry her, didn't I tell you she was a complainer?' He ducked out of the way of a mock punch from the taller man, and they both laughed.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the howl of the wind as they made their way down the corridor towards their watch. Then the shorter guard stopped.

'Can you hear that?'

The other guard stopped too, face creased as he strained to listen above the sounds of the weather.

There was a banging, like the sound of something hitting wood, repetitive and deliberate.

'Over here!' The man who had noticed the sound first hurried over to a door next to a dark alcove. He tried the handle and found it was not locked. With a glance over at his companion, he pushed it open.

The two men found themselves staring into the irate face of Mordred, gagged and bound, his eyes burning with icy white fury.

The smaller man lent down and tugged the cloth from Mordred's mouth, his face wary.

'Untie me.' Spat Mordred. 'And find me a sword. Now!'

***

Guy had still not turned round, he stormed along ahead of them, a great dark daemon with an unknown goal. Alice watched him as she followed, the unshed tears from when he had shouted at her still in her eyes, however much she tried to blink them away. She focused on a point on his back, and found her eyes straying to a darker patch on the dark of his jacket. Blood…

She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't say anything, that he would just retort angrily and shrug her off. Marian gave her a small smile as Alice glanced quickly at her, but Alice couldn't quite bring herself to smile back.

Up ahead of them Guy suddenly froze.

He had just pushed open the door that led out onto the wet battlements and had turned suddenly to stone, his body rigid.

Alice found her voice. 'Guy?' She asked anxiously, momentarily forgetting his anger.

He gave no response, and Alice came to stand at his shoulder looking round him for what had paralysed her husband. But before she could see, he had jerked into action, striding out into the rain, his sword suddenly tight in his hand. She could sense the fury radiating off him without having to see his face.

Robin, Marian and Alice followed him warily out, Robin's own sword now ahead of him.

Another tall dark figure stood on the top of the windswept wall, his eyes blazing as he watched Guy approach, their postures equally hostile.

'Mordred.' Guy hissed and his words were snatched away on the wind and whirled back to where Alice stood, watching anxiously.

'You've got a lot to learn Gisborne.' Mordred spoke loudly, so that everyone could hear, his voice carrying even above the drumming of the rain. 'About loyalty, and about betrayal.' He advanced a step, and Guy raised his sword warily. 'How easy do you think it'll be to get her to forgive you?' Mordred nodded over Guy's shoulder at Alice who stared icily back, her insides churning despite her cool exterior. 'It's not as easy as it looks Gisborne, keeping trusts alive. You have to work for it.' He showed a flash of his white skull, teeth glinting.

Guy was shaking with suppressed anger, the tip of the sword wavering in the air, and Mordred noticed this with a dark, careful smirk.

'Stop playing with words serpent.' Guy spat. 'Let us finish this now.'

Mordred gave a little mock bow that seemed to infuriate Guy further. 'As you wish Gisborne.'

The two men advanced on each other slowly, feet shuffling forwards carefully on the slippery stones. Alice watched with her heart thudding in her chest, anxious fingers tugging at her sleeves.

Guy was the first to move, lunging forwards and slicing at Mordred's unprotected chest, but the older man leapt nimbly backwards and Guy's sword swiped at nothing. A small smirk played constantly about Mordred's mouth, as if he knew each move already, as if he knew how this would end.

Mordred struck next, his sword juddering sideways and then ducking under to avoid Guy's quick parry, but Guy had seen this coming and took a sudden step back, letting the blow slide harmlessly past, Mordred's smirk had become more of a grimace. He leapt forwards again, this time letting his sword clash with Guy's in a shower of sparks and a clang of metal that reverberated around the whole courtyard below. They met again, Guy gritting his teeth against the searing pain each impact sent through his shoulder and eventually his back as he parried and cut, thrusting forwards, trying to slice through Mordred's blur of defensive and deadly strokes.

The rain was pounding down now, soaking the onlookers, and Marian held tightly onto Robin's arm as Guy ducked from a blow and sliced at Mordred's legs. They heard the triumphant hiss as Guy drew blood on Mordred's right thigh, before he stepped agilely away.

There were barrels to their side, lined up next to the battlements, and Mordred flung them into Guy's path as he sprang forwards again, trying to overbalance the younger man. Guy growled and pushed and kicked them roughly from his way, sending two tumbling down into the courtyard below to smash open on the stones. The wood splintered on impact and oozed a dark, viscous liquid. Guy had time to think _pitch _before Mordred was on him once more.

Guy could feel the wound in his side beginning to reopen, but he ignored it and concentrated instead on the blade weighing in his hand. He could see the beads of sweat and trails of rain on Mordred's face and felt the water sliding down his own back. It was only when Guy met Mordred's sword with another blow that he noticed the older man's grimace of pain. A memory of stamping forcefully down on Mordred's right hand only hours before flashed in Guy's mind, and he looked up with a smile now on his lips.

He stepped forwards and swung at Mordred, putting his whole weight behind the blow, the two swords crossing in another clang, but this time Mordred's sword faltered slightly, and he was unable to conceal the grunt of pain. Guy felt a flash of triumph. Mordred's sword hand was weak, fractured at least, and Guy could take advantage of that.

So absorbed was he in striking and striking again on Mordred's left side, forcing him to constantly defend and weakening his hand, that Guy barely noticed the door down the other end of the battlements open and Rupert come hurrying through.

Alice did notice however, and caught the tense look Rupert shot her over the two fighting men. She swallowed and shook her head slowly, both of them knowing this had to be finished, neither of them could step in.

But Guy did catch the flash of movement as Rupert stepped forward, and it distracted him enough for Mordred to take advantage. It was a heavy blow, and Guy handled it awkwardly. He felt something in his shoulder wrench and couldn't bite back a cry of pain as the old wound flared up and his back seared.

'Guy!' Alice rushed forwards, seeing him stagger, his feet slipping on the wet stone. She threw an arm about his waist and dragged him upright and away from the edge. He was a good deal heavier than she was and it was all Alice could do to stop him falling again. As he regained his feet, jaw tight against the pain, he looked down at her and seemed to see her for the first time, his eyes widening and his vision clearing.

'Lis-'

She stepped away from him, her tongue wetting her lips as if she was going to speak. But they had forgotten Mordred.

He was on them in an instant, the pommel of his sword slamming into the side of Alice's head, knocking her backwards over the battlements… and into the lake below. Robin, Rupert and Marian all cried out, starting forwards.

But Guy had barely had time to move. One second she was beside him, the next she was not, and before he could realise the sudden gap where she should be, Mordred was driving him back. Back.

A feral cry was torn from Guy's lips, anguish and hatred and loss all tumbled up as one. Even Robin winced.

Guy was everywhere at once, the blade of his sword flickering in the gloom and the rain, till Mordred's own blade clattered onto the stones. Guy's teeth were bared as he drove the older man to the ground, his sword pressed against Mordred's chest, over his heart.

'I should have killed you before while I had the chance.' He spat bitterly, face white with rage as Mordred stared up at him, his breathing harsh and ragged.

For the first time in a long time a flicker of fear showed in Mordred's eyes as Guy leant in, his face close to the other man's. 'I swear you will burn in hell.' Guy hissed, eyes like ice. His sword pressed forwards, sharply.

Guy did not wait to see Mordred die.

He threw himself away from the dead man and staggered to the edge of the battlements staring down at the water of the lake below, the rain driving down on it's surface making it churn and broil. 'Alice!' He screamed, the rain pouring down his face.

There was nothing for it.

It was only once he had jumped, only once he felt the water closing about him, freezing and powerful, only once he lost sight of the surface above him that Guy remembered his fear. Remembered he could not swim.

***

**What a lot of angst! I hope this makes up for the long delay? **

**I did say there was more in store for our five! Next chapter will be up soon! Please remember to review - it helps to know people are still enthusiastic =P**


	33. Encounters

Rupert had seen them both fall, first Alice toppling backwards over the battlements, then Guy leaping, a wild cry torn from his lips. But as he gazed frantically down at the dark water swirling and splashing below he saw no trace of them.

Marian was at his shoulder. 'Where is she? Where are they! Where have they gone?!' She cried, fingers gripping Rupert's forearm hard enough to bruise.

Rupert's throat was dry, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs, the rain lashing his face and stinging his cheeks. His own breathing was harsh and ragged in his ears as he scanned each cresting wave that pounded on the lake's shore far below. No sign- _Where were they? _Rupert gripped the stone, trying to see through the rain and dragging a shaking hand across his eyes to wipe away the water, just as a crackle of lightening lit the sky and a roll of thunder rumbled round the hills. He could feel his knuckles scraping raw against the rough edge of the battlements and hissed out a long breath. _They weren't coming up. They weren't surfacing. _

He had made his decision before the next shudder of lightning brightened the heavy clouds and was stripping himself of his coat and boots. As he stood shivering slightly in his shirtsleeves, the wind seeming to blow straight through him, Robin gripped his arm.

'What are you doing?!' He asked eyes wide, staring incredulously at Rupert. 'You'll be killed, you'll drown-' His hand tightened round Rupert's wrist. 'You can't save them Rupert- they're gone.'

'No!' Rupert said through gritted teeth, wrenching his arm from Robin's grasp. 'If there's one thing you've still to learn Robin, it's that you never, never give up on someone you care about. Defeat is never an option. It's a fight till the finish. To die for a friend is a good way to die. This is a good day to die.' And he jumped fluidly off the edge of the battlements disappearing into the water below.

***

Guy could no longer see. He felt numb, and heavy, he had given up struggling seconds before and now all he could do was relieve the nightmare that had haunted him since his plunge into the swollen river as a child. He felt like screaming. He was loosing everything. Everything. The dream came again and again.

_Guy could feel the water rushing around him, the weight of his clothes dragging him down. He could hear Marian shouting form the bank. But he couldn't hear her words. He kicked hard with his legs, his head disappearing under the water for a terrifying second, the river filling his mouth and nose. He flailed, his eyes stinging, vision blurred. His head broke the surface and a current dragged him under again. Bright lights exploded in his head, as something the river had caught up in its purge whacked him smartly on the temple. He fell through the freezing water. No air. No breath. Coughing. Choking. Drowning._

But just as the older Guy felt the darkness beginning to creep round the edges of his vision, blurring it, something brushed his hand in the water. Without thinking he grabbed for it, his freezing fingers clamping about it, tugging him to it. As he sunk further he could have sworn he saw the surface, flickering above him, taunting him almost.

A sudden fury at his hopelessness bubbled up inside him. He could not die without a fight. Would not. With a wrench of effort, he began to kick towards what he thought was up, his clothes dragging him down like hands grasping at his limbs - slowing him, clawing him back to the deep. He could feel his muscles burning and his lungs screaming for oxygen. Bursts of light cascaded in his vision, but he could not stop kicking, his hand still clenched round whatever he had snatched at, as if frozen there.

Then something grabbed at his collar. Guy struggled furiously, thrashing in the water, not wanting to be dragged back down, not after all this struggle. But the grip on his jacket did not loosen, it tugged harder, dragging him steadily upwards to the light, where he broke the surface with a great gasp. He took his first breath of air and gagged, choking and retching, eyes streaming. An arm gripped him round the chest, dragging him up out of the water again, someone's ragged breathing in his ear.

Still gasping, Guy craned his neck to look at what he had brought up with him, and dark hair spilled through the water and brushed against his neck. He tugged her tighter against him, his grasp never ceasing on her cold wrist.

'You're a right idiot sometimes Guy, you know that?' Came a choked voice from close to his left ear.

Guy nearly cried out in relief, Rupert's grasp tightened around his half-brothers chest and he began to kick desperately for the shore, dragging Guy and Alice along with him. The icy lake water lapped on either side of them, and several times Rupert had to pause to stop Guy's head from disappearing below the surface, but they struggled on, until Rupert felt the crunch of stones under his bare feet and staggered upright, tugging his cargo bodily from the water and dragging them up the shoreline, Guy stumbling behind.

Guy fell to his knees once they reached the grass and lowered Alice gently to the ground, his arms shaking. She was white, and cold as marble, her eyelids not even flickering and her hair wet and matted around her face. Guy trailed his fingers over her cheek, unable to keep his hand steady, his face unreadable. Rupert could see his half-brother shaking, his head bowed, and moved to put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at Alice's still form.

'Guy-' He swallowed painfully. 'I think she's gone Guy.' He could barely bring himself to form the words in his mouth, they stuck painfully in his throat and clawed at his tongue.

Guy was silent. Rupert felt him tense under his hand, and then Guy was shaking Alice frantically, hands gripping her shoulders as if she was slipping further and further away. 'No. No!'

He tugged her up onto his lap, cradling her and rocking her as she were a child, the water dripping from his hair trailing down his face to mingle with his tears. _He could not loose her! He would not. Mordred would not have the final say. Even in death he had a hold over him._ Mordred lay dead on the stones of the battlements and yet he had won, and Guy had lost everything.

Rupert could not bear to look at them. He did not think he could see Guy cry without loosing all control himself. _What a pointless end. _He found himself thinking bitterly. _Mordred had killed the two birds with one stone. Kill one and you destroy the other. _He could see Guy crumpling before his eyes, and a wild insuppressible loss flared when he caught his gaze as Guy looked frantically around for something to bring her back.

But Guy didn't hear the crunch of stones as two pairs of feet approached, running fast. His ears were not tuned for the low tone of a man's voice as he talked quickly and quietly to Rupert. But then, help comes from the unlikeliest of places.

Robin put his hand on Guy's shoulder and crouched down beside him, his green eyes wary.

'Let me see her Guy.' He said quietly, beginning to prise Guy's hands away from Alice's shoulders. But Guy staggered upright, a blaze of fury in his eyes, Alice still held against him.

'Stay away from us!' He hissed, hair falling in strands in front of his eyes, obscuring his face, making him seem even more demonic.

Robin looked quickly to Rupert, who was watching the scene carefully, eyes flickering between Guy and Robin.

'I can help her Guy-' Robin took a wary step forwards, as if approaching a wounded animal, liable at any moment to lash out. Guy stumbled a few steps backwards. 'Let me help her.' Robin caught his gaze and tried to hold it and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rupert begin to move.

He took another step, backing Guy towards Rupert, the two men closing slowly, wary of what Guy might try. 'She needs help, Guy. Let me see her-' Robin held out his arms, taking another step forwards. Guy was only half a meter away now, and Robin reckoned he could take Alice from him if he tried, but he could see Rupert moving from behind and held his breath.

Rupert stepped suddenly, looping his hands through Guy's arms and tugging them forcefully behind his back, making Guy loose his hold on Alice. Robin darted forwards and gathered her up, trying not to hold her too tightly.

Guy was struggling wildly, his eyes not leaving Alice's face, but Rupert held his arms in a vice like grip.

'Let me go!' He ground out through gritted teeth. 'You bastard, let me go!'

Rupert gritted his own teeth, but said nothing and held on.

Robin lowered Alice gently onto the grass, one hand cushioning her head. He dropped his ear to a level with her nose and mouth and listened carefully. Over the sound of the wind and patter of rain and the lapping of the lake on the shore, he could hear nothing. He swore silently, and placed the palm of his hand on her cold cheek. 'Come on Alice-'

Guy struggled harder as he saw Robin lower his mouth to hers, fury and anger bubbling at the surface, mingled with the fear and the hope that she might not have gone. That there might still be a chance.

'He's trying to help you great fool.' Rupert said quietly, not loosening his hold.

Alice's ribs rose and then fell again, Robin looking quickly to see if there was any change. _Nothing. _Rupert's words resounded in his ears. _Defeat is never an option._

He tried again, forcing his breath into her, willing her to breath. There was a moment of utter silence, when it seemed even the wind stopped and rain halted. Then she choked.

Robin let out a great shuddering breath and smiled.

Guy heard the sound of Alice's coughing and wrenched himself free from Rupert, relief swelling in his chest, giving strength to his leaden limbs. He skidded down beside her, and gripped her hand tightly, her eyes focusing slowly on him as she turned her head.

He kissed the back of her hand softly and let the flicker of a smirk lift his lips, their eyes holding each others gaze. 'I thought I'd lost you.' He confessed quietly.

He thought she winced, her eyes becoming serious, then she smiled weakly. 'Not a chance.'

His fingers traced her cheek, and she shut her eyes for a second, the throbbing pain from her temple subsiding as she concentrated on the coolness of his fingers.

Guy glanced up, and looked straight at Robin. Robin looked back, his face momentarily expressionless.

'Thank you.' Guy, held Robin's gaze, steel blue and leaf green.

Robin inclined his head.

'We're not so very different, you and I.' And he stood up and walked away.

***

Prince John threw a chair across the room and yelled. 'Incompetent idiots.' With the most venom he could muster. Mordred dead, his prisoners gone, Locksley and Gisborne gone, his scribe reduced to a gibbering mess, and the documents burned or stolen.

He slumped down into the chair he had not yet thrown and growled softly under his breath.

Richard would probably be informed of his plan by this time next week and he'd have choice but to go crawling back on his belly begging forgiveness and think up another plan in the meantime. All these weeks of scheming, all the sleepless nights reduced to this.

He gritted his teeth and kicked moodily at the table leg._ Someone would pay._ He thought viciously._ Someone would have to pay._

He dragged a piece of parchment towards him, dipping the nearest quill violently into the ink well and beginning to scribble furiously. After a few lines of writing, he stopped and ripped the parchment in half.

_Damn Mordred. _He thought as he knocked the flickering candle roughly from the table. _Damn him to hell. _There was a muffled _whumph_ as the curtains caught light.

***

It was Alice who noticed the flames first.

They had struggled back to the road, Alice supported between Guy and Rupert, Robin and Marian walking on ahead. Alice had looked up at the great walls of the castle and seen the strange glow, her eyes half closed against the drizzle.

'Guy!' She had said suddenly, her voice hoarse. He stopped, staring anxiously at Alice, worried something was wrong with her. But she nodded up at the castle. 'It's on fire. Guy, it's burning.'

And she was right.

The flames from the candle had licked up the curtains in Prince John's office, eating their way through the thick fabric, and then flickering across to lay claim to the tapestries that adorned the walls. Heat had engulfed the room, and soon the papers and documents were crackling, the table ablaze. The floor boards followed. The great structure of the building groaning, as the wooden boards were cracked and heated by the flames. The fire soon took hold, and the floor crashed through into the space below, flaming.

There was a small crowd outside the castle gates when the five of them arrived back on the road. Prince John stood at the centre surrounded by guards, servants and his scribe. Samuel cast Rupert an anxious glance, but Rupert's gaze was on the burning castle, his face displaying nothing.

Guy gazed too, and as he watched the flames leaping higher, something stirred in him. A sense of unease crept into his mind, and he frowned, trying to think. It was then that they heard the first screams of the horses. A collective shudder ran through the little group. With the flicker of the flames and the darkening clouds, the hills on all sides and the dark forests, the sound was truly chilling. In that instant, Guy knew.

Alvanor.

_Mordred would not win. _ Guy turned to Alice, remembering her question after he had refused to answer her earlier. 'I don't hate you.' He said, staring straight at her. 'I've never hated you.' He held her face in his hands. 'I love you.'

He kissed her urgently on the lips, feeling the press of her mouth on his and closing his eyes for a second. Then he pulled away and was pushing through the throng of people towards the burning stables as Alice's eyes opened wide in realisation.

Guy was hit by a wave of heat as he entered the courtyard, the air was thick with choking smoke and the rain was still flickering down, sizzling as it hit the flames. Guy knew why the fire had spread so quickly, saw the trails of flames across the courtyard.

The barrels of pitch that had been up on the battlements, kept for sealing the roof, which he and Mordred had scattered over the edge and onto the stones below had been the perfect fuel. The pitch had trailed steadily across the courtyard and when the flames had flared from the bottom floor windows it had taken instantly, racing towards the stables in strips of fire.

He could see the low wooden building and hear the cries of the horses still and the scorch of the flames on his face reminded him of the fire in the camp in Acre. The doors to the stable were shut when he reached it, his breath painful in his throat and Guy had to use all his weight to wrench the wooden bar from its place bolting the doors shut.

Inside the horses were braying and stamping, straining against their ropes and tossing their heads high, the whites of their eyes showing. Guy rubbed his raw hands across his face and stared down the long lines of stalls looking for a familiar face.

'Alvanor!' He called, starting to hurry down the long aisle. 'Alva?'

The horses on either side bumped the edges of their stalls and stamped on the stone slabs, their breaths hard and fast.

Guy could feel himself beginning to panic. _What if Alvanor wasn't even here? What if he turned to find the stable doors had caught fire, leaving him trapped in a wood structure full of terrified animals._

He forced himself on, the smoke clogging his throat, making him choke. 'Where are you silly fool, hell horse.' He ground out, glancing to left and right.

Something bashed him hard on the arm and nickered loudly. He turned.

Alvanor stared reproachfully back, his large dark eyes watching Guy. A smirk lifted Guy's mouth. 'Hello Alva-' he ran his hand down the long line of Alvanor's neck and reached for his tether, practised hands untying the knot quickly. 'We'll leave the apologies for later.' He said and tugged the horse out of the stall, choking again as a new wave of smoke filled the stables. He could feel the heat rising and shuddered involuntarily as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

'Come on then-' He tugged on the rope. Nothing happened.

He turned.

Alvanor had planted his front hooves firmly on the ground and was tugging backwards, refusing to move.

Guy glowered and tugged harder. Alvanor nickered angrily and tossed his head, the force of it making Guy stumble forwards a few paces, cursing as a ripple of pain shimmered through his shoulder. Guy hissed out through his teeth and glared at the stubborn horse, dragging the rope towards him, trying to bring Alvanor's head to a level with his own. But Alvanor was having none of it. He skittered backwards a few paces and then flung his head up again, wrenching Guy's shoulder and back and making him cry out in agony.

Guy stood for a moment, unable to move, bright lights flickering in his vision as he fought to remain upright, the pain paralysing him.

Alvanor snorted.

Guy let out a ragged breath and then let his hand drop, breathing in deeply. _This was not good. _

'Come on you stupid bugger,' He growled, trying not to put any strain on his right shoulder. 'If you don't get a move on, we'll both end up dead and believe me where we're bound is a damn sight hotter than it is here.'

Alvanor remained stubbornly motionless.

Guy wiped a weary hand across his brow, and glanced round at the other horses.

_Was that what he wanted? His stubborn, good for nothing horse wanted to risk their lives saving a group of dumb animals. _He shook his head, and let out a sharp breath.

'All right, have it your way.'

It took a couple of minutes to untie the whole line of horses, and every second Guy could feel the heat steadily rising. It was tricky with only one good arm and he cursed as he worked, heart pounding in his chest. _How much longer did they have? _He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to die. Not after all this.

The horses pushed out past him, rearing and stamping as he set each one free and a number of times he thought he'd be trampled on, but as the last grey skittered from it's stall he breathed out a relieved sigh.

'Alvanor!' He called sharply, a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. 'Come here!'

The stallion obliged and Guy pushed through the horses roughly, feeling a sense of claustrophobia rising in his chest as they fought their way to the door, Alvanor's head at Guy's shoulder.

They burst through the doors and into the courtyard, a flood of horses spilling across the stones, the sound of their hooves drowning out the roar of the flames. Guy dragged himself up onto Alvanor as they were swept up in the tide, the herd pouring through the huge castle gates, a blur of dun and piebald, grey and black. It was if the floodgates had opened, and as the rain eased the horses swept onto the road, replacing the downpour with a stream of powerful horseflesh.

Rupert stepped away from Prince John and mocked a little bow, not even glancing up as the horses clattered onto the road. 'So it's most fortuitous that I retrieved the documents before they were consumed in the fire, don't you think my lord? England does not need to be disrupted by such an occurrence, when it should be concentrating on supporting it's King as he fights for freedom in the Holy Land.'

Prince John forced himself to nod. 'Fortuitous indeed.'

'I shall have one set restored to it's place in the safe in London, and the other shall go out to the King, that way we can be sure of no- mishaps.' He smiled, and bowed again. 'So glad I could be of service.'And Rupert backed away, triumph flooding him.

Guy slid off Alvanor and turned quickly, looking for Alice.

She was in his arms before he could take a step. 'Of all the stupid things, Guy!' She cried, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. He shut his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head, his taller frame leaning over her smaller one.

'I'm sorry-' He whispered, holding her tighter and kissing her hair, his jaw working. 'Sorry.'

She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly with her own, her fingers running circles over his knuckles. He gazed down at her, a little frown appearing on his forehead. Her other hand went up to where his shirt was open at the neck, and she ran her fingertips lightly over the silver cross, smiling softly. Then she touched his cheek and stretched up on her toes.

Alice kissed Guy softly, their noses bumping together, not caring who saw them, not caring about anything, apart from the unvoiced oath that they would never come so close to loosing each other again.

Alice brought Guy down with her, a hand on the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his and brushed their lips again.

'I forgive you.'


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Guy swung the blade round in the air, the tip slicing the wood of the post with fatal accuracy. He spun around, striking higher this time, aiming for a stronger deadlier blow, but as the sword cut deep into the post the impact jarred his shoulder and he cursed painfully.

'Having fun?' Came an amused voice from behind him.

Guy turned and growled at Alice as she slipped under the fence, but she laughed and walked over, a short blade held in her hand.

'Alice, I said no and I meant no.' Guy turned away purposefully showing her his back, and rolling his shoulder experimentally.

'But you know as well as I do, that I don't take no for an answer.' Alice persisted, coming round to face him, her mouth set and one eyebrow slightly raised.

Guy stared at her, and Alice stared back. Guy looked away first and Alice smiled in triumph.

'All right.' He said grudgingly as she stretched up and fluttered a kiss across his lips. 'Lord knows why I let you get away with it.' But he gave her a small smirk.

He knocked the blade of his sword against hers. 'Hold it up.' He said, tapping it. 'Don't ever let it drop. You let your blade or your guard drop even for a second, and your opponent instantly has an advantage.' Alice nodded, biting the inside of her lip in concentration.

Guy angled the sword in his hand. 'I'll turn the blade like this-' he showed her. 'I want you to block it.'

He smiled as she forced him back a pace, the power behind the blow she had deflected reverberating back to him. 'Good-' He looked down at her. 'Maybe a little less power next time. Like-'

But he was not given time to the show her, as a shout came from the direction of the house and Thornton came hurrying out towards them. 'My lord!' He reached the fence of the training ground and stopped, catching his breath. 'There's a man arrived at the house Sir Guy, he says he will speak with you. I told him you were busy, but he seems quite insistent.' He turned to Alice and gave a short bow. 'Lady Alice.'

Guy was frowning. 'He gave no name?'

'No name my lord.'

Thornton hovered impatiently.

Guy glanced at Alice who twisted her mouth and shrugged her shoulders. 'Very well, Thornton, I'll be in presently.'

His steward gave a hurried bow and strode back towards the house.

Guy laid his sword on the ground and slipped his arm around Alice's waist his hand resting on her back, leading her across the pavingstones and into the manor.

They could hear the newcomer as soon as they entered the kitchen. Alice glanced at Guy, who raised his eyebrows at her and then bent to kiss her cheek. 'Be civil.' He murmured in her ear.

They entered the hall together, stopping to stare at the man who sat there, his feet up on the table.

'Do you think I appreciate being kept waiting?' He demanded in loud, rude voice. 'A clue: No!'

***

**I can't quite believe this is it! It feels like the end of a huge long exhausting quest. And I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you sooo much for reading, I can't tell you how much I appreciated your encouragement. You guys mean so much to me, and I'd love to thank all of you personally (althought that might be quite tricky) and thanks also to all my lurkers! I'm extremely grateful to you too!**

**For old times sake, please leave a review - it would be wonderful to hear what you thought overall and I'm sure you'll be hearing from me again soon - I'm looking forwards to another long slog like this one =P**

**Thank you so much to Emma also who is the most fantastic encouragement, and these last two chapters are for her and Jeni.**

**Lots of Love**

**V**

**xxxx**


	35. Author's Note

Just a quick note to say, Traitors Gate, the sequel to Childsplay is now up. So if any of you are interested, please check it out. Thanks.

25.10.09


End file.
